Un tulipán en el pantano
by RoomCristina
Summary: Hyoga un príncipe arrogante y revelde, es obligado a contraer matrimonio con el timido príncipe Shun...bueno como ya sabran las cosas en este bendito matrimonio no van como matequilla en pan...ya que Hyoga odia con toda su alma al pobre Shun
1. Chapter 1

**Un tulipán en el pantano**

**Capitulo I:**

-Donde esta?- Gritaba un rubio muy alterado

-No lo sabemos mi señor- Decían muy asustadas la servidumbre del gran palacio

-Como q no saben, el no se puede perder…maldito, justo a hora se le da por desaparecer…iré a mi estudio a sacar algo, más les vale encontrarlo o serán ustedes los q reciban el castigo- tras decir eso entro a su estudio azotando la puerta tras el.

-…pobre joven Shun, de la q va a tener q aguantar esta noche-

-Muy cierto, hoy el joven Hyoga si q esta echando chispas-

-Ustedes haber dejen de estar conversando y vallan a buscar al joven-

-Esta bien ya vamos ya vamos…-

Las sirvientas q momentos antes conversaban salieron del gran salón hacia los jardines en busca del hermoso joven al cual servían.

En alguna parte del enorme jardín q cubría el gran palacio se encontraba un hermoso joven de cabellos verdes, leyendo lo q parecía un libro de poesía.

-_Y tus labios…tan…tan_…jajajaja, no puedo creer q un libro de esta clase me haga reír tanto- levanto su vista para mirar el cielo y se percato q el tiempo se le habían pasado volando –Dios ya debe de haber llegado a casa…- se puso de pie y salio a toda prisa hacia el castillo "Ay Shun, como es q te haz metido en todo esto?...tu vida seguiría siendo tan…tan…aburrida, bueno aburrida pero mejor q esta eso claro esta. Maldito el día en q te obligaron a hacer esto…se supone q eres un príncipe y mira como vives cada día, con miedo, con pavor hacia esa persona con la q compartirás tu vida hasta q la muerte los separe…pero q más puedo pedir? Shaka Shaka Shaka, tu y tus ideas"

Flash Back

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, tu harás lo q yo te diga y punto- el rubio se dio la vuelta para alejarse de la mirada de su protegido –No hagas más difíciles las cosas Shun, tu sabes q tu hermano siempre quiso q te casaras con alguien grande, rico, poderoso; y el mejor partido es el-

-Lo haces por eso Shaka o es xq talvez te quieres deshacer de mi?-

-Como crees…Shun yo te aprecio y es x eso q lo hago, además no estés triste, ya tienes 15 años y es algo q debes hacer…no me mires así, ya haz rechazado a muchas chicas lindas ahora ya no tienes opción a elegir, te casaras con el y punto-****

-Yo…- Shun iba a decir algo más, pero la mirada cortante de Shaka lo hizo detenerse.

Desde ese día y para 100pre su vida iba a estar marcada, su destino seria el sufrir y ser un extraño ser en la nada, como un hermoso tulipán en el pantano.

Fin del Flash Back

Siguió corriendo tanto como sus piernas le daban, hasta q llego al enorme salón al cual se podría entrar de frente del jardín, por un gran ventanal de vidrio con marcos de madera blanca.

-Príncipe Shun, lo hemos estado buscando-

-Ya llego?- en su vos había un cierto dejo de temor

-Si joven…esta en su estudio…y esta de mal humor-

Shun agradeció por sus atenciones a la sirvienta, para luego dirigirse al estudio de su marido. Al llegar a la puerta tímidamente le dio dos golpes, para luego escuchar la voz cortante de Hyoga quien le decía q pasara.

-Donde rallos te habías metido- Apenas entro a la habitación lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo arrincono en una de las paredes –sabias q me debías esperar listo…no es de mi agrado estar esperando a la gente y principalmente a ti, el cual eres un estorbo en mi vida-

-Yo…- Shun esta temblando de miedo, casi 100pre lo hacia, cuando Hyoga reaccionaba de esa manera con el "Realmente me odia" se decía a si mismo –Lo siento- bajo su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Lo sientes, claro como 100pre, pero ya me haz hecho perder mi tiempo-

-Pero aun son las 7 y…- quiso continuar, pero el otro joven se lo impidió al tirarlo contra uno de los sillones q había en la habitación, afortunadamente el peliverde callo sentado en este sin hacerse daño.

-No me importa la hora, no me importa….ahhhh sabes no se xq me obligaron a casarme contigo, hubiera mil veces preferido casarme con un animal q contigo…largarte-

-Pero y la…-

-Te he dicho q te largues, y estas prohibido de salir de tu habitación lo entiendes, no te quiero volver a ver por mucho tiempo…tu sola presencia me afecta, cada ves q te veo me dan ganas de vomitar, ganas de suicidarme…te odio, te odio-

Shun no dijo nada y a toda prisa abandono el estudio, dejando a un furioso Hyoga tirando todo lo q encontraba a su paso. Las sirvientas sentían mucha pena por el joven Shun, quien pasaba noches seguidas llorando por el trato q recibía del q fuera su esposo.

Eran espantosas las peleas q había entre estos dos, bueno no eran exactamente peleas, ya q el q explotaba era Hyoga; para el nada podía ser imperfecto, y 100pre buscaba alguna manera para desquitarse con Shun, a quien odia con todo su corazón, ya q por el matrimonio q los iba a unir el dejo atrás muchas cosas.

Flash Back

-QUE!...no no y no…para nada, no lo haré-

-Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión Hyoga-

-Pero no me voy a casar, y menos con un hombre-

-Lo siento, pero no estas en posición de elegir y lo sabes…aun no eres mayor de edad-

-Para eso falta un año, xq malograr los últimos meses de felicidad-

-Ya bastante disfrutaste, te debiste haber casado a los 15 con Eiris y no lo hiciste, así q ahora te aguantas-

-Pero con un hombre?...vamos cara de q me haz visto-

-De nada, pero una ves me dijiste q no te importaba el sexo…-

-Pero si me importa el sexo para el matrimonio…Camus hombre reacciona-

-¬¬ basta Hyoga, soy tu tutor y harás lo q se te ordena, crees q soy tan idiota como para no casarte ahora y dejar q en este año q te falta para cumplir 18 comiences a llevar una vida de perro y abandones tus obligaciones?-

-…-

-Además el príncipe Shun, es muy apuesto y simpático, sé q se llevaran bien-

-Así q así se llama el bastardo q me va a arruinar la existencia-

-Hyoga…deja de hablar así-

-Te juro Camus q si tu me llegas a casar con el, te juro por la memoria de mi hermano Isaac q le haré la vida imposible, en tu conciencia quedara el maltrato q el joven va a sufrir por tus ideas-

-No me amenaces-

-No es una amenaza….es una advertencia-

Pero aun así los dos jóvenes terminaron casados. Hyoga nunca olvido lo q le había dicho a Camus, él cumpliría con lo q había dicho, era obvio q los sentimientos del bastando de su esposo no le importaba.

Fin del Flash Back

"Camus yo te advertí, me arruinaron la vida con esto, pero me desquito de la mejor manera, no parare hasta ver desecho a Shun, no parare hasta q tu Camus y el entrometido de Shaka se sientan culpables de todo"

Se sentó en el amplio asiento del estudio y comenzó a beber, lo haría hasta q quedara completamente dormido y olvidara todos sus problemas.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones del palacio, se oían los melancólicos sollozos de un joven, quien no paraba de hacerlo, pese a q ya habían pasado más de 2 horas tras la espantosa escena "Seria mejor no existir, tal vez así las cosas serian mejores" pensaba para si el joven "Nunca pero nunca llegara a sentir o saber lo q yo siento por él, xq el corazón de las personas son tan difíciles, por q el amor es tan estupido, xq…los libros de poemas tienen razón, no siempre el amor es color de rosa, y no siempre es correspondido"

Obviamente como lo acababa de pensar Shun, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hyoga, eso le había sucedido desde el primer día en q lo había visto; apenas lo vio entrar al salón, no pudo dejar de mirarlo, para él era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Flash Back

-El es Shun…se llama Hyoga-

Un joven alto poseedor de dos hermosas piedras celestes como ojos, entraba al elegante salón, a su caminar su hermoso cabello dorado se ondeaba atrayendo la mirada tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Tras el venia caminando un hombre mayor q ellos de unos 25 años, poseedor de una mirada fría y una hermosa cabellera azulina hasta la cintura. Ambos se acercaron a Shaka y Shun.

-Buenas noches mi gran amigo-

-Camus, nos alegra mucho tener su presencia en el palacio…Hyoga, pero como haz crecido hombre- Shaka comenzó a estudiar al joven con la mirada, realmente era sorprendente como este chico había adquirido la misma mirada fría y calculadora de Camus –Bueno q más rodeos, les quiero presentar a Shun- Shaka estilo su brazo y jalo a un Shun quien estaba a un lado indiferente a lo q su tutor decía –Ven pequeño…es muy tímido-

Shun se paro frente a los dos hombres y saludo –Bienvenidos…mi nombre es Shun-

-Jajajajaja, muchas gracias Shun…eres más guapo de lo q nos había dicho, dime cuantos años tienes?-

-15 años señor-

-No me digas así, todos me dicen Camus, tu tb deberías hacerlo- ante tales palabras Shun le regalo una breve sonrisa q no paso desapercibida para Hyoga- Te presento a tu futuro esposo, Hyoga-

-Mucho gusto- Shun le ofreció la mano al rubio, a lo q este se la devolvió de mala gana y al estrecharlas presiono con fuerza la mano de Shun con obvias intenciones de lastimarlo, cosa q paso desapercibida para sus tutores, quienes hablaban de los preparativos.

La noche paso tranquila, para cualquier cosa Shun e Hyoga eran sentados o mandados a estar juntos, cosa q l molestaba a Hyoga, el no aguantaba al peliverde, el verlo tan delicado y frágil le daba molestia. Pero el pequeño Shun trato de ser buen anfitrión.

-Y dígame joven Hyoga le gusta la lectura?-

-…-

-Pues a mi si me gusta y mucho, disfruto leyendo libros de poesía, aun q le seré sincero, siempre termino riéndome con ellos-

-Sabes eres una molestia y detesto la idea de tener q casarme contigo, así q hazme el favor y no me dirijas la palabra, así me ayudarías a sentirme mejor-

-…- Shun no dijo nada, solo callo y se concentro en mirar hacia los jardines, mientras q toda la gente ahí presente disfrutaba de la fiesta de compromiso.

Fin del Flash Back

"Pero esta será la ultima ves q llore por el, por su culpa, por sus cosas…será mejor olvidar q alguna ves lo ame, los años pasaran y se q aun q las cosas no cambien, yo no sufriré tanto, ya aguante bastante durante estos agonizantes 6 meses, ahora será mejor q me haga la idea de q mi vida será mejor, si hago lo q el dice, no salir de aquí, de estas cuadro paredes, y no cruzarme con el para nada….será lo mejor"

Con esos pensamientos Shun quedo profundamente dormido, así como Hyoga lo hizo en el estudio. Ese seria el verdadero comienzo de los conflictos entre ambos jóvenes. Tal vez Hyoga no iba a poder realizar los planes q tenia previsto o tal vez a Shun le fallaría la fuerza y determinación. Solo el tiempo diría q pasaría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II:**

Cinco largos años pasaron. Durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, el palacio de los príncipes se veía lúgubre y sin vida. Cuando el joven Shun había llegado a ocupar el lugar como esposo de Hyoga cambiaron, siempre se le había visto correr por los jardines, pasear por el enorme palacio y sobre todo estar en la enorme biblioteca extrayendo uno tras otro libro. Pero ahora las cosas ya no eran así, todos habían esta muy equivocados al pensar q este joven haría cambiar al frío príncipe Hyoga. Tras esa horrible discusión q se dio lugar el día del cumpleaños de Camus, al q asistirían ambos jóvenes, no se había visto salir al joven Shun de su habitación. La servidumbre del palacio estuvo al expectativa de la situación, pero todo daba a entender q el joven se quedaría ahí por largo tiempo. Y así había sido, Shun no salía para nada de su estancia, era rara las veces en q se le veía, ir a la biblioteca o salir al jardín, se podría decir q solo lo hacia una ves al mes o a veces cada 2 o 3 meses. Pero todo eso cambio cuando al segundo año lo q al principio comenzó como un refugio, termino siendo una jaula de oro.

Mientras tanto a Hyoga se le veía igual q siempre, frío y amargado, lo primero siempre lo había sido, pero lo segundo lo adquirió luego de q fue obligado a casarse. Se conocía q el joven tenia amantes distintos cada noche, ya fueran hombres o mujeres, por igual los tenia; nunca preguntaba por su esposo y si es q lo hacia era para saber si es q ya se había muerto. Muchos en el gran palacio sabían perfectamente q habían noches en las q el joven Shun bajaba a la biblioteca y se cruzaba con un Hyoga ebrio, el cual en repetidas ocasiones trataba inútilmente de ahorcarlo, pero q ala mañana siguiente se despertaba olvidándose completamente de lo q había tratado de hacer y tb olvidándose q era el mismo Shun quien lo llevaba a su habitación y lo arropaba. Pero eso pasaba muy raras veces, para ser más exacto paso unas 3 veces nada más.

Fue en el invierno del quinto año de matrimonio de la pareja, cuando Hyoga decidió organizar un gran banquete de navidad como todos los años. Estarían invitados todos los nobles, incluyendo por supuesto a reinos vecinos, notables figuras de ese reino y la iglesia.

Para Hyoga el dar un banquete como este era una gran hazaña, por lo q no permitiría q x nada del mundo esto le saliera mal, principalmente xq de eso dependía su imagen como príncipe.

-Joven Hyoga ya esta todo listo…le avisamos al joven Shun?-

-…- Hyoga no respondió, la pregunta del mayordomo le callo como un baldazo de agua fría

-Joven?-

-El no tiene q enterarse de lo q se llevara acabo mañana en la noche, una navidad más una menos solo en su habitación no lo matara-

-Como usted diga…-

De repente se escuchan unos terribles estruendos provenientes de las caballerizas.

-Q fue eso?-

-Iré a ver q sucede ahora mismo- el mayordomo salio del salón, seguido de un Hyoga q fue conducido más por curiosidad q por deber, por ser el señor del palacio.

-Hyoga…-

-Camus? Q haces aquí…digo xq tan pronto, la fiesta aun es mañana-

-Vamos no te alegra verme, y pensar q eres como un hijo para mi-

-¬¬ estas en tu casa Camus-

Los dos jóvenes entraron al palacio. Hyoga se encontraba un poco mortificado por la presencia del peliazul, ya q sabia perfectamente cual era su intención al llegar tan temprano al banquete. Mientras tanto Camus esbozaba una sonrisa de sorna al adivinar parcialmente lo q pasaba por la mente del rubio.

-No-

-No, q?-

-No le voy a decir q baje-

-Pero es tu "esposo" jajaja XD además pobre chico, son 5 años escondidos de la sociedad, muchos hasta piensan q no esta en palacio o q tal vez este muerto…- Hyoga no lo dejo continuar interrumpiéndolo al tirar un libro q se encontraba sobre una de las mesas del salón

-Basta, a mi no me importa lo q la gente diga de mi, además ahora ellos están más a la expectativa de cómo le daré un heredero a este reino si estoy casado con un hombre-

-Por cierto, tb quería hablarte de eso-

-Conseguiste a alguien?-

-No exactamente, escucha tu 100pre invitas a familias muy notables, así como tb a otros nombres, así q entre toda esa gente, podrás encontrar a la ideal-

-Me tendría q casar con ella?-

-Claro, no la vas a desflorar sin haber contraído nupcias-

-Pero eso es bigamia, yo ya estoy casado…hasta en esto ese bastardo me jode la vida-

-A la iglesia la tenemos comiendo de la mano, lo único q debemos hacer es convencer a la mujer q escojas y a su familia, además teniendo a tu primer esposo encerrado ya esta de más q te hagas hígado, es como si no existiera-

-Esta bien lo pensare…x eso con mayor razón, el no debe bajar esta noche-

-Nunca te haz puesto a pensar q tal vez ese pobre muchacho se esta volviendo loco o q tal vez…-

-Mejor, q se vuelva loco y se suicide, así me quita esta cruz q cargo por castigo, como si fuera judío-

-Quien te oyera no creería q eres el próximo heredero a todo esto-

-Como esta mi tío?-

-Esta bien, pero ya sabes, viejo con todos los achaques, es probable q de este año no pase, si mis cálculos no fallan, para el próximo año serás rey-

-Dios, solo eso me faltaba, ahora no solo cargare la maldita cruz, sino la iglesia entera-

-No exageres, no entiendo como alguien como tu q nació con todos estos privilegio, desea vivir una vida de perros?-

-Ya no es para tanto…acepto q debo ser responsable, pero…-

-El matrimonio te jodio tu existencia-

-Exacto…bueno ya dejemos de hablar de todo esto…-

-Hace cuanto no lo ves?-

-A quien?-

-A Shun-

-Pues creo q unos 4 años-

-O.O qq Dios esto es más grave de lo q me imagine…ahora q lo pienso bien, ya debe tener unos 20 años, valla debe de haber crecido mucho, y con lo bello q era…me dejas ir a verlo-

-¬¬ es una broma cierto-

-Jajaja estas celoso-

-Celoso de q?...-

Hyoga se retiro del salón dejando a un muy divertido Camus, el cual no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, realmente le ganaba la curiosidad por saber como había cambiado el joven Shun, quien hasta hace poco (5años….demasiado diría yo) lucia una mirada infantil e inocente. "Ese chico debe de desbordar belleza…como puede ser q Hyoga sea así, creo q lo crié mal, pero la culpa tb es de su tío, como se le ocurrió dejarle la tutoría de un chico como ese a otro chico como yo…"

En la segunda planta del enorme palacio, en la parte más recóndita del pasillo derecho se encontraba la puerta de la habitación de Shun, la cual no se había abierto en 1 año. Como le alcanzaban comida? Pues había un pasadizo q conectaba la cocina con la habitación del jovencito, aun q lo q los separaba eran uno barrotes, lo cual no permitían q el joven saliera de la habitación. La única persona q podía subir a verlo era el ayudante del cocinero, el nombre de este alegre jovencito, el cual había vivido en el palacio desde el día q había nacido era Seiya. Era el encargado por así decirlo, de mantener informado a Shun sobre lo q pasaba fuera de las paredes de los aposentos del "niño" como le decía Seiya.

-El Banquete de Navidad…-

-Así es, y bueno por lo q pude escuchar un poco cuando pasaba por el salón, fue q el Señor Camus le dijo a Hyoga q ahí podría conseguir a la mujer q le daría su heredero-

-Pero para eso necesita casarse-

-Pues planean matarte-

-O.o q No! No puede ser- Shun palideció apenas oyó la palabra relacionada a muerte

-Jajaja XD era una broma niño Shun…ellos tienen a la iglesia comiendo de las manos, por todas las donaciones q hacen, así q la bigamia no será problema-

-Pero si eso llegara a suceder, en serio me dejaran aquí al olvido en esta jaula-

-¬¬ espera tu pudiste haber escapado de aquí muchas veces, pudiste regresar a tu palacio junto a Shaka, pero xq será q no lo haz hecho?- Seiya trato de escudriñar en la mirada de Shun una respuesta

-°/° deja de mirarme de ese modo…yo me quedo xq…-

-_Estoy enamorado del satánico de mi marido- _ Seiya cambio su ronca voz a una más dulce y un tato cursi

_-_Así no es mi voz…además yo…tienes razón- Shun no le podía mentir a Seiya, y tampoco a él mismo –A pesar q me prometí dejar de sentir todo eso por el no puedo hacerlo-

-Tu sigues pensando q Hyoga es como una cebolla-

-Cebolla?-

-Aja, la cebolla esta compuesta de muchas capas, lo q tu haces es irle sacando una a una las capas durante todos los días, y mientras lo haces lloras a mares sin cesar…-

-No me gusta tu método-

-Escúchame, yo trabajo en la cocina y te diré q al final de la cebolla lo q encontraras serán más y más capas, no encontraras nada más-

-No lo se Seiya, nunca he pelado una cebolla ¬¬-

-Ahhhh! Contigo no se puede conversar niño Shun-

-Jajaja- A pesar q en muchas ocasiones Seiya podría hablar cantidad de tonterías, a Shun le encantaba verlo y platicar con el, realmente era tedioso pasar todo el tiempo en esa habitación.

La noche del banquete llego con un abrir y cerrar de ojos, coches tras coches llegaban a la puerta del palacio, dejando tras ellos a elegantes hombres y bellas mujeres quienes eran portadoras de hermosos vestido y joyas, q hacía un perfecto ornamento con la belleza del palacio.

-Parece ser q este banquete será tan bello como todos los años-

-Si así parece, pero lo q me extraña mucho es q nunca este presente el Príncipe Shun-

-Mnn, si tiene toda la razón, tal vez…-

-Buenas noches señoras-

-Joven Shaka, q placer verlo por aquí-

-El placer es mío, y cuéntenme disfrutan de la recepción?-

-Si y mucho, pero díganos o mejor dicho despéjenos una duda-

-Mnn soy todos oídos-

-El joven Shun no asistirá a esta reunión?-

-Es muy extraño q casi nunca lo haga, es más lleva ausente mucho tiempo-

Shaka no sabía q responder ante tales preguntas "Cielos, ni yo mismo sé los motivos y además, quien me llamo a venir a presentarme a viejas tan chismosas como estas"

-Pues…-

-Shun esta indispuesto, el joven es muy débil y frecuentemente se pone delicado, por lo cual esta ausente la mayoría de las veces-

-Señor Camus…-

-Buenas noches señoras, si me lo permiten, les robare por un momento a Shaka-

-Si no se preocupe, vallan ustedes-

Camus tomo a Shaka del brazo y lo jalo fuera del circulo de las urracas, alas cuales dejaron cuchicheando sobre lo q habían acabado de oír. El peliazul, jalo al rubio hacia los balcones del salón.

-De la q me salvaste-

-No es nada- respondió un sonriente Camus

-Sabes q las cosas no pueden seguir así-

-UU si lo sé, pero q podemos hacer-

-Pues sacarlo, q más-

-Después de 5 años se te ocurre hacer eso?-

-Bueno lo q sucede es q yo sé perfectamente q si Shun no me pido ayuda fue por q no la necesitaba-

-Y como lo iba a hacer si esta encerrado en esa habitación sin tener contacto con el mundo-

-¬¬° ya me estas afectando Camus-

-Hombre, lo debemos sacar de allí-

-Y como genio? Acuérdate q ambos ya son mayores de edad y a pesar de haber sido sus tutores, ya no tenemos ningún derecho sobre ellos y mucho menos poder, además de cuerdo a los rumores entre los sirviente, la habitación esta cerrada con llave-

-Llave? Ósea q Hyoga realmente lo tiene prisionero?-

-No creo q Shun se haya encerrado por el mismo-

-Mmm no lo sé-

-Me he dado cuenta q no sabes nada-

-No vivo aquí es obvio, además tu tampoco lo haces-

-Lo único q queda es convencer a Hyoga-

-Lo odia…odia a muerte a Shun-

-Merecemos un castigo, x lo q propiciamos-

-Uno muy bien merecido…pobre Shun-

Ambos hombres dirigieron sus miradas hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación del pequeño, las cortinas de este seguían intactas desde hacia 5 años, para Shun era mejor dejar pasar el tiempo sin ver los cambios, mejor seria la oscuridad.

Hyoga no dejaba de dar vueltas por su estudio, algo lo tenia sumamente perturbado. "Eres un idiota Camus, …_ahora q lo pienso bien, ya debe tener unos 20 años, valla debe de haber crecido mucho, y con lo bello q era… _realmente debe de haber cambiado, pero espero q haya sido para mal, así otro motivo como para deshacerme de el" Salio del estudio en dirección al salón, cuando su concentración se vio afectada al ver la enorme puerta de madera de la habitación de Shun; realmente los años habían pasado por esa puerta, pareciera q con nada se podría abrir.

-Shun…-

Flash Back

Como era costumbre para Hyoga, esa noche se había enviciado de alcohol hasta la penosa situación de q su estado etílico tomara control de todo. Al sentirse un tanto sofocado por el calor del alcohol y el encierro en el estudio decidió salir a caminar por los jardines; pero al salir de su estudio la sorpresa q se llevo fue ver a su odiado esposo caminando por los pasillos con un libro en la mano.

-Shun!-

-Hyo….Hyoga-

-Q te dije maldito desgraciado- se le entendía muy poco de lo q decía por su estado

-Hyoga esta muy mareado yo…-

-No me cambies el tema afeminado…te dije q no quería cruzarme contigo, y lo primero q me sucede al salir de mi estudio es verte a ti-

-Solo fui a sacar este libro de la biblioteca y…-

-Y nada- Hyoga le arrebato el libro de las manos –Esto no es para gente como tu…tu solo eres un bastardo q llego a mi vida por desgracia…ya no necesitas leer, xq de ahora en adelante vivirás encerrado-

-Q?..-

Antes q pudiera decir algo más Hyoga jalo a Shun hacia la habitación del pequeño.

-Este es tu lugar…tu jaula pequeño, no te gusta-

-No lo hagas por favor-

-Jajaja sigue rogando-

-Hyoga por favor, no me dejes aquí encerrado, te lo suplico- Shun no podía detener las lagrimas q le brotaban de sus inocentes ojos –No…por…- No pudo continuar ya q sintió los labios de Hyoga sobre lo suyos, este lo había besado "Mi primer beso…" pensó para si Shun.

Esta nueva sensación para Shun duro el tiempo q los dos soportaron la falta de aire, Shun al ser un tanto inexperto en esa área se dejo hacer simplemente. Mientras el rubio no daba muestra de sentimiento alguno.

-…- Shun bajo la mirada, no quería ver a Hyoga "Q fue todo esto"

-Te gusto? Jajaja, pues espero q si, xq ese es tu beso de despedida- Y tras decir eso cerro la gran puerta con llave al salir.

-Noooo! Déjame salir por favor noooo!- Shun golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerza, pero parecía q todo era en vano, parecía q nadie lo escuchaba.

Claro q los sirviente escuchaban los llantos del joven, pero ninguno era capas de subir a rescatarlo o enfrentarse al perverso joven Hyoga.

Fin del Flash Back

El rubio seguía mirando la puerta de la habitación, recordando el beso q le había dado

"Efectos del alcohol"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III:**

-Agradezco a todos ustedes su presencia…es para mi un honor recibirlos año a año en mi palacio y celebrar así todos juntos la navidad…bueno no digo más…Provecho-

Dichas estas palabras, Hyoga tomo asiento y los comensales comenzaron con el muy famoso banquete de navidad. En la gran mesa situada en el comedor, se podía apreciar cantidad de deliciosos platos, tanto de la región como exóticos, pero lo q más llamaba la atención eran los dos lechones al palo q habían, y tb el pavo, q pesaba aproximadamente uno 12 kilos y estaba relleno con un relleno especial a base de pasas, queso, jamón, papa y huevo.

-Deberían presentarnos al cocinero señor Hyoga, cada año sus banquetes son mejores-

-Jajaja XD no es para tanto mi señora, es lo menos q le puedo ofrecer-

-Muy caballeroso mi señor- En respuesta Hyoga solo le sonrió.

-Por cierto Hyoga- Hablo un hombre de unos 50 años aprox. –No veo por ningún lado a Shun…acaso sigue enfermo?-

-Pues si, el es muy débil y se le esta prohibido esforzarse mucho- Mintió cínicamente Hyoga, durante años, para ocultar el paradero de Shun, el les hizo creer a la mayoría de los cortesanos q su marido sufría de una enfermedad muy extraña la cual lo mantenía débil casi todo el tiempo.

-Es una pena, recuerdo q hace niño le encantaba la navidad-

-…-

-Mi querido Hyoga, usted se caso con un tesoro, el joven Shun es un amor de persona, recuerdo q en una navidad el nos preparo un postre especial jajaja aun q no sabia muy bien, nos gusto mucho el entusiasmo y las ganas q le puso a su acción- hablo la mujer del hombre, quien era una señora q no pasaba de los 50, pero q el pasar de los años si la había afectado.

-Además tengo entendido q en esta fecha el joven Shun recordaba la muerte de su señora madre q en paz descanse-

-Perdón…?- Era la primera ves q Hyoga escuchaba eso

-Pues, al momento q el pequeño nació, su madre quedo gravemente enferma, la pobre señora no duro mucho y falleció un mes después, justo hoy, en la cena de navidad-

-No lo sabia-

-Bueno a Shun no le gustaba hablar mucho de ello-

-Shaka…-

-Hyoga me podrías acompañar un momento por favor- Dirigiéndose a los presentes –Se los robo por un momento, pero prometo devolvérselo-

-Sigan jóvenes-

-Con permiso- Hyoga se levanto de la mesa y salio tras Shaka. Una ves q llegaron al estudio de Hyoga…-Q sucede?-

-Sucede q tienes, a mi niño encerrado desde hace 5 años…hasta cuando piensas tenerlo allí?-

-Tu lo haz dicho, han pasado 5 años y recién ahora vienes a reclamarme…creo q ya esta de más esto-

-Pensé Hyoga q tu mismo recapacitarías…además el no quiso nunca q intercediera en su defensa-

-En su defensa…pero si yo no lo maltrato-

-…- Shaka estaba realmente furioso, pero no con el ojiceleste, sino con el mismo... "Si no lo hubiera obligado a esta maldita farsa"… -No te das cuenta q con esto le haces daño-

-Más daño del q el ha causado en mi vida?-

-Se razonable, a él tb lo obligaron a casarse, no eres él único-

-…-

-Libéralo-

-Para q?...para q comience a estorbarme como lo hizo al principio?... así estoy muy bien Shaka-

-Sabes perfectamente q tarde o temprano todos se enteran de lo q le haces-

-No me importa lo q digan, total yo seré el rey dentro de muy poco-

-Por si se te olvida, el tb lo será, así q no tienes otra opción, si no es hoy, dentro de un tiempo, q se q será corto, su misma guardia vendrá a sacarlo…y eso realmente seria un escándalo-

-Q quieres- Hyoga tomo asiento tras su escritorio, en una hermosa silla de caoba con incrustaciones de brillantes.

-Quiero q lo dejes salir de esa habitación…-

-¬¬…ya te explique xq no-

-El regresara a palacio-

-A Andrómeda?-

-Exacto…-

La propuesta era buena, eso era lo q Hyoga 100pre había querido "Ahora me podré deshacer de el"

-Di algo-

-No te lo llevaras-

-Q? xq no?-

-"Idiota xq dijiste eso"-penso para si –Sigue siendo mi marido…la gente hablara-

-Pero tu dijiste…-

-Lo dije, pero del dicho al hecho, hay mucho mucho, pero mucho trecho-

-Q piensas hacer con el?-

-Lo dejare salir, no te preocupes, pero de ahí ya es asunto mío-

-…-

-…-

Ambos rubios se sostuvieron las miradas por un buen rato. La mirada del mayor mostraba temor e impotencia, mientras q la del menor irradiaba pura arrogancia y pedantería-

-Baja Shaka…yo me encargare de lo demás- Shaka no pronuncio palabra y salio azotando la puerta.

En la habitación de Shun…

-"Navidad…mi época preferida del año, ja bueno creo q era mi época preferida del año. Cuanto tiempo más soportare el encierro? Cada noche me pregunto, xq a pesar de haber pasado 5 años encerrado, sin atenciones, sin comunicación (bueno exceptuado a Seiya) he podido sobrevivir? Seré tan repugnante q ni el propio Hades me quiere abrir las puertas de su reino?

Ahhhhhh Hyoga, hace 5 años había decidido olvidarte, pero mientras más trataba de hacerlo, más presente te hacías en mi vida; eres como una droga como una enfermedad. Creo q las cosas me hubieran resultado más fáciles si no me hubieras besado esa noche….aun q creo q no te acuerdas de eso…estabas ebrio, pero…pero si te acuerdas, me gustaría q lo volvieras a repetir. Deseo sentir tus labios sobre los míos, deseo saborearlos, limpiar el rastro q otros te hallan dejado, deseo…"-

Shun no puedo continuar con sus pensamientos, ya q la cerradura de su puerta comenzó a moverse…

-Quien anda allí?...Seiya eres tu?...- Pero no recibió respuesta –Quien es?-

-Yo-

-Sahara? Eres tu?-

-Si joven Shun…pero mire como ha crecido-

-Q sucede, si Hyoga te ve te matara-

-El mismo me ha enviado joven-

-En serio, pero xq?-

-Para q más joven, sino para dejarlo salir…- La sirvienta no pudo continuar, xq un alegre Shun quien lloraba de felicidad se le tiro encima –OH joven no llore-

-Es q pensé q me quedaría aquí…para 100pre-

-Agradézcales a los señores Camus y Shaka, ambos intercedieron de alguna manera-

-Conociendo a Hyoga me lo imagino-

-Bueno, x ahora le tenemos q cambiar de habitación, para poder limpiar esta mañana a primera hora-

-Si gracias-

La cena ya había culminado y todos los invitados habían sido despedidos, como dicen "Comida hecha, Amistad desecha"

-Ya se fue el conde y la melosita de su mujer?- Hyoga se tambaleaba de un lado a otro

-Si Hyoga…hombre estas bien?-

-Sehh, solo estoy un poco alegre-

-¬¬ un poco…ya no eres un adolescente recuerdalo-

-Q sucede aquí?-

-Pues q el príncipe se paso en las copas-

-Camus me parece q le diste un mal ejemplo-

-¬¬….-

-Jajaja, bueno será mejor subirlo a sus aposentos-

-Yo puedo solo-

-Si hermano como no- Shaka lo tomo de un lado, mientras Camus del otro

-No no no no- Hyoga se suelta del agarre

-Ya no soy un crío…me voy a dormir, pero solo…por cierto Shaka, hice lo q me pediste, pero no creas q te lo llevaras- Tras decir esto, desapareció por las escaleras

-Q le pediste?-

-Liberar a Shun-

-Y acepto tan rápido?-

-Para q veas-

-Esto me huele mal….q más paso-

-Bueno yo le dije q me lo llevaría, total el para diciendo q le arruino la vida y todo eso, y supuse q eso seria lo mejor, pero…-

-Pero…-

-El me lo impidió, dice q se quedara-

-Como se contradice…es un cabeza hueca-

-Será como tu…pero lo q me preocupa es lo q le valla hacer a Shun-

-Crees q e haga algo?-

-¬¬…tu lo criaste, dime tu-

-Jejeje XP pues…oye en 5 años se cambia….el se ha vuelto un ogro-

-¬¬°-

-Mira será mejor esperar…si las cosas se salen de control, entramos nosotros, por ahora es mejor dejar q resuelvan sus cosas-

-Si tal vez tengas razón-

-Tal ves no….tengo la razón…- comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras –Buenas noches amigo-

-¬¬ si adiós- Shaka quedo solo en el gran salón –"De tal palo tal astilla…Shun mi pequeño Shun, como pudo pasar esto…Ikki te falle creo q te falle"- Repentinamente pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro –"Mi amado Ikki…"-

Apenas salio de su habitación, Shun fue acomodado en otra, q no era tan grande o lujosa como la suya, pero de alguna manera calida. Tal vez, el pequeño veía las cosas de ese modo xq la oscuridad durante 5 años, era verdaderamente depresiva.

-Adiós a esos días- Se dijo así mismo y se recostó en la enorme cama, y apenas toco la almohada, quedo completamente dormido, como si no lo hubiera hecho durante esos 5 años.

Todo el palacio estaba a oscuras, todos los q lo habitaban se encofraban en sus respectivas habitaciones; no se escuchaba más q el murmullo del viento jugando con las ramas de los enormes árboles del jardín y…. y tb el tambalear de una persona q caminaba por los pasadizos del segundo piso.

El estado etílico en el q se encontraba Hyoga, lo hacia mecerse tras cada paso q daba; en uno de sus fallidos intentos por caminar derecho se tropezó con uno de los jarrones q adornaban el pasillo.

-Malditas sirvientas, 100pre cambian de lugar estas porquerías…- se incorporo como pudo y siguió su camino. Faltaba muy poco para llegar a su habitación, pero recordó q ese día había dejado libre a su esposo, así q como regalo de navidad le daría lo q tanto se merecía

-"Shaka y Camus tienen razón jajaja de daré los honores de ser mi esposo"-

Busco pacientemente la habitación en la cual lo habían acomodado, y tras examinar cuarto por cuarto, llego al indicado. Al entrar pudo ver un pequeño bulto entre las frazadas de la cama –"Mi esposo…"- pensó, y después de eso se acerco a la cama y de un tiron destapo al joven, quien al sentir en jalón despertó asustado.

-Hyoga?...-

-…-

-Hyoga eres tu?- Shun se encontraba sumamente asustado

-Quien más tiene el derecho de entrar a la habitación de mi marido de esta forma?- Hyoga comenzó a subir a la cama peligrosamente

-Q haces…- Shun comenzó a retroceder, pegándose más a la cabecera –Ve a dormir Hyoga…estas ebrio-

-Pero como me voy a ir si no te he dado tu regalo de navidad- Shun había estado a punto de bajarse de la cama, cuando las fuertes manos de Hyoga se lo impidieron –Adonde vas mi pequeño, aun no he comenzado- el rubio se acomodo sobre Shun

-No lo hagas- El peliverde trataba de soltarse del agarre, pero parecía q nada servia –Hyoga…ahhhhh- No pudo seguir con sus reclamos, por el enorme dolor q sintió al momento en el q su esposo le mordió su labio superior en un intento por besarlo

-No te hagas el difícil, si se q tu tb quieres q lo haga- De un rápido movimiento le arranco la ropa de dormir, dejándolo completamente a su merced –Valla pero de inocente no tienes nada jajaja- Hyoga pudo apreciar en plenitud el cuerpo desnudo de Shun, ya q este dormía sin ropa interior –Pequeño, haz crecido y mucho…-

Shun tenia aun sus manos libres, y con ellas trataba de alejar el cuerpo de Hyoga –Salte…no me hagas nada…vete por favor- al ver lo difícil q se ponía la situación, Hyoga tomo ambas manos y las coloco sobre la cabeza del pequeño, ejerciendo una fuerte presión, lo q provoco otro gemido de dolor por parte de Shun –Ahh, no no no …suéltame…-

No importaba lo mucho q reclamara, lo mucho q pidiera e implorara, como dicen las palabras se las llevaba el viento, y Hyoga continuaba con las salvajes caricias.

-Por favor yo…yo…- Para Shun contener las lagrimas se le hicieron un pandemonio.

Los carnosos labios de Hyoga comenzaron a bajar por el esbelto abdomen, saboreando cada tramo por el q pasaba, dejando marcas de propiedad. –Eres dulce pequeño…pero aun así me agrias la vida- le decía Hyoga, mientras seguía con las caricias.

Siguió saboreando el cuerpo de Shun por varios minutos, pero las caricias se fueron haciendo cada ves más duras y salvajes; tanto era la fuerza q le ponía, q eran capas de dejarle maracas de golpes y hasta mordidas profundas; las cuales hacían retorcerse de dolor al pequeño, q ya no reclamaba, pero lloraba en silencio.

Hyoga detuvo su tarea de saborear el cuerpo de Shun, para poder sacarse el mismo toda su ropa –Así creo q será más fácil- le decía el rubio lanzándole una mirada de odio y a la ves de lujuria –Pero no llores esposo…si se perfectamente q como el maldito maricon q eres, esto te gustara mucho…no me digas q nunca lo has hecho-

Efectivamente como Hyoga lo decía, esa era la primera ves de Shun, pero este no dijo nada y siguió llorando, implorando tan solo con sus ojos q lo dejara ir.

El rubio se volvió a acomodar sobre Shun y se posesiono duramente del los labios del joven, besándolo con un loco frenesí y salvajismo. Pero si el pequeño pensaba q eso era lo peor q el rubio le pudiera hacer, estuvo muy equivocado, ya q sin darse cuenta el otro le abrió salvajemente las piernas acomodándose entre ellas…

-…Snif, q vas hacer…-

-No te hagas el inocente-

Las lagrimas caían en torrentes de los ojos de Shun "Hyoga por favor, no seré capas de aguantar todo esto" pensaba el joven, el quería decirle todo eso a Hyoga, pero había temor y sobre todo falta de fuerzas.

De un rápido movimiento Hyoga tomo ambas piernas, y tras acomodarse, penetro al peliverde, sin realizarle una previa preparación antes.

Shun emitió un sonoro gemido de dolor, al sentir como el miembro de su esposo entraba en su interior, era un dolor punzante, uno tan potente q hacían sentirlo totalmente destrozando por dentro, como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos.

El rubio no espero ni un momento para q su esposo se acostumbrara a la invasión, apenas sintió q estaba totalmente dentro, comenzó con las embestidas, q desde un principio fueron rápidas y q eran solamente para calmara la necesidad este.

Para Shun el sentirse utilizado de esa manera, lo hicieron caer en un shock instantáneo. Su mirada se hallaba perdida, era como si mirara a una nada. Le dolía, realmente le dolía, pero tb a la ves, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante tales embestidas.

-"Xq mi cuerpo reacciona de esta manera"-

Tras constantes embestidas, Hyoga llego completamente al clímax, dejando su dulce semilla dentro del cuerpo del pequeño, q segundos antes, se había derramado sobre el abdomen de Hyoga.

-"Valla q esto estuvo muy bueno…lamentablemente eres tu"- Pensó Hyoga, dejándose caer sobre Shun para recuperar el aliento. Hyoga recupero el aliento y salio del cuerpo de su esposo, para acomodarse a un lado de la cama y quedar dormido.

-"Termino, por fin…"- Todos esto había agotado a Shun de sobre manera, el profundo dolor q había sentido y la gran cantidad de lagrimas q había derramado lo debilitaron, dejándolo completamente dormido, y con una mancha de sangre entre sus piernas.

Continuara...

Bueno pues aquí el capítulo III, espero que haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer, y muchas gracias a **Makiko Fujiwara, Nayu, Aliss.chan **y** Mirsse** por sus comentarios, y les contare que Shun aun va a sufrir más de lo que ya sufrio en este capítulo ajajaja XD...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV:**

Quería seguir durmiendo, pero la luz del sol q se colaba por entre las cortinas de seda q estaban parcialmente abiertas, se lo impedían. La cabeza le dolía, y aun no recordaba lo q había sucedido la noche anterior, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era q esa no era su habitación.

-Dios no volveré a tomar tanto, estas resacas me matan… q hago desnudo?- se fue reincorporando poco a poco, hasta quedar sentado en la cama, pero al momento de estilar uno de sus brazos, sintió algo, o mejor dicho a alguien junto a él, bueno no tan junto –Pero, q es esto?- junto a él se encontraba profundamente dormido su joven esposo, quien presentaba notables maracas de mordidas en el cuello.

-"Q paso ayer en la noche…q hace él aquí? El debería estar encerrado…o cierto lo deje salir ayer…q idiota"- Hyoga se puso de pie y después de tapar su desnudes con una bata, de un tiron destapo completamente a Shun, quien no despertó, pero mostró malestar.

Hyoga estuvo apunto de despertarlo estrepitosamente para averiguar q es lo q había sucedido la noche anterior, cuando pudo ver la macha de sangre q había entre las piernas del joven. –"Esto es sangre…yo…"- Y poco a poco Hyoga fue recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior, recordó como había entrado al cuarto con claras intenciones de molestar al joven y q luego relativamente lo violo.

Shun fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, todo a causa del frío q su cuerpo desnudo estaba recibiendo, a falta de las mantas. Aun se sentía mal, durante la noche el dolor en su entrepierna lo había molestado, ahora sentía un gran ardor en esa parte. Se giro a su lado izquierdo, buscando a su agresor, y al no verlo junto a él en la cama se sintió aliviado, pero cuando giro hacia la ventana, vio parado a un sorprendido Hyoga, quien tenia en sus manos las mantas de la cama.

Apenas lo vio ahí parado junto a el, con ese gesto tan extraño en su rostros, sintió como el alma volvía abandonar su cuerpo, por el miedo q sentía. Trato inútilmente de levantarse para salir de esa habitación, pero ni siquiera pudo sentarse en la cama, por lo débil q estaba.

-"Ya no más, q se valla"-

-"Q le digo…q le digo"- Hyoga no sabía exactamente q sentir en esos momentos, tal vez pena, lastima o remordimiento…xq aun cuando el jurara y re-jurara q odiaba a Shun, lo q había hecho no tenia perdón y eso lo sabía perfectamente. Pero a la ves, aun sentía un gran resentimiento contra ese joven. –"Mi orgullo…"- por su orgullo, y por sus sueños truncos, no lo ayudaría –Q esperas levántate- le dijo fríamente el rubio –Ya me sacie de ti lo suficiente-

-…- Shun estaba conmocionado, por un momento había pesado q el joven rubio lo ayudaría a levantarse o tal vez le pediría perdón, pero q equivocado q estaba, q cruel era el destino, q cruel su corazón q lo hacia perdonar a un ser q le había hecho daño, solo por q lo ama–"Se q nunca te lo podré decir, pero te perdono Hyoga, aun q mis sentimiento, poco a poco desaparecerán…nunca conseguiré tu corazón, xq ni por lastima, eres capaz de brindarme algo de ternura, ni por remordimiento"- Trato de levantarse una segunda ves, pero de nuevo volvió a caer a la mullida cama.

-Apurarte, o es q estas esperando q yo te valla a recoger?- en realidad Hyoga quería ir y socorrerlo, pero ese orgullo, ese maldito orgullo lo detenía, y tb entraba ese endemoniado sentimiento de odio hacia el joven

El peliverde intento levantarse por una tercera ves. Trato y lo logro, aun sentía una fuerte punzada en su parte inferior, pero debería aguantar el dolor, si es q no quería sufrir otra agresión por parte del rubio. Se paro y tomando su ya rasgada ropa de dormir camino lentamente hacia la puerta, y antes de salir volteo a ver a un impaciente Hyoga q lo miraba –Yo…yo te perdono Hyoga-

-…- Hyoga no sabia q responderle al joven, realmente había quedado sorprendido con las palabras –"Me perdona?...me perdona yo…" Su corazón el cual hasta hace unos minutos se encontraba arrugado por el remordimiento, volvió lentamente a su estado; realmente esas palabras le había reconfortado, pero –" Nada Hyoga el q te tiene q pedir perdón es él, x haberse metido en tu vida, x haberse interpuesto entre tu y tu felicidad- quiso decirle algo, mejor dicho insultarlo o humillarlo una ves más, pero el peliverde ya se había ido –"Espero no cruzarme contigo…o nos pesara"-

Ya era medio día en el gran palacio. Los sirvientes como todas las mañanas limpiaban y ordenaban todo.

-Alguien sabe lo q sucedió ayer en la noche?- hablo una de las sirvientas

-A q te refieres?- pregunto curiosa otra

-Pues parece q los señores volvieron a sus andadas, pero con la diferencia q el joven Shun quedo muy lastimado-

-LASTIMADO?- mascullo Shaka mientras bajaba las escaleras. Durante el camino había podido escuchar los cuchicheos de ambas sirvientas –Cuéntame todo niña…q fue lo q le sucedió al señor?-

-Pues…yo-

-No las voy a acusar de chismosas, pero quiero q esto quede entre nosotros tres…alguien más lo sabe?-

-No señor, nosotras dos somos las encargadas de limpiar las habitaciones de los señores-

-Perfecto, entonces cuéntame-

-Ayer cuando todos los invitados se fueron de la fiesta, el joven Hyoga subió. Creo q se detuvo en medio del pasillo, xq casi tropieza con un jarrón, por su estado, pero bueno…-

-Sigue no tengas miedo-

-…yo aun estaba recogiendo unas botellas de licor q había quedado vacías en la sala, y al escuchar esos ruidos subí para ver q es lo q sucedía, y fue cuando vi. como el joven entraba a la nueva habitación del joven Shun, claramente sentí como la cerraba por dentro-

-Después…como sabes q Shun quedo lastimado-

-Oí varios gritos, bueno los gritos si no me equivoco eran de parte del joven Shun, más q gritos eran suplicas…luego el ambiente se tenso y sentí miedo y baje…-

-Pero yo no oí nada, y eso que duermo en la segunda planta igual q ellos-

-Bueno es q yo me pegue a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor, y hacer algo si es q se requería…pero…pero me dio miedo…señor, si usted viera como se pone el joven Hyoga cuando esta molesto o en estado etílico, me entendería-

-Y Shun-

-Hoy en mañana, después q el joven Hyoga saliera de palacio, hacía su cabalgata diaria, entre a la habitación. Al principió pensé q me encontraría al joven Shun, pero no, él no estaba allí…me acerque a la cama para arreglarla, y fue cuando vi.…vi unas manchas de sangre…no era mucha, pero de todas formas era como para preocuparse-

-Ya veo…-

-Señor- Hablo la otra sirvienta q durante todo ese tiempo se mantuvo en silencio

-Yo…yo soy la encargada del aseo del joven Shun y pues…hoy en la mañana al entrar a su habitación…el, el estaba durmiendo, pero pude notar q su ropa de dormir estaba rasgada-

-…- Shaka no dijo nada. Realmente esas niñas sabia demasiado, lo bueno era q eran niñas y se notaba q eran fieles servidoras de palacio –Ambas aprecian al joven Shun?-

-Si- Afirmaron las dos niñas. Ellas siempre lo recordarían, xq el a pesar de ser el príncipe, jugaba con ellas y les contaba cuentos.

-Pues cuiden de él, y prométanme q no se lo contaran a nadie, y si ven algo más…vengan y cuéntenmelo, quedo?-

-Claro señor, no se preocupe-

-Perfecto, ahora vuelvan a sus labores-

Ambas niñas, q ya no eran tan niñas después de todo, se retiraron dejando a un pensativo Shaka. –" Hyoga Hyoga Hyoga…no quiero pensar q le hiciste daño a Shun, pero…"

El rubio no sabia q hacer, por una parte se sentía sumamente culpable por lo q pasaba, si el no le hubiera pedido, o mejor dicho exigido al joven príncipe de sacar a Shun de su jaula de oro nada de esto hubiera sucedido. A hora tenia miedo de interceder una ves más por Shun, y q fuera este a pagar nuevamente la ira de su marido –"El padre siempre tuvo razón…sin amor…"-

Flash Back

-Estas seguro?- Preguntaba un joven de larga cabellera lila

-Claro, es lo mejor para él-

-No seria mejor casarlo con una jovencita?-

-Lo he intentado y usted es testigo Mu, pero ya ve, a el no le agrada mucho la idea, y lamentablemente ya esta en épocas de casarse y lo tiene q hacer con el mejor partido-

-Ese joven por lo q se no lo ama, es más según lo q me contó el propio Shun, a Hyoga no le agrada mucho su compañía-

-Jajaja vamos, las cosas padre siempre son así al principio, pero luego se arreglan-

-No…en eso estas muy equivocado. Las cosas no salen bien, no funcionan si no hay de por medio una razón un sentimiento-

-Las razones hay y usted lo sabe-

-Esas son banalidades, pero no piensas en los sentimientos de los chicos?-

-Q yo sepa a Shun no le molesta casarse con un hombre-

-No con un hombre, pero tiene miedo de hacerlo con Hyoga….lamento decírtelo Shaka, pero creo q estas a punto de cometer un error-

-Basta! Mu usted q puede saber de esto, solo ama a Dios y nada más…jajaja déjele esto a los hombres comunes-

-Tal vez yo no sepa nada de estas cosas, pero en lo q respecta a sentimientos sí…y se q Shun sufrirá mucho…tal vez el pequeño llegue amar al joven, por q yo se q el es así, tan tierno dulce…pero Hyoga no llegara hacerlo, y si lo llega hacer será en un largo plazo, y mientras eso ocurra Shun sufrirá-

Fin del Flash Back

-Sufrirá…si lo hace, sufre…sufre- Shaka estaba totalmente angustiado, no sabía q hacer…se lo llevaba a la fuerza o lo dejaba ahí…-"Ya no me puedo quedar más tiempo, debo volver a la casa"-

-Muy alterado mi amigo-

-Camus….buenos días-

-Buenas tardes dirás- El hombre de larga cabellera azulada tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala –Q sucede-

-Debo regresar a Andrómeda…aun hay negocios tu entiendes, hasta q Shun se haga cargo debo hacerlo yo-

-Y q problema, ve y no te preocupes-

-Q no me preocupe?...pues ya te enteraste lo q tu protegido le hizo a Shun-

-…-

-Lo sabes verdad-

-Nada podemos hacer…- Fue interrumpido abruptamente x un Shaka q los tomo del cuello de la camisa

-Como q no podemos hacer nada!-

-Tranquilo- Shaka se calmo un poco y tomo asiento junto a Camus –Hoy en la mañana Hyoga me lo contó-

-Como?-

-No me contó exactamente q había sucedido, pero solo q tenía un problema con Shun y q no me metiera para nada…-

-Sabias q tu Hijo lo violo!- le recrimino Shaka

-…-

-No dices nada? O no lo sabías-

-Si Shun no ha dicho nada no hay por q preocuparse…dejaros solos Shaka…si es q las cosas se vuelven peor, entramos…ya suficientes destrozos hemos causado con todo lo q hicimos-

-…-

-Ellos ya son grande, ya no son uno niños como hace 5 años, y si tienen algún problema deben arreglarlo por ellos mismos-

-Partiré hoy mismo a Andrómeda y tu?-

-Yo tb me iré…el abuelo de Hyoga esta aun vivo y debo velar sus intereses-

-Entonces adiós-

-Adiós amigo…y recuerda lo q te he dicho-

Shaka asintió, y luego de darle la mano se retiro al segundo nivel, con claras intenciones de despedirse de Shun.

Toc toc toc…

-Adelante- Se escucho una dulce voz

-Shun, hola-

-Shaka…q gusto- Shun se alegro de ver a su tutor, se quiso levantar de la cama para saludarlo, pero se acordó rápidamente de su estado y prefirió quedarse sentado, no quería q para nada del mundo Shaka se diera cuenta de su estado

-Me vengo a despedir…debo ir a Andrómeda-

-Lo entiendo…-

-Shun quiero q me prometas q te cuidaras y q cualquier cosa q te suceda no dudes en avisarme, recuerda q tu aun era alguien muy importante para mi y tb para tu reino, lo entendiste-

Shun no entendía a q se debían esas palabras pero asintió y luego de hablar a Shaka y darse sus respectivos besos de despedida el rubio salio, dejando a Shun solo.

-Se habla enterado?...no no lo creo- Shun se volvió a acomodar en las calientes sabanas –"Realmente algún día podré llegar a ser feliz?...ja lo dudo, nací condenado a vivir de esta manera, pensé q tal vez algún día Hyoga, sentirías algo por mi, pero ya han pasado 5 largos años y no veo reacción alguna de tu parte.

Yo estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo q fuera necesario, pero después de lo q paso, ya no se si esperar sea lo mejor…pero mi amor es incondicional y ala ves un tanto estupido, loco, desquiciado y en parte como frenesí; q me hace pensar, q me hace sentir, o mejor dicho q no me hace sentir tanto sufrimiento por lo q sucedió, aun q sé q cuando te tenga junto a mí, sentiré…aun no sé realmente q sentiré, pero de lo q si estoy seguro es q…nunca más las cosas serán iguales…las cosas serán peores"-

Las horas transcurrieron, Shaka ya había partido, así como tb Camus, dejando a la pareja sola en el gran palacio.

-Joven Shun desea cenar de una ves?-

-Hai- Fue la única respuesta q dio

Shun había decidido no bajar para ver a Hyoga, pero las sirvientas le pidieron q lo hiciera para realzar un poco la alegría en el lugar, y él no se pudo negar. El dolor en su entrada ya no era tan punzante, durante el transcurso del día dos sirvientas, como adivinando sus penas subieron a atenderlo y de una le preguntaron si es q lo podían ayudar con su problema.

Al principio sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero de una u otra manera debía de curarse así q accedió.

-Y Hyoga?- pregunto Shun al mayordomo

-El joven salio muy temprano a su cabalgata y aun no vuelve-

-Ya veo…- Shun se quedo pensativo, mientras seguía disfrutando de su cena

Pasada la cena, el pequeño decidió pasar a la biblioteca a sacar unos libros. Encontró muchos más de los q él recordaba, y como su pasión era la lectura, tomo uno muy interesante para el y sentándose frente a la chimenea, recargado en uno de los muebles, comenzó a leer.

Su día había sido horrible, nunca en su vida le había sucedido tantas estupideces

-Said!- grito el joven

-Si señor- llego corriendo el mayordomo

-No vi. a los caballos del señor Camus, donde esta?-

-El señor se retiro de palacio en la tarde, así como el señor Shaka-

-Ya veo…y mi esposo?-

-Hace un momento lo vi. dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones-

-…puedes retirarte-

Lo q menos quería Hyoga en esos momento era cruzarse con su marido, no sabía q le diría, no sabía como reaccionaria; siendo como el era, tal vez hasta terminaba matándolo –"Maldita sea la hora q me olvide de esos papeles"-

Ese día Hyoga había ido a la reunión q todos los fines de año se hacia con los nobles de los alrededores, ellos juntos con Hyoga, quien aun no desempeñaba cargo de Rey, hacían las arcas anuales del gobierno. Justo cuando tenia todo eso, el rubio se había olvidado completamente de llevar unos documentos, y era por eso q estaba furioso.

Entro a la biblioteca, casi rompiendo la puerta, y sin mirar nada se dirigió a la gran mesa q se hallaba en el centro frente a la chimenea.

-Pero q es todo esto…- vio varios libros desparramados sobre la mesa –Solo esto me faltaba…los sirvientes desordenando mis libros-

Estuvo a punto de salir en busca del culpable, pero cuando giro, pudo distinguir claramente la melena verde de Shun.

-"Q hace el aquí?"- Se acerco lentamente para verlo –Oye me…- No siguió, ya q seria inútil. El pequeño joven estaba totalmente dormido, a los ojos del rubio, el pequeño era como un ángel, ni el mismo se percataba q lo miraba embobad, por q a pesar de todo no podía negar q su esposo era sumamente atractivo. Bajo la vista y vio q Shun tenia en sus manos un libro –La balada del viento- ese libro, era el favorito de Hyoga –"Ese es mi libro…q lindo…no estupido q estas pensando tu lo odias, lo odias"- pensó para si y antes de pensarlo dos veces, se agacho peligrosamente y comenzó a hamaquear a Shun para q despertara.

-Ah…-Shun abrió los ojos pegando un susto –Q pasa…- preguntaba al vació al joven, cuando sintió las manos del rubio -Hy..Hyoga..yo..yo-

-Tu q?- Su voz era fría y sin sentimientos –Ese libro es mío-

-Lo siento…es mejor q me valla…toma- dijo extendiéndole el libro

Bruscamente Hyoga se lo arrebato –No quiero volver a ver q tocas mis cosas, entendiste…nunca más- y le dio la espalda para acercarse a los estantes y comenzar a golpear las cosas

-Si…lo siento- Al joven le temblaba todo el cuerpo, realmente le asustaba estar cerca de su impulsivo y fuerte esposo, siempre era así…algo tosco, loco y lo peor –"Si q me odias"- pensó –Yo… - instintivamente comenzó a derramar lagrimas –"Vete Shun vete"-se dijo, y sin más salio como alma q lleva al diablo a su habitación, no quería vivir la misma escena de la noche anterior, una ves era suficiente para entender las cosas.

Hyoga seguía ahí, tremendamente mortificado… "Contrólate Hyoga…él solo estaba leyendo…y tu lo asustaste e hiciste llorar" El joven realmente tenia un problema y era su impulsividad "Tarde o temprano estallaría…mejor dicho ironocamnete ya lo hice, y no recuerdo bien todo"-

Paso unas horas en la biblioteca, mirando documentos. "Será mejor q me valla a dormir" Subió al segundo nivel, algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo lo molestaba –Q es esto?- al sacar el objeto, pudo ver claramente q era el libro q Shun tenia horas antes.

Lo miro por varios minutos, y luego de una inimaginable batalla mental, en la q recordó el asustado rostro del joven y las lagrimas correr por el, tb recordó escenas de aquella noche, y sin más q pensar y decir entro a la habitación del peliverde y sin hacer el mayor ruido posible, le dejo el libro junto a su almohada –Descansa…ángel- Y salio de la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V:**

-_El viento soplaba, y al compás de este las hojas iban cayendo…seria el ultimo gran paso para Carlota; era mejor optar por la felicidad de tu ser amado q por el sufrimiento quedándose a tu lado…dejaría ir a…a…Felipe…-_

Ya iba por más de la mitad de aquel libro, q encontró junto a su almohada. La historia q contenía el libro era muy apasionada y sentimental, a Shun le sorprendió muchísimo q este tipo de literatura, por así decirlo "rosa" le gustara tanto a su rubio esposo.

La novela era básicamente acerca de una joven noble sumisa y recatada llamada Carlota, q se enamora perdida y obsesivamente del mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, pero su amor no seria correspondido, ya q este joven de nombre Felipe, estaba enamorado de la Señorita Jazmín, la cual era la dulzura personificada. El drama central radica en como Carlota sufre el rechazo del joven, pero todo daría un giro, cuando se anuncia el compromiso arreglado entre Carlota y Felipe. Al principio la susodicha, se sentía en las nubes, pero al ver el sufrimiento diario de su amado lo deja ir. Pero realmente Felipe estaría sufriendo junto a Carlota?...

-…dejarlo ser feliz…- Shun dio un largo suspira –"Tal vez la manera de q Hyoga sea feliz…sea…dejándolo libre"- pensó para el.

Tontamente desde el día q había recibido el libro, Shun se había hecho la ilusión de q tal vez algún día seria correspondido x Hyoga. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como el pensaba.

-Xq no me deja ir…tan solo soy una carga, es más fácil q me deje regresar a mi palacio-

-Joven Shun…-

-Hola Marina…q sucede?- volteo hacia la pequeña con una gran sonrisa

-…Hola joven, lo q sucede es q han llegado visitas al palacio y su presencia es requerida-

-Ya veo…y dime quienes son?-

-Son…pues la verdad no sé, pero creo q son personas muy importantes…entre ellos hay una joven muy bonita-

-"Una joven?...puede q sea por…"- no le dijo nada a Marina, simplemente cogió el libro y salio a toda velocidad en dirección al palacio.

Flash Back

-Un hijo-

-Jajaja vamos pero si ellos no están equipados para eso-

-Si si lo se, pero dicen q traerán a una bella princesa, para q sea la segunda esposa del príncipe-

-Andale, va tener un aren de esposos y esposas jajajaXD-

Eran dos capataces q hablaban acerca de las nueva noticias o mejor dicho chismes q se oían por todo el palacio.

-Y q pasara con el joven Shun?...-

-Pos no sé, supongo q se quedara como el primer esposo del joven-

-O tal vez lo mande a encerrar…-

-…-

Tras uno de las puertas estaba escondido Shun escuchando toda la conversación.

-"Realemente me volverían a encerrar?...una nueva esposa…una q si, sirve…q esta equipada para dar un heredero"-

Fin del Flash Back

En el gran salón del enorme palacio, estaban reunidas las visitas. Sentada en uno de los amplios sillones de la enorme sala, estaba la nueva prometida de Hyoga; era una hermosa mujer de no más de 25 años, alta, con un precioso cabello Lila, q combinaban exóticamente con sus enormes ojos azules; como decían los nobles, era tan comparable con la belleza de Atenea.

-Usted es realmente bella Saori…-

-Es usted muy amable joven Hyoga-

-Nada de joven Hyoga…dime solo Hyoga-

La joven le sonrió, lo q provoco q el rubio también lo hiciera. El se había imaginado q le traerían como segunda esposa a una horrible princesa, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver q Camus había conseguido a una hermosa princesita a ser su segunda esposa.

Mientras los presentes veían con notable agrado como los dos jóvenes se compenetraban por así decirlo, llego un agitado Shun, quien fue recibido por un eufórico Camus q corrió a recibirlo.

-Shun, a los años q te veo- lo abrazo protectora mente, mientras el peliverde, buscaba un lugar por donde sacar la cabeza y poder respirar –Estas tan lindo-

-Ho…hola…Camus- fue lo único q logro decir cuando se safo del abrazo

-Ya era hora…usted debe ser el príncipe Shun de Andrómeda, realmente es un joven muy bello, ya veo por q el señor Hyoga lo eligió como su primer esposo- A tales loas, Shun se ruborizo, bajando la cabeza –Pero q grosero, deje q me presente, soy el rey Kido de oriente y es grato para mi presentarle a mi nieta Saori- El hombre se acerco a la joven para ayudarla a q se pusiera de pie

-Un gusto joven- le dijo la susodicha, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fatal, q no solo fue notada por Shun, sino tb por un serio Hyoga –Espero q nos podamos llevar muy bien-

-Si..si claro- Shun se sentía muy incomodo en toda esa situación, no era fácil aceptar q te estaban remplazando por otra, ya q tu no eras capas de procrear –"Q estupideces piensas, tarde o temprano pasaría esto".

La conversación entre Camus y el abuelo de Saori continuaron, mientras la joven conversaba animadamente con Hyoga acerca de las nuevas piezas de teatro q se estaban presentando en la corte.

Obviamente para Shun, ninguna de las conversaciones estaban en su banco de datos, ya q a pesar de haber salido de su habitación hacia 2 meses, no había podido salir de palacio, ya q se le estaba prohibido.

-"Mejor me hubiera dejado en mi habitación…Hyoga, realmente soy una carga…mira q bien se llevan, realmente ellos si hacen una gran pareja, nada como esta mierda de matrimonio q tenemos…_dejarlo ser feliz_ eso seria lo mejor, imaginar tener q cruzarte todos los días con la otra mujer de tu esposo, y saber q el la aprecia más a ella q a ti, y q tu solo fuiste una carga…y no olvidemos q un juguete de diversión por una noche.

Pero ya creo q fue suficiente de hacer el papel del mártir esposo, q es abnegado y perdona todo, es q tal vez nunca le llegue a decir q lo amo, pero tampoco dejare q por dejarlo ser feliz, yo me limite…no…tu no eres capas de eso.

Ayyyyy Shun, aun eres un niño temeroso, cobarde a pesar de tener 20años, el encierro no te ayudo ni a guardar rencor, ni ser fuerte. Pensaste q en los 5 años, tus lagrimas se habían acabado por completo, pero estabas tan equivocado…"-

Shun se encontraba sentado en una silla de caoba situada junto a las ventanas, un poco, pero no del todo alejado del grupo. El aun seguía con sus constantes debates mentales, entre ser un enamorado idiota o convertirse en alguien fuerte.

Hyoga se había dado cuenta perfectamente del supuesto malestar q estaba sintiendo Shun, y eso lo lleno de gloria y dicha, estaba feliz al saber q el niño estaba sufriendo.

-Y como es tu relación con él?-

-Perdón?- Hyoga fue interrumpido por una pregunta un tanto comprometedora por parte de Saori.

-Lo amas?...digo por q fue él-

-…- q decir, la verdad? O mentir?

-Creo q esta pregunta te incomoda…xq será- la joven disfrutaba ver el rostro confundido de Hyoga.

-"Pues lo odio con toda mi alma…pero no como voy a decir eso, sino esta cotorra no se va a querer casar conmigo, me va a tener miedo"-

-Pues es mi esposo…lo tengo en estima-

-En serio?-

-Sabes Saori, si deseas ser mi esposa, debes ser más sumisa- la miro fríamente

-…- esas cortantes palabras realmente molestaron a Saori, pero no lo dio a notar –"Este no es tan tonto como pensé…será mejor tener cuidado…y encargarme de ese mocoso"

Shun seguía mirando por la ventana, hasta q se le acabaron los temas para su discusión interna, por lo q levantándose y haciendo una leve reverencia se retiro del salón en dirección a su habitación.

Para él su presencia ya era de más a esas alturas. –"Resignación…nunca será tuyo"-

-A donde vas?-

Esa voz, y esa expresión.

-A pues…pues y…yo…yo…lo siento, ya me iba- Shun comienza a caminar en dirección a su habitación, pero es detenido por un brazo, q lo jala rudamente –No…por favor- no era capas de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te hice una pregunta-

-A mi habitación…-

-Me ahorraste el pesar de tener q verte…ya viste a mi prometida- Hyoga miraba despectivamente a un Shun, al cual lo tenia sujeto de la muñeca con rudeza.

-Si es muy bonita…será buena esposa- el solo decir esas palabras le dolían –A hora q ya vas a tener la a ella, supongo q me dejaras ir…-

-…- Hyoga solo lo miraba seriamente

-Yo, lo siento…- Shun comenzó a temblar, podía sentir un amor enfermizo por Hyoga, pero no estaba tan dispuesto a recibir los maltratos de Hyoga. A pesar de ser un hombre, era muy frágil, y el mismo estaba seguro q no aguantaría un contacto parecido al de la noche del banquete.

-No te iras…te quedaras aquí…y sabes xq?-

-…-

-Xq eres mío, además el deshacerme de ti en esta casa es muy fácil…puedo volver a encerrarte…o mejor xq no mandarte a la torre…sé q durante todo ese tiempo tuviste contacto con uno de los sirvientes…-

-No le hagas nada por favor- Shun lo miro directamente a los ojos –El no hizo nada-

-No le haré nada, pero…tu recibirás en castigo…-

-…-

-A hora eres el mártir Shun jajaja XD…bueno bueno, creo q el mejor castigo será….mmm. cual…encerrarte?-

-…-Shun estaba temblando

-Nooooo, creo q de eso ya tienes suficiente…q tal…si a ver…te golpeo hasta q te quedes inconsciente-

-…no…-

-Entonces la primera-

-…no…-

-…-

-Haz lo q quieras…-

Hyoga no se esperaba esa respuesta, cualquier cosa como un ¡no no me lastimes! o una suplica de perdón, pero nada de lo q pensaba recibió de Shun. El le estaba dando carta libre a q hiciera con el lo q se le viniera en gana.

La primera intención q tuvo Hyoga fue el de golpearlo, pero al levantar su puño, pudo notar visiblemente como el joven cerraba los ojos, pero en ningún momento bajo la cabeza.

Por otra parte Shun esperaba el impacto del puño de su esposo, peor se sorprendió q este nunca llego, y es más en ves de eso recibió una suave caricia sobre su mejilla.

Lentamente comenzó abrir sus ojos, ambos estaban tan cerca, q podía escuchar los latidos de sus corazones y sentir el aliento del otro.

-Hyoga…-

-Largate- Hyoga soltó a Shun y lo empujo lejos de él.

-…-

-No te quiero ver….largate…y una cosa más me casare pasado mañana-

-Estaré allí-

-No es necesario…solo verte me opacaría el día…-

-Entiendo…con permiso-

Shun emprendió una desesperada marcha hacia su habitación, y allí se encerró. –"No más Shun…déjalo ser feliz…déjalo…nunca me debí de ilusionar con el…y pensé q el sentía algo por mi…por el libro"-

-Shun…- lo más fácil para Hyoga en ese momento había sido largar a Shun. No sabia q le estaba sucediendo, el tener tan cerca lo había puesto nervioso y a la ves bien. –"Tonterías….era solo la impotencia"-

-Hyoga donde te habías metido-

-No, solo fui a ver una cosas-

-Nosotros ya nos retiramos…nos volveremos a ver pasado mañana…ósea el día de la boda-

-Fue un placer Hyoga-

-Igual mente Saori- Hyoga se inclino y le deposito un beso en su mano enguantada.

Y el gran día llego. Todo era de un lujo impresionante. Habían mandado traer los mejores productos de distintos lugares del mundo. Pero lo q más llamaba la atención era el arreglo del palacio, según se decía, este iría de acorde con el vestido de la novia.

-Q maravilla, todo es de ensueño-

-Pues es el matrimonio del príncipe-

-Si pero y q hay de su primer matrimonio…no se pareció nada a este-

Eran tres mujeres entradas en edad, las cuales pertenecían a la nobleza.

-Hablando del primer esposo…donde esta q no lo veo?-

-Bueno según lo q me han contado por ahí, la relación entre ambos muchachos no es muy buena q digamos-

-En serio?...y yo q pensé…-

-Q sucede, xq te quedaste callada-

-Ahí esta el joven príncipe-

-Valla q se le ve muy bien, el niño realmente esta muy bien…lastima q ya no sea tan joven como antes-

-Jajaja piensas q el te hubiera hecho caso- ambas señoras se mofaron de su amiga

-¬¬…q descorteses-

Así como estas nobles señoras, habían muchos más; todos halagaban y disfrutaban del buen ambiente y tb del delicioso buffet q se ofrecía.

La ceremonia se llevaría acabo en el gran jardín, ahí se había mandado colocar una pequeña pero hermosa capilla tallada en madera fina con una ligera cubierta de plaqué de oro e incrustaciones de diamantes. Las flores q adornaban todo el camino eran la famosas margaritas de novia, q estaban acompañadas por cantidad de flores silvestres como frutas exóticas.

-Te luciste Camus-

-Shaka amigo…pensé q no vendrías- frente a Camus se encontraba el rubio, quien para esa ocasión se había colocado un hermoso traje de seda turquesa ceñido en la cintura, el cual hacia una hermosa combinación con sus bellos ojos.

-Como no hacerlo, si recibí una invitación de tu puño y letra jajaja XD-

- Seee…sabes preparar una boda en tan poco tiempo no era lo mío, pero mira a todos les encanto-

-Pero xq tanto afán en q la boda se realizara tan pronto- Shaka cogió una copa de champagne de la bandeja de uno de los mozos q pasaba junto a ellos –Q lo del heredero no era para más adelante?-

-El rey morirá pronto…y se quiere asegurar antes de su muerte q su único nieto le traerá vida eterna a la dinastía…de lo contrario es capas de ceder el trono a su primo-

-Su primo…estas hablando de Isaac de Kraken?-

-Exacto, todos sabemos q los Kraken desde antaño solo ha buscado en dominio completo de los reinos, y si él llegara al poder, podríamos esperar más guerras-

-Dime q pasara con Shun?-

-Se quedara como el primer esposo o el segundo, todo depende de Hyoga-

-Creo q no es del todo saludable para Shun q se quede aquí-

-Me dices q…ahora si es factible-

-El divorcio, es solo cuestión de traer los papeles y hacer q lo firmen-

-Como si fuera tan fácil-

-Vamos q pasa no era q Hyoga se quería deshacer de Shun?-

-Pues veras Hyoga me estuvo contando unas cositas y…-

-Xq no lo quiere soltar?...-

-No es q no quiera, es q no quiere-

-No entiendo, estas redundando-

-Seriedad Shaka…no sé xq cada ves q hablamos de este tema nos ponemos así-

-Como así Camus?...lo q tu tratas de hacer es cambiar el tema ¬¬-

-Hyoga piensa q la mejor forma de hacer sufrir a Shun es dejándolo "junto" a él en el palacio-

-Pero…vamos tu puedes hacerlo entrar en razón, eres como su padre-

-Oye no soy tan viejo, soy como el hermano mayor ¬¬-

-Basta Camus…esto es algo q tenemos q discutirlo con ambos jóvenes…y además no sé xq le escogiste a una bruja como esposa-

-Era la única q estaba dispuesta a ser la segunda-

-Ya veo…pero esa chica es…una víbora-

-Dale chance, además a Hyoga le callo muy bien-

-Bueno ese es su problema, pero no quiero saber q Shun sufrirá por todo esto-

-Y el padre Mu?-

-Para q quieres saber de él? ¬¬…-

Ambos siguieron conversando, mientras el tiempo pasaba y un Hyoga muy tenso subía al segundo nivel, mejor dicho a su cueva ósea su estudio, ahí pasaba horas de horas, sino estaba viendo documentos, estaba leyendo, tomando o pensando en como hacerle la vida imposible a su esposo o como tratar de deshacerse de él, peor lo ultimo eso de pensar tanto en Shun lo comenzó hacer después de esa noche.

En esos momentos Hyoga estaba totalmente estresado. A hora vendría la carga del heredero. En el fondo el no se quería volver a casar.

-Esa tía es una arpía…como me metí en todo esto…con el afeminado de Shun ya estaba bien todo- callo por unos minutos –No con ese nada esta bien…pero no se q no va joder tanto como esta-

Miro el enorme reloj de la pared, eran las 6:50, faltaban 10minutos para q su mundo se volviera a partir en dos.

-Todos sea por el trono- dijo antes de salir del estudio.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la escena más extraña q podía haber visto.

-Maldición…no no te caigas- el pequeño recogía las hojas q se le comenzaron a caer –Y con lo pesado q se me hizo conseguirlas-

-Shun q estas haciendo?- su voz era fría, tanto así q daba miedo

-"Cielos me descubrieron"- pensó Shun mientras hacia intentos fallidos por esconder la pila de laminas con hojas (de las silvestres) –Nada…no bajare no te preocupes, solo….pase a la biblioteca por una cosas…yo ya me voy…suerte-

Tras decir estas cortas palabras se adentro a su habitación, cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras el.

-Idiota…bueno pues a mi segundo suicidio-Y bajo al primer nivel, para llevar a cabo la boda.

Todo salio como se había planeado, la novia había llegado a tiempo, los arreglos realmente combinaban bellamente con el vestido de Saori. La fiesta q le siguió a la boda fue de lo mejor, claro esta q Hyoga no la disfruto mucho, aun tenia curiosidad por saber q tenia Shun y además por molestarlo un rato.

-Hyoga esposo mío, bailemos- le dijo una arreglada Saori, quien portaba un enorme vestido blanco sin mangas, el cual poseía incrustaciones en diamante.

-Como gustes-

Mientras Shun en su habitación, colocaba las hojas en un gran portafolios y bajo cada una de ellas hacia pequeños apuntes, mientras pensaba como cambiarían las cosas.

Continuara. . .

Holas: Pues muchas gracaisa a todos los que leen este humilde fic jajajaja ya veran que dentro de muy poco las cosas se van a poner mejor jajajaja XD por cierto quiero agradecer a Iserith, Garibola, Naayu, Aliss.chany Makiko Fujiwara...muchas gracias chicas por sus comentarios, y no crean jajaja Shun va a sufrir más, más y más jajajaja XD...nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI:**

-Hyoga, querido date prisa q se nos hace tarde para el baile-

-Ya voy Saori-

Esa noche Saori y Hyoga irían como invitados de honor a un baile q están organizando el gobernador de uno de los pueblos vecinos. El rubio no estaba muy animado con la salida, pero a la insistencia de su esposa el había aceptado, además era mejor salir q quedarse en el palacio.

-Hyoga te espero en el primer piso-

-Si si si…- Saori salio de la habitación dejando a un Hyoga asqueado –Maldigo el día q escogí a esta cotorra…espero q me dé, de una ves el heredero-

El joven príncipe se termino de vestir para luego salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la biblioteca, haría esperar un poco a más a su esposa.

Entro en la biblioteca, y como muchas otras veces se encontró con Shun.

-Q haces aquí?- el pequeño volteo, y apenas lo vio palideció notablemente –Pensé q estabas enfermo-

-…buenas tardes Hyoga, aun sigo enfermo, pero deseaba sacar unos libros- Shun tomo un libro del estante más pequeño y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –Saori lo debe estar esperando, ha ella no le gusta esperar mucho-

-Oye, no me devolviste mi libro-

-Mn? Perdón q libro-

-La balada del viento-

-"El libro q me dejo"…lo lamento je q tonto soy, pensé q me lo había…jajaja…tome- Se lo entrego luego de sacarlo del bocillo de su bata

-Lo terminaste?- su voz aun era fría, cosa q le daba escalofríos a Shun

-Si-

-Hn.- Hyoga le dio la espalda y comenzó a buscar unos documentos encima de la mesa

Shun al ver, q ya era ignorado en esa sala, se dio la media vuelta y antes de salir se despidió de Hyoga –Hasta mañana, q se divierta- y salio.

Desde el momento q Shun había conocido a Hyoga lo había tratado como un igual, pero después de la llegada de Saori, esta le obligo a q se dirigiera a él con más respeto, xq seria el nuevo rey y además xq muy pronto ella seria la primera esposa, las cosas solo eran cuestión de tiempo.

A Shun desde el primer momento q vio a Saori, se le clavo una espina en el corazón, esa mirada, esa forma de actuar, su todo, le daban miedo; era como decían algunas sirvientas, la nueva princesa era una bruja. Nunca se metía con ella, bueno trataba de no cruzarse con ella ni con Hyoga, este ultimo le cumplía todos sus caprichos, no importaba de q índole eran, todo por q ella era el instrumento para traer prosperidad al reino.

Era muy sabido q los príncipes no se llevaban muy bien, pero a pesar de todo lo q se decía, Saori 100pre buscaba la forma q su marido se molestara con Shun y lo castigara. Ella ya llevaba viviendo en el palacio 8 meses, y en todo ese tiempo Shun había recibido muchos castigos, uno de ellos era el estar encerrado en la torre, para el pequeño ese era el peor, ya q no era lo mismo estar en su habitación q pasarla en esa oscura torre.

Shun entro a su habitación y antes de comenzar a llenar su herbario (ese cuadernito lleno el capitulo pasado), se asomo por la ventana, y ahí diviso a Hyoga entrando al coche en el cual se dirigirían a ala casa del gobernador.

-Hyoga date prisa-

-…- el rubio no respondió y antes de subir completamente, miro en dirección a la habitación de Shun. No lo quería admitir, pero le daba un poco de remordimiento él dejarlo ahí y no llevarlo.

Al llegar a la fiesta, muchos de los invitados se acercaron a conversar con la joven pareja. Saori sujetaba posesivamente el brazo de Hyoga, mientras q este sonreí hipócritamente a la gente.

-Señorita Saori, joven Hyoga, sean bienvenidos- se acerco una señora de unos 50 años, vestida elegantemente.

-Gracias Varonesa Duni, no nos íbamos a perder esta fiesta por nada del mundo- dijo zalameramente Saori.

-Jajaja ya veo…señorita, no le molesta si me robo a su alteza por un momento no?-

Saori tomo de primera esa invitación un tanto desagradable, pero no iba mostrara a ala gente q era descortés no? –Para nada, yo iré a saludar- y se retiro dejando al rubio y a la varonesa solos

-De q desea hablar bella Duni?-

-Tu 100pre tan atento Hyoga…mi niño tu sabes q yo te conozco desde q era muy pequeño, por algo era muy amiga de tu difunta madre- los dos iban alejándose hacia la terraza mientras conversaban –Me preocupa tu relación con Saori-

-Q te preocupa Tía?- ese apelativo solo se lo decía cuando estaban a solas.

-Ya sabes, me han dicho por ahí o mejor dicho Camus me ha dicho q hay problemas con Shun-

-No es nada…por favor q le puedo hacer?-

-Xq no lo trajiste?-

-Esta enfermo, además como voy a venir con los dos-

-Xq no?...to0dos sabemos q tienes dos compromisos, no es para tanto-

-Ya estoy harto de que todos me digan q trate mejor a ese maricon-

-Baja tu voz Hyoga, además xq te expresas de esa manera de Shun-

-No entiendes tía, no se xq me hicieron casara con un hombre, a mi no me gustan…pero parece q a él si-

-Adonde quieres llegar Hyoga, y en ningún momento te pregunte eso. Tu solo te estas enredando hijo, las cosas no son como tu crees-

-…- su ti tenia razón, el estaba perdiendo el control de la situación –lo siento-

-Estas muy alterado Hyoga, te aconsejaría, q te acercaras más a tu esposo, él me parece una persona muy buena y a los poco q pude conversar con él en una ocasión, me vi obligada a aceptar q él jovencito es muy sabio-

-Cuando hablaste con él, si…- Volteo sorprendido Hyoga

-Si lo tenias encerrado, ja pues lo hice el día de la boda hijo, aun q ese día no hubo mucha fiesta como lo hubo con la tuya con Saori, me quede lo recuerdas-

Flash Back

La fiesta q se había organizado luego de la pequeña ceremonia, no era nada del otro mundo, solo habían sido invitados algunos nobles, y entre ellos se encontraba el gobernador, con su esposa la Varonesa Dina.

Mientras la varonesa paseaba por una de las terrazas, se curso con el nuevo esposo del príncipe.

-Buenas noche, interrumpo-

-No para nada- el joven le regalo una preciosa sonrisa –Buenas noches tb-

-Joven Shun usted debe estar muy feliz, se a casado con uno de los jóvenes más cotizados y guapos, y además agreguemos q es un príncipe-

-Hai- Shun asintió ante el comentario de la mujer, pero no dijo nada.

-No esta feliz?-

-Pues…a mi me obligaron a contraer nupcias, pero no puedo decir nada, usted sabe como son estas cosas-

-Te molesta la compañía de Hyoga?-

-No para nada, él me parece una persona muy buena, solo q yo no le caigo muy bien, y eso…y eso es lo q me da un poco de miedo-

-No temas…pero cambiemos de tema, cuales son sus actividades favoritas- ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas

-Pues me gusta mucho la botánica, antes de venir aquí, yo estudiaba junto a un grupo de sacerdotes la naturaleza, pero bueno esa algo como un sueño trunco, un chico como yo nunca puede llegar a ser un botánico-

-Xq no?-

-Las obligaciones, además a hora q estoy casado, solo puedo hacer lo q se me diga y se me autorice-

-Ya veo…pero y cuéntame más sobre ti-

Fin del Flash Back

-Para él tampoco fue fácil esto del matrimonio sabes-

-Mnn.-

-Bueno no te interrumpo más, síguele con la fiesta- la varonesa se retiro, dejando a un pensativo Hyoga.

-"Para mi no es tan fácil aceptara las cosas así como así, aun falta más…Shun, no te soltare por nada"-

La fiesta continuo, Hyoga se estaba aburriendo tremendamente, tanto así q rechazo las múltiples veces q su esposa le había pedido q salieran a bailar. Lo único q quería hacer era volver a su palacio y dormir.

Mientras tanto en el palacio Shun terminaba de llenar su herbario con las ultimas hojas q Seiya le había conseguido.

-Cada día son más y más, años de trabajo y entrega, sino fuera por esto, me hubiera muerto de la aburrición- Cerro el cuaderno y lo fue a dejar al escritorio, cuado vio un pequeño calendario –Mañana es mi cumple años…vaya q rápido pasa el tiempo…ya son 21 años-

Se metió en su cama y apenas cerro los ojos quedo profundamente dormido, pensando en todo lo q haría el día siguiente.

Ya era más de la media noche y la joven pareja arribaba al palacio.

-Cariño, vallamos a dormir-

-Ve tu Saori, yo aun tengo asuntos q hacer-

-Pero si me dijiste q estabas muy cansado, por eso regresábamos-

-Haz lo q te digo- Le dijo fríamente, a los q Saori asintió haciendo un puchero.

Después q la joven se fuera, Hyoga subió al segundo nivel, y se dirigió a la habitación de Shun. Al entrar lo pudo ver profundamente dormido, a pesar de que la habitación estaba en penumbras pudo distinguir claramente el rostro pálido de Shun, pálido y blanco como la nieve, xq raras veces salía. Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, para luego alejarse de la cama como un rayo.

-"Dios Hyoga calmante"- se decía él mismo, como una forma de autocontrol. Al retroceder unos pasos choco contra el escritorio, y pudo ver muchos libros y cuadernos de notas. Abrió uno q le llamo mucho la atención, este era de color verde, la tapa estaba hecha a base de una tela muy fina cubierta por cantidad de hojas –Un herbario- susurro Hyoga. Dentro de este pudo apreciar muchas clases de hija silvestres, algunas conocidas para él y otras no. Debajo de cada una hacia como un pequeño comentario o mejor dicho un estudio, una descripción de lo q era.

Dejo el cuaderno en el mueble y siguió mirando las cosas, y entre ellas hallo un calendario, en este estaba marcado el día 13 de Setiembre, y con letras grandes _"21años de prospera vida"_

-Mañana es su cumpleaños, mejor dicho hoy es su cumpleaños- el nunca se había tomado la molestia de averiguar esas cosas, era por eso q durante esos 5 años, nunca se le había festejado algo al joven.

Hyoga retorno a la cama y sentó al filo de esta. Al hacer esto la cama se movió suavemente, haciendo q Shun despertara.

El peliverde abrió los ojos y lo primero q vio fueron esos hermosos ojos celestes, estaba en un completo shock, pero rápidamente reacciono al darse cuenta a quien pertenecían.

-Hyoga…- retrocedió en su cama, pegándose más a la cabecera, mientras se tapaba con las sabanas.

-Vengo a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños-

-"Regalo, lo mismo dijo esa ves" No por favor no lo hagas-

Hyoga se extraño las palabras de Shun, pero aun así se le acerco –Xq no quieres q te de tu regalo? Pensé q te gustaría q te diera una sorpresa-

-Por favor Hyoga, no lo haga-

-No me trates de usted, xq lo haces…no huyas- la voz de Hyoga seguía fría

-No quiero q me hagas lo de esa ves…por favor no lo hagas- Shun comenzó a llorar.

Fue en ese momento cuando Hyoga se dio cuenta a lo q se refería Shun. El joven temía q lo volviera a tomar a la fuerza –"Tanto daño te hice pequeño?"- El rubio se acerco más hacia Shun, e impulsivamente le cogió la mejilla, ante tal acto el pequeño cerro los ojos.

-Hable los ojos-

-…- Shun lo abrió, y pudo ver como los labio de Hyoga se acercaban lentamente a los suyos.

Los pocos centímetros q los separaban se hicieron una nada. Hyoga había posado sus carosos labios sobre los delgados de Shun. Mientras q el primero besaba la dulce boca de Shun, este no hacia nada, simplemente temblaba y no respondía al beso.

Hyoga sintió q Shun temblaba, sintió el miedo q el pequeño sentía. Como una muestra de protección y confianza, el rubio comenzó a masajéale ambas mejillas bajando hasta su cuello y llegando finalmente a sus manos, en donde las cogió y entrelazo sus dedos; por la sorpresa Shun abrió instintivamente los labios, permitiendo a Hyoga introducir su lengua, al principio Shun estaba renuente, pero al correr de los segundos el pequeño correspondió.

Ese tímido beso, q había comenzado con suavidad, se estaba volviendo en un mar de sensaciones, muchas cosas pasaban por las mentes de los príncipes, pero aun a pesar de eso, ellos no se despegaban, era como si fuera la única ves q lo fueran hacer, pero lamentable el mágico momento se corto, cuando ambos jóvenes se separaron por la falta de aire.

Shun tenia los labios entre abiertos aun, y sin querer una lagrima le surco el rostro. Hyoga le limpio la pequeña gota y fue el primero en hablar.

-Xq lloras?- su vos seguía igual de fría, parecía q el beso no le había afectado en nada, pero el sabía aparentar muy bien.

-Tengo miedo-

-Miedo de q?-

-Miedo de ti, de lo q me vallas hacer- Shun bajo la mirada, aun seguían cogidos de una mano.

Hyoga siguió la mirada de Shun para ver sus manos.

-No tengas miedo, no te voy hacer nada…tu regalo de cumpleaños será…- no pudo terminar xq Shun lo detuvo

-No necesito q me des algo Hyoga, así estoy bien, así estuve bien durante 5 años- Shun soltó la mano del rubio, escondiendo la suya tras las sabanas.

-Hay un caballo blanco en las caballerizas, me lo acaban de mandar…es tuyo-

-Gracias…-

-Q sucede-

-No se montar- Shun lo miro directo a los ojos

-Mas tarde saldré a cabalgar con Saori, ven y te enseñare-

-…- Shun asintió con la cabeza, parecía q lo suyo con Hyoga cambiaria –"Le importo, creo q le importo, me beso"-

Hyoga se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, y antes de salir volteo a la cama, donde aun se encontraba sentado Shun.

-Lo q paso esta noche, no fue nada…olvídate de eso….no te hagas ilusiones- y así como apareció se fue.

Al cerrarse la puerta Shun comenzó a derramar lagrimas de angustia e impotencia. Hyoga era realmente cruel, al ilusionarlo de esa manera.

Fuera de la habitación, un perturbado Hyoga se dirigía a su estudio, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control, no podía ser, lo había besado y no había sentido, asco ni repulsión, se había sentido de maravilla –"Demonios, me gusto, me gusto…él me gusta"-

Muy temprano, a la mañana siguiente, los caballos, para q los señores de la casa salieran a pasear ya estaban preparados.

Saori salio imponente del palacio y subió a una bella yegua de color caramelo. Seguida de ella bajo Hyoga, quien se subió a un corcel negro, de repente llegan uno de los capataces, nada más y nada menos q Seiya, con la nueva joya del África, el corcel blanco llamado Lucil, el cual habías sido mandado por un poderoso emperador como regalo de bodas para Hyoga y Shun, el regalo llegaba atrasado, pero valía la pena.

-Señor, el regalo- Señalando al corcel –La joya de oriente "Lucil"-

El caballo, poseía una hermosa montura parecida ala que traía el caballo de Hyoga, parecía como si hubiera sido preparada especioamnete para ser el compañero de Deucalion.

-Oh Hyoga, es para mi?- Pregunto Saori, bajándose de su yegua y no dando tiempo a Hyoga continuo –No sabia, q me ibas dar tan bello obsequio, las monturas indican q es compañero de tu caballo…eres tan dulce, quieres q sea tu compañera para esto tb-

Hyoga no sabia, si reír o callar a Saori, el en su vida le daría un regalo así a esa bruja, pero la haría sufrir un rato más creyéndose la dueña de Lucil.

Shun bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, lucia un hermoso conjunto verde esmeralda para motar, aun q no fuera muy tomando en cuenta, en ese palacio, él seguía siendo el príncipe de un prospero país por lo q cada q salía de palacio lo hacia con hermosos trajes mandados hacer especialmente para el. Desde las escaleras, se podía escuchar la bulla q había en la entrada del palacio, por lo q apuro más el paso.

En la entrada de palacio, Saori seguía haciendo un espectáculo, tirando loas y exhibiendo al caballo ante los criados q habían salido a la entrada a ver lo q sucedía. También, se podía ver como llegaba un caballo al palacio, obviamente eran visitas, la figura se fue acercando cada ves más hasta hacerse visible, era Camus.

-Hola a todos….ah ya veo q llego la bella Lucil- exclamo un risueño Camus

-Es bella cierto- le dijo Saori

-Siii…ah Shun te felicito- le dijo al pequeño, cuando lo vio aparecer tras las criadas, q habrían paso para q saliera –Esta tan bella, exacta para ti-

-Perdón, de q habrás Camus?...ella es mía-

-Como q tuya? Lucil fue un regalo del Emperador Galio para Shun-

-O.o- Saori no sabia q hacer ni decir, simplemente se sintió sola, parada ahí en medio de la entrada, con el viento jugar con su larga cabellera

-Buenos Días Camus- se dirigió Shun

-Bellísimo como 100pre…te gusta Lucil-

-Si es muy bella-

-Bueno q esperas, sube-

-Hai- Shun fue ayudado por Seiya, quien no dejaba de reírse por el papelón q acababa de pasar la señora

-Diviértete- le susurro Seiya

-Gracias amigo- le respondió Shun, para luego cardarse q había alguien más allí aparte de todos ellos, Hyoga –Oh lo siento…buenos días Hyoga-

-Hola- fue la simple y seca respuesta del rubio –Camus nos acompañas?-

-No, yo mejor me quedo-

-Saori sube date prisa-

-Yo, Hyoga por q ese regalo es para el-

-No entiendes q se lo mandaron a él-

-Pero yo soy tu esposa-

-Y yo tb soy su esposo- hablo Shun sorprendiendo a todos, pero más q nada a Hyoga-

-A ti nadie te pidió q hablaras, en esta casa no tiene ni voz ni voto. Yo soy más q tu, recuerda q yo soy la esposa q sí sirve-

A Shun le cayeron como un balde de agua fría las palabras de Saori, no sabia q contestarle, en parte la mujer tenia razón. Pero ante de poder hacer algo Hyoga sujeto las riendas del caballo de Shun y hablo.

-Basta Saori, en esta casa él q manda soy yo, y pues date cuenta q aun no me das ningún heredero, por lo q Shun aun es mi primer esposo, y merece tu respeto- las palabras salieron frías y potentes de esos precioso labio –Será mejor q te quedes-

-Pero…-

-Te quedas, yo no estoy de humor como para aguantar tus quejas Saori, así q se buena esposa y quédate- Sin darle tiempo de contestar Hyoga hizo avanzar a ambos caballos alejándose del palacio.

Shun no pudo reaccionar, la acción de Hyoga había sido tan rápida q no le dio tiempo de decir o pensar algo.

-Ahhh, más despacio Hyoga…yo no se montar-

-Pues ya estas aprendiendo-

Ambos siguieron a la misma intensidad de galope por aproximadamente una hora, hasta q llegaron a un hermoso paraje lleno de flores silvestres y grandes albores, en ese lugar tb se podía escuchar el ruido de una cascada, era más q seguro q había un pequeño largo o riachuelo.

-Vallamos hacia el agua…los caballos están exhaustos, necesitan beber algo- Shun asintió e hizo q Lucil siguiera a Deucalion. Realmente la yegua q le habían dado era muy mansa o bueno lo era con el, ya q Shun aun sin saber montar parecía todo un experto.

Bajaron de los caballos dejándolos pastar y tomar agua, mientras ellos se sentaron a orillas del lago. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero principalmente Shun.

-"Xq hizo eso? Será tal ves q el sienta algo por mi?...no no q va ser, seguro q fue por contradecir a Saori, si q la tipa es una pesada, pero ya me las pagara me vengare de cualquier forma y…"-

-En q piensas?-

-Perdón?- Shun detiene su monologo mental y voltea a ver a Hyoga quien estaba a su lado

-Te vi tan callado y mirando a la nada…-

-Mmm, si quieres estar solo, yo me voy- Comenzó a ponerse de pie

-No te he dicho q te vallas…quería conversar contigo- Shun volvió a sentarse

-De q deseas hablar-

-Xq te casaste conmigo-

-Me obligaron-

-Xq no escapaste-

-Xq no podía-

-Xq sigues aquí, conmigo si cada día te humillo más q el anterior, xq aceptaste venir conmigo aquí, tal vez te vuelva hacer lo de la noche anterior, no temes?-

-He soportado todo eso durante 6 años, creo poder hacerlo uno más-

-Q sientes por mi Shun…xq yo por ti solo siento odio, un odio tan grande q perfora mi corazón-

-Yo…yo…yo te amo Hyoga…lo hago desde el momento q te vi-


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII:**

-"Shun eres un idiota, q haz hecho, ahora te odiara más de lo que ya lo hace…esto se debió saber cuando estuviera muerto enterrado 3 metros bajo tierra, ahora solo me queda la resignación, tal ves me exilie de palacio, bueno aun q eso seria algo bueno…pero no, no, tal ves me encierre o peor me humille más de lo q ya lo ha hecho…no dice nada, en q estará pensado, q hago q hago"-

Shun se estaba poniendo sumamente nervioso, no estaba en sus planes el decirle a Hyoga q lo amaba, ahora solo esperaba la respuesta de su rubio esposo, el cual no apartaba la vista de las cascada, se veía sumamente sumido en sus pensamientos, cualquiera q lo hubiera visto en ese estado hubiera vendido su alma al mismísimo diablo para saber q es lo q estaba pensando.

-"El peor castigo q puedo recibir de ti Hyoga…es el rechazo"- pensó para si Shun

-Es una broma verdad- hablo por fin Hyoga, neutral como 100pre

-Perdón?-

-Si me querías arruinar el día, siente te satisfecho, xq lo haz logrado-

-Eso no es lo q yo quería- trato de defenderse

-Entonces q es lo q querías….ah ya sé- Hyoga se acerco más al cuerpo de Shun, hasta de un ágil movimiento tumbarlo en el pasto y colocarse encima suyo –Extrañabas estar entre mis brazos, no?-

-No es eso- comento con miedo

-No?- comenzó a morder el cuello de Shun, mientras q con sus manos recorría entero el cuerpo de su esposo

-Ah, no! no lo hagas por favor- las mordidas en su cuello lo estaban sacando de control, a pesar de sentir un gran dolor en el cuello por esto, el placer tb se intensificaba –Hyoga…no-

Pero a pesar de q su cuerpo le exigiera más caricias, su mente le decía q debía alejarse lo más rápido de Hyoga.

-Pero como q "no", si veo q tu cuerpo esta reaccionando perfectamente a mis caricias?...admítelo Shun…esto es lo q querías-

-"Esta jugando con migo, con mis sentimientos, con mi cuerpo y, x más q lo ame no puedo…"- Shun comenzó a empujar a Hyoga, tratando de sacárselo de encima, pero el rubio era más grande y fuerte q él, por lo q sus intentos eran en vano. Trato varios minutos más, pero era imposible, x lo q desistió de ser liberado, más su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no por las caricias, sino por el miedo. Tal ves al principio su cuerpo se sentía a gusto con los labios, dientes y manos de Hyoga; pero cuando su cuerpo y mente se juntaron formaron una balanza, de la cual él peso de la mente, del dolor, humillación, miedo y sufrimiento pesaban más; x lo q el cuerpo sucumbirían ante lo sentimientos y los pensamientos.

Hyoga seguía mancillando, por así decirlo el cuerpo de Shun, sus manos traviesas y lujuriosas ya habían despojado de la parte superior de su traje a Shun, dejándolo por así decirlo a su merced, pero se detuvo al sentir como este temblaba y ver q de sus hermosos ojos descendían finas gotas, gotas de lagrimas, q llevaban consigo amargura y dolor –"De nuevo Hyoga?...esta ves no estas ebrio, haz algo"- Hyoga dejo de tocar a su esposo, para luego liberarlo –Regresemos-

-…- Hyoga se levanto y se dirigió a su caballo, y volteo a ver a Shun, pero este no se movía, ni decía palabra alguna.

-Q esperas?-

-Yo no quiero regresar contigo- Shun se levanto y se enfrento a Hyoga, quien ya estaba motado en Deucalion

-No te lo he preguntado…tu vas a regresar-

-No…no te causo nada el hecho de q te haya dicho q te amaba?-

-Debería? Jajaja no seas tonto Shun, a mi me importa un rábano el hecho de q tu estés enamorado de mi, sabes en ves de darme una satisfacción o un halago, me haces sentir mal…Dios! Nunca pensé q iba a llegar a ser el amor de un afeminado-

-Hyoga…-

-Si?-

-…- Shun bajo su rostro y una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

-A hora te pones a llorar….no pienses q así me vas a ablandar o cualquiera de esas cosas cursis….apúrate-

Shun no se movía de su lugar, estaba dolido, se sentía humillado, destrozado, era como una basura…para él, el haber sido tomado a la fuerza, no había sido tan fuerte como el maltrato psicológico y sentimental q le daba Hyoga. Si es q el tenia dignidad, o la había tenido, era momento de descostrarlo; no importaba lo mucho q lo amara, no dejaría, ahora no dejaría para nada q el le hiciera odiarse a si mismo.

Tal vez fue un error el confesar sus sentimientos, pero gracias a eso, Shun pudo pasar la etapa del amor incondicional y estupido q estaba pasando. A hora las cosas serian como 100pre debieron ser.

Seria imposible en ese momento convencer a su posesivo e hiriente esposo, q lo dejara. Pero apenas llegara a palacio movería cielo y tierra, para liberarse de es yugo.

-Esta bien…iré-

-Ja, q fácil eres Shun…eres débil-

Ya para q contestarle, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y así como lo decidió, Shun montando a su yegua, regreso a palacio, en donde fueron recibidos por Camus y Shaka, quienes al verlos llegar, vieron q las cosas había cambiado, y no para bien.

-Chicos se demoran, y yo q pensé q llegarían antes del ocaso- dijo Camus mirando cómplice a Shaka

Ambos jóvenes bajaron de sus respectivos caballos

-Shaka, hace mucho q llegaste?- Shun se acerca y lo abraza

-Oh mi niño, llegue minutos después q ustedes salieron…te quise alcanzar en la mañana, pero ya sabes tu q 100pre me demoro-

-Si…yo…necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante-

-Yo tb te quiero decir algo…así q descortés q soy…Hyoga como estas-

-Valla a la hora q me ves Shaka...bien gracias- Hyoga paso entre los presentes adentrándose al salón principal –Camus, donde esta Saori?-

-Tu esposa reposa en sus habitaciones, deseas q la mande llamar…aun q su presencia estaría de más, ya q yo tb deseo hablar en privado contigo- el francés hizo un gesto de fastidio

-No, no es necesario, tienes razón…bueno y q es eso de lo q nos tienen q hablar- tomo asiento en uno de los muebles

-Nosotros vamos a mis habitaciones…con permiso Camus- se dispenso Shun jalando a Shaka escaleras arriba, dejando a Hyoga, de quien no se despidió.

-Ya se fue…habla-

-Pues Hyoga, Saori no ha tenido hasta ahora un heredero tuyo, y tu tío espera impaciente, al viejo ya no le quedan horas Hyoga, y si lo q esperas no llega lo antes posible, Isaac llegara-

-Ese maldito, pero xq darle el poder a Isaac si este tampoco tiene heredero-

-Lamento informarte q la difunta hermana de tu primo, dejo a cargo de este a su pequeño bebe-

-Un heredero de sangre, maldición- Hyoga echaba humos, realmente le molestaba esa situación, él concia perfectamente a su primo y estar bajo el poder de este, no era nada agradable; aun no entendía como era q su hermano mayor se llamara como él y q fueran tan amigos

-Una ves q Saori quede embarazada, pasara a ser tu primera esposa-

-Lo sé, pero eso es lo de menos-

-Tienes razón, por q ya se da aires- exclamo en mofa Camus

-Me queda la esperanza de ser el soberano de Kido, en caso no consiga el mío-

-Tienes razón, pero los dos sabemos q es lo q quieres-

En otra parte del palacio….

-El divorcio? Pensé q nunca lo dirías-

-Sabes las cosas ya se me salieron de control, ya no soporto ni un minutos más junto a Hyoga-

-Estas seguro Shun? Xq tu mismo me dijiste una ves q no importaban esas cosas con tal de estar junto a Hyoga-

-El amor te ciega e idiotisa-

-Jajaja q sensato…entonces iré a traer los papeles-

-Bien- Shun esbozo una fingida sonrisa…en el fondo Shaka sabia q todo esto le dolía tremendamente a Shun, pero era lo mejor.

-En una semana volveré-

Esa noche, el ambiente en palacio estuvo tenso, principalmente a la hora de la cena, en donde el tema del divorcio llego a oídos de Hyoga, por el mismo Shun.

-COMO Q DIVORCIO…YA TE DIJE Q TU NO TE VAS DE ESTA CASA!-

-PUES NO PIENSO SEGUIR CONTIGO MÁS TIEMPO- la actitud de Shun era nueva, atrás había quedado el sumiso y dulce, ahora era el hombre decidido y fuerte

-Y TU CREES Q PARA MI ESTAR CONTIGO ES LINDO…NO SEAS ESTUPIDO-

-ENTONCES DEJAME IR, Q TANTO TENGO Q HACER ACA SI NO TE IMPORTO, SI ME ODIAS, ADEMAS YA TIENES A LA BRUJA DE TU MUJER-

En esos momentos Saori entro en la conversación histérica, en primera por q le dijeron bruja y segunda xq su marido no dejaba ir al odioso del afeminado.

-ESTUPIDO AFEMINADO YO NO SOY UNA BRUJA, Y PORFIN ESTAS HACIENDO ALGO SENSATO AL IRTE-

-CLARO Q ES SENSATO, ASI NO TENGO Q VER TU ESTUPIDA CARA TODOS LOS DÍAS-

-Q TE CREES, PUES YA RESIGNATE SÉ Q ESTAS DOLIDO XQ NUNCA LE IMPORTASTE A ALGUIEN-

-HAY ESTA EL HECHO DE Q NO QUEDES EMBARAZADA, SE NOTA Q ERES UNA AMRAGADA E HISTERICA BRUJA, EN CONCLUSION ESTAS SECA-

-CALLATE- Saori se dejo caer a su silla llorando

-ESTO ES LO Q ESPERABAS OCACIONAR CON TUS PALABRAS, PUES SI Q BIEN TE VENDRIA A TI Q NO HEREDARA EL TRONO-

-COMO SI ME IMPORTARA LO Q TE PASE, YA MUY CLARO ME QUEDO TODO…JA NO PIENSO SER RECHAZADO POR SEGUNDA VES-

-PUES TONCES TIENES RAZON, LARGATE LARGATE Y Q SEA HOY MISMO SI ES POSIBLE-

-SI ESO ES LO Q HARE- Shun salio molesto del comedor en dirección a su habitación

En el comedor se quedaron Saori y Hyoga, pero esta noto como su marido tenia la intención de ir tras el otro para detener q se fuera –"Hora de poner el plan en práctica-"

-Hyoga amor, creo q ….- y antes de terminar la frase callo "supuestamente" desmayada en brazos de Hyoga, quien la recogió y la llevo a su habitación mandando llamar al medico en el camino.

El medico ya estaba con Saori en la habitación, Shun aun no salía de la suya con sus cosas, por lo cual Hyoga tuvo más tiempo de pensar en todo lo q sucedía en su casa. En eso salio el medico.

-Q le sucedió?-

-El problema joven, es q a la señora le han estado dando un té de hiervas para la infertilidad, cosa q quiere decir q es ese uno de los motivos por los cuales no puedes tener hijos, y bueno se desmayo por q su cuerpo no resistió más lo fuerte de las hiervas-

-"Hiervas…plantas…Shun…"- Sin terminar de hablar con el medico, salio de la habitación de Saori, encontrándose con Shun al borde de las escaleras, con una valija y en la otra mano su indispensable herbario.

Hyoga lo alcanzó, y apenas llego le tiro un fuerte golpe, el cual hizo caer a Shun soltando sus cosas.

Todos los q se encontraban en esos momentos en la habitación de Saori, salieron a ver q sucedía, la suso dicha tb lo hizo, y haciéndose el papel de la victima buena hablo.

-No, xq lo golpeas-

-Xq lo hago- tomo el herbario del suelo y lo abrió –Por esto-

Ahí, en ese pequeño libro estaba habían muchas plantas. El medico se acerco, y tomando el libro de manos de Hyoga paso las hojas.

-Valla excelente trabajo joven Shun usted es botánico-

-Claro q lo es, y fue este quien le daba ese té a Saori-

-NO ES CIERTO!- exclamo Shun levantándose, mientras cogía sus cosas –Yo nunca coleccione ese tipo de hiervas-

El medico siguió pasando una cuantas paginas más, hasta q de repente del libro cayo un sobre, el cual al abrirlo efectivamente estaban las hiervas.

-Y q es eso entonces-

-Yo no lo puse allí, pero mira como tengo todo, yo no pondría hiervas molidas como esas-

-Cállate, fue por eso q le dijiste a Saori q estaba seca no es cierto-

-Eso lo dije en un arrebato de furia- se defendía Shun, mientras trataba de bajar las escaleras, pero Hyoga lo tomo de ambos brazos –Suéltame déjame ir…alguien más puso eso en mis cosas-

-Hasta donde llegaras…era mejor dejarte encerrado- Hyoga estaba totalmente furioso

Shun trataba de zafarse, mirando a los presentes, pero ninguno era capas de intervenir, ya q conocían el carácter de su amo además creían q realmente el joven Shun lo había hecho, y principalmente por lo q este dijo en la cena. Pero entre todos, vio como Saori disimuladamente sonreía.

-Fue ella Hyoga, Saori lo puso entre mis cosas para culparme…ella es la q planeo todo esto-

-Tratas de decir q tb ella consumía este producto-

-Como puedes ser tan cruel Shun- Dijo fingidamente Saori, mientras caía de rodillas, corriendo todos a ayudarla.

-Eres un fingido Shun, te odio-

-Pues eso ya lo sabia, pero por más q lo hagas debes creerme- le rogaba, mientras seguían forcejeando –Saori no quiere tener un hijo, yo la escuche decirlo-

Flash Back

-Pero señorita xq no?-

-Pues perdería mi figura, y además no soy paciente con los mocosos-

-El joven se pondrá muy triste, y además perderá el trono-

-De q importa ese trono, si se puede quedar con Kido, q es más rico-

-Más q material, es simbólico-

-Bah, tonterías…Hyoga no me dejara por más q no tenga hijo, ya q planeare algo jajaja-

Fin del Flash Back

-Cállate, cállate-

-Te esta engañando-

Hyoga soltó a Shun y este viendo su oportunidad trato de escapar, pero Hyoga lo volvió a golpear, haciendo q el pequeño perdiera el control, cayendo estrepitosamente por las escalera.

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados, eran como cinco metros, y los escalones eran de madera; cada grada por la cual el cuerpo de Shun rodaba, emitía sonidos huecos. Después de unos shockeantes segundos, el cuerpo dañado de Shun llego a pies de las escaleras, sin derramar una gota de sangre.

Hyoga quedo asustado, sin saber q hacer, pero apenas vio al medico correr escaleras abajo, junto a unas criadas, el reacciono, pero no bajo, simplemente se encerró en su estudio.

-Dios mío, niño Shun- exclamaba una de las sirvientas, mientras trataba de hacerlo reaccionar

-Esto es grave- dijo el medico, revisando el cuerpo sin conocimiento del pequeño –Llevémoslo a una habitación cuanto antes-

Así el joven fue conducido a su habitación, en donde el medico lo atendió y curo las heridas, y reviso el golpe en su cabeza; le dio unos sedantes y horas más tarde salio de la habitación, y se dirigió al estudio, donde lo esperaba Hyoga.

-Como esta?-

-Solo ha tenido heridas superficiales, no hubo ninguna hemorragia externa-

-Entonces esta bien-

-Pues no lo puedo asegurar, el joven no presenta signos de golpes externos en su cabeza, pero como todos pudimos observar, el se golpeo esa zona repetidas veces-

-Q quiere decir eso-

-Puede q tenga una contusión interna-

-Y como ver si tiene eso-

-Solo esperar, dormirá por lo menos un día entero, solo queda esperar q despierte-

El medico se retiro, dejando a un pensativo Hyoga, quien aun no asimilaba lo sucedido, pero a pesar de todo su ira e histeria seguían a flor de piel, realmente se convertía día a día en un ser parco.

Pasaron 2 largos días, en los q fue velado x su amigo Seiya y una ves enterado Shaka, tb. Pero Hyoga no se asomo ni un solo día.

Por los ventanales de la gran habitación la luz se colaba cayendo de lleno en la cama. Shaka se restregó los ojos, levantándose así perezosamente de su posición, la cual era sentado junto a la cama, velando el sueño de Shun.

Levanto su rostro para ver a Shun y se alegro al ver los ojos del pequeño abiertos. Pero la felicidad se le iría pronto, cuando vio q a pesar de q la luz le caía directamente a los ojos, estos no se inmutaban.

-Shun?...- pregunto preocupado

-Shaka…yo- comenzó a derramar sentidas lagrimas

El medico reviso al pequeño, y no hubo opción de pensar o averiguar mucho, Shun había quedado ciego, el impacto q había tenido en el cráneo, había dañado una parte vital.

Apenas el medico dio su diagnostico, Shaka corrió al dichoso estudio, en donde Hyoga se refugiaba.

-Maldito, ya viste lo q hiciste, debes estar feliz-

-Q te pasa Shaka-

-Q q me pasa?...no sabes q tu marido tuvo un accidente, q fue causado por ti…y q ha quedado ciego-

-"Ciego? Ciego!"- se dijo Hyoga, eso si q no se lo esperaba –Yo…- se levanto con intención de ir a ver con sus propios ojos lo q le decía el rubio.

-Tu no vas-

-Es mi esposo, quiero verlo-

-Estas loco o q?...crees q te dejare ir, para q lo humilles y lo hagas sentir como una basura-

-No-

-Cállate, ya ti nada se te puede creer Hyoga, las cosas ya se pasaron, tu odio hacia Shun a rebaso los limites, ahora es algo enfermizo-

Shaka dejo a un abatido Hyoga.

Ahora q haría, él comenzaba a sentir esa sensación de culpa "No pero el se lo busco" pero no estaba en su plan o no era su idea el dejarlo así "Shun…mi Shun" las disculpas, el perdón o un siento, ya no bastarían; sabia q si alguna ves Shun le había dicho q lo amaba, ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Dos meses pasaron y todos en el palacio se desvivían por tratar de atender a una insistente Saori, q buscaba la manera de q todos estuvieran ocupados en ella y no en Shun.

En esos días Shaka había regresado a Andrómeda, para arreglar la llegada de Shun, por lo q este se había quedo relativamente solo. Ahora q estaba en ese estado ya no hablaba con nadie, excepto con Seiya, quien a pesar de ver q Shun estuvieran un mal momento, le seguía llevando sus plantas y lo ayudaba a colocarlas en el libro.

-Shun no quieres q te lleve al jardín-

-No puedo ver Seiya, q haría aya-

-Pues sentir la el viento, el olor de las flores, todas esas cosas-

-Tal ves cuando me sienta mejor-

-Llevas diciéndome eso varias veces-

-Es q no es fácil estar así…yo…- Shun derramo unas lagrimas

-Lo lamento amigo-

-Descuida, creo q soy muy llorón- dijo sonriendo

-Uy! Se me hace tarde…debo de ir a darle de comer a los caballos-

-Cuida a Lucil-

-Ella es la reina…adiós Shun- Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo y salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras el.

Shun se quedo sentado frente a la ventana, si bien no veía nada, trataba de escuchar el sonido de las aves, y el repiquetear del viendo en los árboles. De repente la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Q te olvidaste esta ves Seiya- pero no recibió respuesta –Amigo te comió la lengua el gato jajaja, vamos no juegues- pero de nuevo no recibió respuesta –Quien es?-

-Soy Hyoga-

Apenas escucho su voz, Shun se tenso.

La imagen q se presentaba frente a los ojos de Hyoga, era realmente triste. Shun, el cual aun q estuviera triste tenia en su mirar una brillo especial, estaba lastimeramente sentado frente a una ventana, imposibilitado de poder ver a través de ella.

-Solo vine a decirte q te puedes ir, pero no pienses q te daré el divorcio-

Shun no contesto, siguió en su posición.

-No esperes una palabras de perdón…puede q este sea tu castigo por lo q hiciste-

-Yo no le di esas hiervas-

-Es difícil creerte- Y sin más salio. A pesar de pareces frío Hyoga sentía un inmenso vació, sabia q lo q había hecho estaba mal, pero q pasaría con lo q Shun había hecho?

Esa misma tarde llego Shaka y preparando todo, mando llamar a Shun.

-Estas listo-

-Si-

-Tengan cuidado en el viaje-

-Gracias Camus…adiós- se despidió Shun, recibiendo de parte del mayor un paternal abrazo

-Cuídate-

-Lo haré-

-Tu tb cuídate Shaka-

-Si…vamos Shun q alguien muy especial te espera en Andrómeda-

Desde el segundo nivel, Hyoga veía como su pedacito de cielo(aun q no lo admitía aun), se iba.

-"Sé q lo haré, no se como, pero tu volverás"-

Las puertas se cerraron, llevándose consigo a Shun.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios Annila, Garibola, Aliss.chan, NAYU, Bububu (a pesar de tus tomatasos jajajaXD me parecio lucrativo tu comentario), cerdovolador, legendary y Alina……….Espero q este capítulo les haya gustado, aunque a mi parecer es muy telenovela jajajaja XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII:**

El viaje de regreso a Andrómeda paso sin percance, la verdad q hace mucho tiempo q había deseado volver a su tierra natal, pero le hubiera gustado regresar pudiendo observar el hermoso paisaje q se presentaba en el camino.

-Shun te sientes bien?-

-Si…quien esta en palacio?-

-Pues a q no adivinas quien-

-Ikki?...el volvió?-

Shaka bajo la mirada, la verdad a el le encantaría mucho volver a ver a su gran amor, bueno su secreto y gran amor, pero tal vez eso no seria posible en mucho tiempo o tal vez nunca.

-Tu sabes q no sabemos nada de él-

-Crees q este muerto?-

-Vamos Shun no hablemos de esto, creo q esta de más decir q para todos él esta muerto…muerto- Decir esas palabras eran como puñaladas traicioneras en tu espalda.

-Por q nunca le dijiste q lo querías?-

-Me hubiera correspondido?...vamos claro q no lo hubiera hecho, para el yo tan solo era su mano derecha, su amigo y de ahí no pasaban las cosas…Shun tu hermano me dejo muy claro una ves, q yo para él era como un hermano de la misma edad, uno en el q podía confiar, uno en el q podía dejar todas sus cosas pendientes…entiendes…-

Shun sentía en la voz de Shaka un inmenso dolor, seria mejor dejarlo ahí como estaba, no quería hacerlo sufrir, él sabia como había sufrido Shaka al no ver a Ikki regresar de la guerra, el rubio había sufrido más q el (Shun) q era el hermanito consentido.

-Y quien esta en casa?- Shun trato de alegrar el momento –Tal vez es mmmm…ya sé, es Shyriu-

Shaka sonrió, sabia perfectamente lo q el pequeño trataba de hacer –A pues, bien quisieras, pero no, no es él-

-No es Shyriu…pues quien más?- Shun se rompía la cabeza tratando de adivinar quien estaba en Andrómeda, esperándolo –Dímelo, dímelo-

-Ah no…tu vas adivinar…mira ya llegamos-

-El tiempo se me pasa rápido en tu compañía amigo….bueno y me dirás quien esta aquí?-

-No será necesario-

-Como?-

Las puertas del coche se abrieron y los dos jóvenes bajaron, pero apenas Shun toco el piso, una figura delgada con una larga melena celeste se le colgó del cuello.

-Volviste a mi, mí pequeño Shun…ahhhhh TT pero mira nada más como te dejaron- la persona comenzaba a llorar descontroladamente

-Ya no seas dramático Afrodita- Shaka trataba de alejarlo de Shun

-Afrodita?...eres tu…Dios- Shun se abrazo al cuerpo esbelto de su amigo –Pensé q no volverías del oriente-

-Oh vamos, una bella rosa como yo no encajaba en ese mundo de salvajes, xq sabes, no aguanto vivir como nómada…falta un baño decente, una tina…q horror- Afrodita se separo del cuerpo de Shun y cogiéndolo de la mano lo jalo al palacio –Ay, pero mírate, tu haz crecido…pero ahhh- volvió a llorar-Ese desgraciado q te escogió Shaka como marido, te han vuelto un chico…-

No continuo con lo q iba a decir, por respeto, sabia por parte de Shaka q a Shun aun le chocaba un poquito el recordar q por culpa de su marido quedo así.

-Ya vale Afrodita ya lo supere, lo bueno es q estamos juntos de nuevo…-

-Oh si sí-

Ambos jóvenes siguieron con su amena charla, había sido relame largo el tiempo q habían pasado separados. Afrodita había sido amigo de Shun desde q el pequeño tenia 3 años, a pesar de q se llevaban 5 años se complementaban muy bien, Afrodita 100pre había sido rechazado por los demás niños por su carácter afeminado y su físico tb del mismo calibre. Pero Shun había sido ese amigo incondicional q nunca lo dejaba solo, viajo a oriente xq según él halla en tierras lejanas encontraría inspiración para escribir una buena novela, pero como ya lo comento antes, no aguanto esa vida.

Depues de la cena…

-Shun, q harías si tu marido te viniera a buscar, xq después de lo q me contaste, parece q para el eras como un objeto-

-Dudo q lo haga, a pesar de todo el 100pre se quiso librar de mi, además no creo q se tome la molestia de hacer eso x mi, y sabes ni por nadie…-

-Esa arpía de su mujer, seguro q fue ella la q te puso esas hiervas en el libro-

-Estoy seguro q fue ella, pero…mejor dejémoslo así

-Lo malo en ti Shun, es q eres muy noble-

-Tal vez, tal vez, pero es q así soy jajaja-

-¬¬ como sea-

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Hyoga, las cosas no eran tan lindas como en Andrómeda

-Yo no voy a firmar eso Camus-

-No seas terco…esto no era lo q estas esperando desde hacia tanto tiempo?-

-…- Hyoga se le dio la espalda a Camus y tomo asiento en su silla tras el enorme escritorio en su estudio

-O es q acaso te gusta estar casado con el?...por q después de lo q hiciste, dudo mucho q sea ese el motivo por el cual no quieras firmar los papales del divorcio-

-Mi intención no era dejarlo así, pero ya no puedo retroceder el tiempo no crees? Las cosas pasaron así y…-

-Si si como digas, creo q esta de más q te siga insistiendo-

-Camus no firmare eso, por q el volverá a esta casa, y la única manera de retenerlo es q siga casado conmigo-

-Jajaja y como es q el señor de Cygnus va a conseguir eso?...mira estoy más q segura q no te van a dejar ni q asomes un pie por Andrómeda y obviamente menos vas a poder entrar a su palacio y traer a tu marido-

-Y q te hace pensar q voy a ser yo el q lo traiga de vuelta?-

-No entiendo-

-Quiero q vengas a ver esto-

Hyoga se levanto de su asiento y tomando a Camus del brazo salio de estudio, rumbo a las habitaciones q se encontraban en el primer nivel del palacio

-No te asustes cuando veas lo q tengo en mente-

-Ni q fuera a ver a un muerto jajaja XD-

Ambos llegaron frente a una de las habitaciones más viejas y alejada de todo el palacio

-Bueno, esto es lo q querías q viera?...la habitación más vieja de tu palacio?-

-Q gracioso ¬¬, esto no es….lo q te quiero enseñar esta dentro de la habitación-

Camus abrió la puerta y se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver a…

-Ikki de Phoenix….el hermano mayor de Shun-

-Así es, unos hombres lo encontraron esta mañana caminando confusamente por los alrededores, y unos al reconocerlo decidieron traerlo conmigo-

-Pero no se supone q él murió en batalla- dijo señalando al joven, el cual traía puesto un traje azul muy elegante

-Falsas su pociones, lo único q le paso, fue q perdió la memoria tras recibir un golpe supongo, buena la cosa es q no recuerda nada…-

Hyoga quiso continuar pero fue interrumpido por Camus –No pensé q cayeras tan bajo-

-A q te refieres Papá!- le respondió socarronamente

-Hyoga lo q piensas hacer esta mal…q tal si Phoenix recupera su memoria…te matara-

-Hombre no seas pesimista, eso no pasara, además a mi siempre me salen muy bien los planes-

-Uy si, 100pre aciertas-

-Si paso la voz a Andrómeda q encontré al desaparecido príncipe, Shun volverá a toda prisa…y no lo dejare salir más de palacio-

-No lo sé Hyoga…esto no esta bien…mejor solo dejarlo regresar-

-No!... Camus xq nunca te puede poner de mi parte, 100pre estas defendiendo a Shun, es q no te das cuenta q yo 100pre quedo como el malo de la historia…no te das cuenta q fue Shun quien ha estado saboteando lo del embarazo de Saori-

-Cálmate…además no te hagas el inocente, xq tu sabes muy bien q él ha sufrido más por tu culpa…además no me digas q tanto te importa la salud de tu mujer, a leguas se nota q la detestas, acaso no te haz puesto a pensar q tal vez todo fue planeado-

-Y dale con lo mismo…él(Shun) me dijo lo mismo-

-Bahh! Ya hablar contigo ya es imposible…mira Hyoga haz lo q quieras, pero por un momento, o mejor dicho, x una solo ocasión haz lo correcto, haz algo bueno-

Camus salio de la habitación dejando a un pensativo Hyoga, quien se encontraba frente a Ikki.

-Q harás?- le pregunto un sereno Ikki

-Volverás a casa Ikki-

-A Andrómeda- para esto Hyoga ya le había contado todo acerca de lo poco q conocía de la vida de Ikki y de su hermano, pero claro esta q había exceptuado las penosas situaciones entre él y Shun -Partirás hoy mismo-

-Gracias por todo Hyoga-

-No te preocupes, veras q en tu casa recordaras más cosas-

-Si, eso espero-

Esa misma noche Ikki patio junto a Camus a Andrómeda. Al principio Camus no creía q Hyoga hubiera abierto de esa manera sus ideas, pero estaba muy satisfecho, después de todo, tal vez estaba arrepentido y trataba de saldar todo de esa manera.

Hyoga se había quedado muy pensativo, realmente sentía odios por Shun, realmente le había dolido tanto el hecho de q estuviera por decir "envenenando" a Saori poco a poco?...la respuesta era muy obvia a simple vista, todos por así decirlo había visto la noche del accidente odio en lo ojos de Hyoga, pero tal vez como muchos dirían, pudo haber sido solo un impulso por la sorpresa.

El hecho de q Hyoga dejara ir a Ikki, era una clara muestra de q ya no quería hacerle más daño a Shun, pero eso era cierto… la verdad es q no lo era…a pesar de todo lo q el rubio pudiera sentir por Shun, su orgullo 100pre estaría primero, él no se dejaría humillar por Shun, Camus estaba totalmente equivocado al decir q no le importaba Saori, pues la verdad es q si le importaba, xq sin ella no podía llegar a heredar completamente el trono.

-Aun no me arrepiento de lo q te hice Shun, y el q te este mandando a tu hermano no es una muestra de ello-

Hyoga volvió a encerrarse en su estudio, mientras una histérica Saori gritaba por la ausencia de su marido.

-Regreso, regreso- gritaba una de las sirvientas de la casa

-Q pasa mujer xq gritas tanto- pregunta un malhumorado Afrodita, quien había sido interrumpido de su sesión de belleza por los sonoros gritos

-Pues quien mas q el joven Ikki, él ha llegado, y esta en compañía del señor Camus-

-Mentira…- Afrodita salio a toda prisa a la entrada de la mansión, y como había dicho la mujer ahí estaba Ikki, pavito como le decía de cariño –OH, Dios mío!...Ikki!- Afrodita entro a toda prisa a ala casa y se dirigió a la habitación de Shun –NO me vas a creer quien esta abajo-

-Buenos días Afrodita-Le dijo un sonriente Shun, quien se estaba terminando de colocar su capa –Quien esta abajo-

-Hola, si si…Ikki tu hermano Ikki esta abajo-

-"Ikki, no puede ser, pero el debería estar….." Muerto- dejo escapara un suspiro

-No, no esta muerto….esta aquí, regreso-

Afrodita jalo a Shun fuera de la habitación, para ir en busca de Shaka. Shun estaba muy nervioso y a la ves apenado, él estuvo esperando el "regreso" de su hermano, quería verlo desde hace muchos años, pero ahora él aparecía, y el (Shun) no podía verlo.

Ikki y Camus ya había bajado de sus caballos, y ambos esperaban el recibimiento de los dueños de casa.

-Esta nervioso?-

-Debería estarlo?...digo se supone q esta es i casa no…todo lo q esta aquí me pertenece-

-Así es, pero no me niegues q no tienes miedo-

-…-

-Si no quieres contestármelo, no lo digas, pero solo dime no recuerdas nada realmente-

-Nada y….y tengo miedo, si un poco de miedo a la reacción de mi familia-

-Ellos te aceptaran, te han estado esperando durante muchos años, Shun y Shaka, nunca perdieron las esperanzas, ellos nunca quisieron creer q estabas muerto-

-…-

-Uy! Pero si q sigues comunicativo- Camus giro su vista hacia la puerto, de donde se oían gritos –Mira allí salen-

Ikki volteo en dirección a la entrada del palacio, y pudo ver a tres jóvenes q se acercaban presurosamente, uno de ellos poseía una hermosa cabellera celeste, y junto a su boca mostraba orgulloso un lunar; a su lado iba otro joven, uno muy lindo, el cual poseía unos hermosos ojos, pero en estos se podía apreciar algo faltante; y por ultimo tras ellos venia un joven alto con una larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos turquesas, q apenas se quedaron fijos en sus ojos (los de Ikki) lo hizo estremecer.

-Ikki?...hermano donde estas- Shun se soltó del agarre de Afrodita y camino tanteando en busca de su hermano –Ayúdame…si-

-Quien es?- Le pregunto a Camus

-El es tu hermano menor Shun-

Shun se quedo en shock, cuando escucho la pregunta, tanto había pasad como para q su hermano no se acordara de él? –Ikki, es q acaso no me recuerdas?-

-…- el moreno no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo fijamente, él no quería acercarse a su hermano, él esperaba q el peliverde lo hiciera, aun q Hyoga le hubiera contado muchas cosas, él aun se sentía perdido en ese mundo.

-Acércate a él, no ves q esta ciego- dijo un mortificado Shaka, quien estaba observando la escena, no entendía q le pasaba a Ikki

El moreno quedo sorprendido tras las palabras de Shaka, Hyoga en ningún momento le había dicho q su hermano era ciego.

-Shun…- se acerco lentamente hacia el pequeño, y en un impulso q ni el mismo pudo comprender, lo abrazo protectora mente. Después de todo su subconsciente si se acordaba de su pequeño hermano –Perdóname-

El pequeño, no pudo aguantar las lagrimas, realmente había necesitado un abrazo como ese de su hermano muchas noches de tristeza, muchos días de necesidad –Ikki…te quiero-

-Yo tb-

Camus quien observaba toda la escena estaba sorprendido, supuestamente Ikki estaba con amnesia, como es q podía hacer y decirle todas esas cosas a Shun? –Creo q todos deberían saber algo-

-Q es eso q debes decir Camus?- pregunto Shaka, quien tras la conmovedora escena, había derramado lagrimas de emoción y felicidad, y tb de tristeza, cuanto le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Shun

-Yo se los diré Camus- hablo Ikki –Yo perdí la memoria en la batalla-

-Eso no es posible, entonces como es q le dijiste a Shun q lo querías- dijo un indiscreto e inoportuno Afrodita

-Yo…-

-Ikki va recordando poco a poco, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento, por ejemplo ahora recordó a su hermano, sus sentimientos hacia a él, xq lo tenía ahí frente a él, en una situación muy emotiva…además tb es por su subconsciente y tal vez tb por el simple hecho de haber vuelto a casa…todos eso influye muchísimo-

-En serio hermano?-

-Mm si si…- Ikki le agradecía mentalmente a Camus por haberlo sacado de ese apuro, en el momento q Afrodita le había dicho todo eso, no sabía q responder, xq ni el mismo sabia por q lo había hecho.

-Bueno pero no nos quedaremos aquí afuera no…hoy es un días especial, pasen para celebrarlo- Dijo Shaka, quien hizo entrar a todos al palacio

El sol se llevo consigo el hermoso día, dejando entrar en el espacio a la luna y sus hermanas las estrellas, quienes contemplaban a cinco jóvenes, conversando acerca de sus últimos años.

-Y así fue como llegaste donde Cygnus-

-Si, él me recibió en su casa y me ayudo en todo lo q le fue posible-

-No puedo creer q tu esposo tenga ese lado altruista Shun jajaja XD-

-No digas eso- le regaño Shun, volviendo a la conversación con los otros tres –Creo q seria necesario ir a darle las gracias personalmente a Hyoga-

-Que! Pero tu estas loco Shun, tu no vuelves a la casa de ese idiota-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Shun, es para q vuelvas con otro mal la próxima-

-…- Shun callo, ese había sido un golpe bajo

-Shaka tiene razón Shun, creo q aun no es momento para q vulvas, además no sabemos como se pondrá la pesada de Saori- hablo un calmado Camus –Ah si y con respecto a lo del divorcio-

-De q divorcio hablan?- pregunto curiosos Ikki

-Creo q ya es tarde mejor nos vamos a dormir no creen…Ikki debes estar agotado por el viaje- dijo Afrodita y luego volteo en dirección a Camus –Usted señor Camus q piensa-

-Pues si si tienes razón, será mejor irnos a dormir-

-Están evadiendo el tema verdad-

-No Ikki ellos tienen razón, debes descansar, ya mañana te contaremos todo- le dijo Shaka, mientras ayudaba a Shun –Afrodita acompaña a Ikki a su habitación-

-Yo quiero llevarlo-

-No Shun, vamos aun no puedes caminar solo por la casa, te paras cayendo hombre y no me insistas-

-OK ok esta bien…hasta mañana hermano- estiro sus brazos para q su hermano se acercara y pudiera abrazarlo –Bienvenido-

-Gracias, Shun-

Shaka junto con Shun y seguidos de Camus desaparecieron, dejando a Ikki y Afrodita, quien buscaba algo bajo la mesa

-Q haces-

-Nada, solo quiero ver si encuentro unos arcillos q se me cayeron en la mañana-

-¬¬ solo las mujeres usan arcillos-

-Si pero, yo soy más q una mujer-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Shun

-Shaka, no se lo digas-

-Esta ves se salvo, pero esta es una de las formas como Ikki va a recordar todo, además tarde o temprano se va a enterar quien es realmente Hyoga-

-No seas cruel Shaka, si Ikki llega a recuperar la memoria y se entera de lo q Hyoga hizo, levantara una guerra en contra de él, y ambos sabemos q Hyoga no esta como para asumir una-

-A ti ya no te debe importar ese mal nacido…es q aun no te acuerdas de lo q te ha hecho?...a pesar de todo me vas a decir q lo sigues amando, por favor Shun donde quedo tu dignidad, tu moral, pareciera q ese te la ha pisoteado completamente.

-Y tu q Shaka, aun amas a mi hermano, a pesar de q han pasado 10 largos años. Lo amas tb a pesar de q el no te recuerde, de q el no recuerde q tb te amaba-

-Q estas diciendo, no te había dicho ya todo el día en q regresamos, el no me quería, el solo me quería como un amigo-

-Tu crees q me trague todo ese cuento, OH vamos! Yo los vi, yo los oí, fue antes de q mi hermano saliera de viaje, yo tenia apenas 13 años y mi hermano 18 -

Flash Back

-Aun eres muy joven Ikki no vallas-

-Shaka yo soy el q representa a Andrómeda…seria un cobarde si no voy-

-Shun te necesita Ikki, no lo dejes-

-Acaso solo él me necesita?...no será q tu tb lo haces-

-Yo…no…- Shaka no sabia q decir, acaso Ikki se había dado cuenta de lo q sentía por el?

-Me iré Shaka, pero regresare…me esperaras?-

-Esperarte para q Ikki?- le respondió nervioso

Ikki fue acercándose lentamente a Shaka, quien nervioso retrocedió hasta q no tuvo más espacio por haber chocado con la pared. Ikki se inclino a la altura de su nuca-Para hacerte el amor- le susurro cerca de su oído, haciéndolo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

El rubio no sabía donde meter la cabeza, el siempre había soñado con ese momento, él momento en el q Ikki le decía q le quería hacer el amor…pero -"Y si es una de sus típicas bromas?...si de seguro q lo es"-

Shaka lo tomo de los hombros empujándolo lejos de el –Es una broma de mal gusto Ikki, no pensé q jugarías de esa manera conmigo-

-No es broma Shaka…tu me gustas, me gustas mucho-

-Ikki…- no sabia q decir, en esos ojos azul eléctrico, solo podía ver reflejado sinceridad, confesión y efectivamente afecto –Yo…yo te amo-

Al ver la reacción del Moreno el cual fue de sorpresa, Shaka bajo la mirada, pero fue sorprendido, cuando Ikki lo beso inesperadamente con pasión.

-Yo tb te amo- le dijo cuando tuvieron q cortar el beso por la necesidad –Me esperaras?-

-100pre lo haré-

Fin del Flash Back

-…-

-Y como te quedo el ojo-

-Espiar es de mala educación Shun-

-Yo no espiaba, nadie los mando a hablar en los pasadizos q daban a mi habitación jajaja- rió socarronamente

-Si si muy chistoso- dijo un colorado Shaka –Pero de todas formas ya no hay nada q hacer, solo…-

-Esperar q recuerde todo, y vuelva a ti, q vuelva a reclamarte la promesa q hicieron-

-Exacto- dijo sin pensar –Oye me…-

-Jajaja XD te lo saque…bueno me voy a dormir…gracias Shaka, x no decirle nada a Ikki-

-Si, pero Shun si tu hermano vulva a preguntar, yo no me negare a contarle, él lo debe saber, seria peor si se entera cuando ya haya vuelto-

-Hasta mañana- corto la conversación

-…q voy hacer contigo…duerme bien pequeño- le acaricio la cabeza y salio de la habitación.

-"La promesa…Ikki no sabes como había esperado para esto, pero ahora, no se q hacer, te necesito tanto…"- dejo sus pensamientos, cuando se cruzo con el en los pasillos –Ikki, q sucede, Afrodita no te llevo a tu habitación?-

-No- le dijo fríamente Ikki

-Ya veo, no debí confiar en el…ven yo te llevo- La habitación de Ikki y Shun se encontraban en el ala norte del palacio, pero la de él (Shaka) en el ala sur, y era por eso q casi en la noche era difícil ver a Shaka por esos corredores –Tienes suerte q haya estado pasando por aquí-

-…-

A Shaka no le gustaba mucho la actitud del nuevo Ikki, bueno no es q no le gustaba, sino es q la sentía muy fría, muy seca –"No pero esto será temporal"-

Caminaron unos pasos hasta q llegaron a la habitación del moreno, en donde los criados ya se habían encargado de colocar el poco equipaje q traía Ikki

-Llegamos, espero q descanses, y q pronto te acoples a lo q era tu antigua vida en Andrómeda- Shaka le sonrió y dándose media vuelta se dispuso a salir de la habitación

-Gracias- le dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible

-No hay por q, tu eres el señor de este palacio, bueno tu y tu hermano- Shaka salio de la habitación, un poquito más aliviado, aun q sea había podido cruzar unas palabras más con Ikki.

Los meses pasaron, exactamente 3 desde q Ikki regreso a casa y 4 desde q Shun abandono el palacio de Hyoga.

Shun vivía cada día más angustiado, ya q su hermano iba recuperando la memoria de una manera sorprendente, recordaba muchas cosas, incluido la promesa q le había hecho a Shaka, quien casi se muere de un infarto, cuando Ikki lo beso sorpresivamente en una reunión q tuvieron y le dijo q venia a recuperar lo q era suyo.

Shun se había sentido feliz x los dos, pero no le gustaba q su hermano le estuviera preguntando día y noche, el por q de separarse de Hyoga; nadie tampoco se había tomado la molestia de decirle q Shun había caído de las escaleras empujado por Hyoga. El temor del pequeño era q su hermano se enterara de su mal y de la culpa de Hyoga y corriera al palacio de este a matarlo; a pesar de todo lo q había sucedido, Shun aun quería a Hyoga y sabia q si su hermano se decidía a tomar cartas en el asunto, Hyoga aparecería muerto y es más la cabeza de este estaría como trofeo en la sala del palacio, como solía poner Ikki todos los demás.

Pero lo indeseado ocurrió, por un "leve" descuido de Afrodita, todo salio a la luz, y un Shaka q se sentía aun muy enfadado y con sed de venganza, le contó con lujos de detalles lo que había sido de miserable la vida de Shun, mientras vivió bajo el mismo techo q Hyoga.

-Y por cuanto tiempo más me lo pensabas ocultar Shun!-

-Hermano-

-No me digas q los estas defendiendo-

-NO es eso, solo q … es q te conozco y se que eres capas de hacer cualquier cosa-

-Pues claro q soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de q el pague lo q te hizo…mira como te ha dejado, crees q es poco q estés ciego y q además te halla humillado?-

-…- Shun no sabía q decir, su hermano tenia razón

-Donde quedo tu dignidad, el afecto a tu persona Shun?...cuantas veces cuando éramos niños te dije q no te dejaras pisar por otros, no te reconozco Shun, no veo en ti al hermano fuerte y lleno de autoestima q deje…- cada ves la furia y el disgusto de Ikki era mayor

-Ikki cálmate, estas siendo muy rudo- trato de apaciguarlo Shaka

-NO intervengas Shaka, tu lo haz estado engriendo demasiado, mi hermano parece una niña débil q se deja utilizar-

-Peor tampoco es para q le hables así- lo defendió Afrodita –Tu hermano hacia lo q podía, pero tal vez no es de él ser un hombre rudo y tosco q todo lo solucione con golpes, tal vez no es el activo si no el pasivo…-

-Esta bien Afrodita, gracias pero no le estas ayudando ¬¬…- le regaño Shaka –Ikki, creo q esto debes conversarlo con más calma-

-No no hay nada q conversar con calma…hoy mismo Shun enviare a alguien a la casa de tu marido, y vera de q es capas Ikki de Phoenix, y se va arrepentir por haber mancillado de es manera a un hijo de Andrómeda-

-Q vas hacer Ikki…no lo hagas, por favor yo ya lo olvide-

-Lo destruiré hasta q no quede nada de él, lo haré sufrir Shun, lo haré sufrir más de lo q el te hizo sufrir… y no quiero reclamos, ya hable y no hay marcha atrás…Shaka prepara todo, mañana a primera hora partiré a Cygnus-

Ikki salio del salón muy enfadado, y tras él iba Shaka, quien trataba de calmarlo. Las cosas se había salido ya de control y Shun no tenia otro remedio más q tratar de impedir q su hermano mate a Hyoga.

-NO llores pequeño Shun, precioso, además tu marido se lo merece- Afrodita consolaba a un perturbado Shun q no dejaba de llorar

-Afro el lo va a matar, sé q Hyoga se merece todos los castigos del mundo, pero el verlo muerto no me haría sentir aliviado, sino me destrozaría más de lo q ya estoy-

-Shun…-

-Yo, yo no quiero q muera, sé q aun q yo lo ayude no recibiré nada a cambio de Hyoga, es mas no debería hacer nada…pero, pero…-

-Es tan fuerte el amor?...tan fuerte q te hace reaccionar de esa manera-

-Yo estoy más q seguro, q él nunca me quiso hacer estos Afrodita, él estaba confundido y molesto-

-Dios, tu estas tratando de conseguir algo de mi cierto-

-Me iría solo Afro, pero mis ojos me lo impiden, ayúdame a conseguir un medio de transporte, por favor, llévame donde Lucil-

-Lucil? Tu yegua?-

-Ella sabe le camino, solo debes traerla a mí, Shaka no me deja verla, la tienen escondida en uno de los establos-

Lo q le pedía Shun era algo peligroso, sabía q si Ikki se enteraba de lo q podía hacer, lo mataría antes a él. Pero, no podía dejar morir a su amigo sufriendo de dolor por un amor –"Decidido mejor no me enamoro"-

-Uhmmm, esta bien te voy a ayudar, pero yo no me hago cargo si tu hermano explota como volcán y ruega tb para q le vengan una de esas recaídas q tiene cuando recuerda más cosas-

-Gracias amigo- Shun lo abraza con ánimos, sabía q esa era la única oportunidad q tenía de ayudar a Hyoga

Todo el plan era arriesgado, pero debía funcionar de alguna u otra manera. Afrodita le encargo a uno de los capataces más jóvenes q guiara a Lucil y su pasajero a la salida del palacio y que no dijera ni una sola palabra de lo q vería, o lo mandaría a matar con el clan Piscis de donde el provenía.

Conseguir a Lucil había sido otra odisea, la yegua estaba completamente asilada de todo, ya q era muy salvaje y solo atendía a las ordenes de Shun, pero a este le había prohibido completamente el uso del caballo por su estado. El gran plan fue escabullirse entre los establos y dejar escapara a unos cuantos caballos, para q así los guardias q cuidaban esa zona dejaran sus puestos y él pudiera sacar a Lucil.

Las cosas marchaban como seda, Afrodita había decidido quedarse, para armar la cuartada de q Shun estaba muy deprimido en su cuarto y q no quería ver a nadie, o bueno eso es lo q le dijo a Shaka, quien trato de entrar a ver a Shun para consolarlo.

-Espero q te valla bien pequeño Shun-

El jovencito llevo a la yegua hasta la salida del palacio, él no había podido distinguir al pasajero, ya q este llevaba una enorme capa q le cubría todo el cuerpo y rostro.

-Gracias- La luz de la luna se reflejo en el rostro q se dejo ver, al haberse caído la capucha de la capa.

-Príncipe Shun-

-Shhh es un secreto…no le digas a nadie- Se coloco de nueva la capa y ordeno a Lucil partir, dejando al joven sorprendido y muy asustado de paso, si Shaka e Ikki se enteraban de lo q había hecho lo mandarían colgar.

Lucil corría como el viento, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a Cygnus, para q su dueño pudiera descansar y arreglar sus asuntos.

-Hyoga, espero y me recibas-

Ya habían recorrido más de la mitad del camino, realmente la yegua parecía mágica, no había dejado de correr a la misma velocidad durante toda la noche y aun lo seguía haciendo. Cuando ya estaban llegando a la frontera de Cygnus Lucil paro su galope violentamente, haciendo despertar a Shun, quien estaba un poco atontado por el cansancio de viajar durante toda la noche.

-Q sucede preciosa- trato de tranquilizar a Lucil –Lucil?- pero la yegua aun seguía nerviosa, y trataba a toda costa de cuidar a Shun

-Lucil, ese es el nombre de esa belleza?-

-Quien anda ahí- Shun se asusto al escuchar esa voz gruesa y varonil, se maldecía una y otra ves por no poder ver en donde se encontraban exactamente

El hombre salio de donde estaba escondido, este acto hizo retroceder a Lucil

-Donde estas?- pregunto ya más asustado Shun, quien se agarro con más fuerza de las riendas de su caballo

-Frente a ti- el hombre se sorprendió al ver q el joven no lo había visto

-Déjanos pasar-

-Por q lo debería hacer? Se nota q tu y tú caballito son de buen venir…mmm perteneces a la realeza?- pregunto el hombre, quien había visto el escudo q portaba Lucil –Solo personas de la realeza tienen escudo familiar, y es más marcan a sus caballos con ellos-

-Esta equivocado-

-Será mejor joven q se baje de su caballo-

-No no lo haré- Shun tiro de la riendas a Lucil, y esta avanzo a todo galope

-Crees q puedes escaparte así nomás?- El hombre subió a su caballo y dando un silbido 2 hombres más salieron y fueron tras Shun.

Por más q Lucil corría, no podía librase de los hombres, estos eran muy rápidos y además por el hecho de que la yegua había estado cabalgando durante toda la noche

-Preciosa, creo q nunca debí salir de palacio- le decía Shun a Lucil

Llegaron a una amplia pradera, la cual estaba iluminada por la luna, en ese campo Lucil podía tomar más ventaja, ya q no habían obstáculos q se lo impidieran, pero de repente otro corcel se le atravesó en el camino obligándola a esta a frenar de tal modo q se alzo en dos patas, produciendo la caída de Shun,.

-Por q haces esas cosas idiota-

-Lo siento, pero mira pararon-

-Si, pero Mime cuantas veces te he dicho q…ah- el hombre volteo hacia Shun –Así q querías escapar-

-Yo…- Shun no sabía q decir ni hacer, esta muy nervioso –Lucil…-

-Tu yegua salio huyendo, parece q te abandono-

-No ella nunca haría eso- estaba más q seguro q ella llegaría a casa de Hyoga y al ver llegarla sola sospecharían de lo q había sucedido…-"Shun idiota, como si Hyoga se fuera a preocupar"

-Como te llamas- se escucho la vos suave de un joven, supuso Shun

-Para q…si me van a matar háganlo ya-

-Quien dijo q lo haríamos…aun q seria buena idea-

-Basta Saga deja de molestarlo- se escucho la vos de otro joven, esta era más seria. Parece q recién había llegado, ya q Shun escucho cuando bajaba de su caballo -Levántate-

El pequeño obedeció, estaba completamente atemorizado, si bien no podía ver, se sentía acorralado, hasta ahora pudo percatarse de 3 personas

-Q haremos con el Aioria- le pregunto Mime

-Yo creo q esta muy lindo…podríamos jugar un rato con él –Saga se acerco a Shun y lo tomo de la barbilla –No quieres precioso?-

-Suéltame- Shun se separo del cuerpo, y se quedo mirando al lado contrario de donde estaba Saga

-Hola estoy por acá precioso, esta muy nerviosito-

-Ya deja de jugar así Saga mejor lo hacemos de una ves y ya… tu q piensas Mime-

-No sé yo le veo algo raro a este chico-

-Como q?-

-Vamos Milo y me preguntas a mi-

-Pues podemos venderlo-

-Nos darían mucho dinero…pero prefiero primero hacerle alguito-

-No no me hagan nada- Shun trato de salir corriendo, pero no se dio cuenta q en salio en dirección de uno de los jóvenes y choco con este

-Uy parece q te prefiere a ti Aioria jajaja XD….pero mejor dámelo si-

Al sentir q había chocado contra uno de los jóvenes Shun sintió pavor, y de esto se pudo dar cuenta el joven, pero no quiso prestarle atención total 100pre hacían eso, bueno no él, pero los otros si.

-Hagan lo q quieran- tomo a Shun de los hombros y lo empujo en dirección a los demás, luego subió a su caballo –Vamos Mime o te quedas-

-Espérame- El otro joven subió a su caballo y siguió a su amigo –Oye Aioria, tu crees q hayamos hecho bien al dejar a ese chico con esos dos?-

-No lo van a matar, además ya sabes q al final a esos chicos tb les gusta…no se q tienen ellos, tal vez sea como dicen _Nuestra belleza los cautiva_-

-No sé Aioria, ese chico tiene algo raro, sabes creo q esta ciego-

-Ciego?-

-Si, bueno me di cuenta cuando me atravesé en su camino, sé q a lo lejos se me podía ver, ya q en la pradera no hay nada, peor parece q el no lo hizo y es más no trato de esquivarme…además cuando Saga le hablaba no lo miraba, y tb cuando salio chocando contigo…-Mime no termino, ya q Aioria había salido en dirección a sus compañeros –Aioria!-

Mientras tanto Shun era tocado por esos dos jóvenes lujuriosos, quienes no dejaban de asustarlo.

-No te resistas, veras q te va a gustar…bien Saga yo voy primero-

-No no, la ves pasada fuiste tu, ahora seré yo-

-Esta loco, tu me los dejas casi muertos-

-Bueno q tal los dos-

-Bien-

-Suéltenme, no me toques….auxilio-

-Nadie te escucha precioso-

-Basta-

-Aioria? Q haces aquí…ah picaron tu tb quieres probarlo

-Me lo llevare-

-No leoncito el nene es nuestro- le dijo Saga –Además yo lo vi. Primero-

-A él no le van hacer nada….-

-Xq?-

Aioria no les contesto y paso entre ellos y ayudo a levantarse a Shun

-Oye me tu no sales de aquí con él-

-A no?- Aioria miro a Shun, una ves más sintió el temblor en el cuerpo del chico –Me lo voy a llevar-

-No seas idiota y deja de bromear…tráelo acá-

-Chicos- llego Mime

-Quédate con ellos Mime- Aioria subió a Shun a su caballo y salio a todo galope, Shun se había resistido, pero Aioria era más grande

-Q le pasa a ese-

-Chicos, lo q sucede es q ese chico-

-Q tiene, estaba lindo y era nuestro-

-Pues era ciego, no se dieron cuenta-

-Q!-

Aioria llevo a Shun hasta la orillas de un río y bajo del caballo junto al joven

-No me hagas nada por favor-

-Como te llamas-

-Soy Shun-

Aioria comenzó a mover sus manos frente al rostro de Shun, peor este no respondió; efectivamente como había dicho Mime, el chico estaba ciego.

-Q hace un chico como tu solo-

-Yo iba camino a Cygnus-

-Eres ciego, como llegarías-

-Mi yegua Lucil, ella sabe el camino-

-Es peligroso q viajes solo, tienes suerte de q hallas sido con nosotros, otros te hubieran matado-

-Prefería haber muerto, q haber sido violado-

-Yo no te voy hacer nada-

-No puedo confiar en ti…déjame ir-

-No, aun no….tu q tienes q ver con Cygnus-

-…-

-Tu no eres cualquier granjerito…tu eres de la realeza-

-Estas equivocado-

-Jajaja vamos llevo mucho tiempo en este trabajo, un chico pobre nunca llevaría una capa como la tuya, o una botas así-

-…no yo-

-Además tu yegua portaba el escudo de una familia-

-A quien ibas a ver a Cygnus-

-"Q hago q hago, no puedo dar el nombre de Andrómeda, ni el de Hyoga…Dios"-

-Vamos habla-

-No te diré nada-

-Tendremos q hacerla a la mala- Aioria saco un cuchillo y se lo coloco a la altura de su cuello –Ahora dime a quien ibas a ver a Cygnus o mejor dicho, de donde vienes-

-Yo…yo iba a ver a Hyoga-

-El señor de Cygnus, uno de los príncipes herederos, mmm y dime Shun tu quien eres-

-Soy Shun-

-No juegues, q tienes q ver con Hyoga nada-

-Aioria!- llegaron los otros tres jóvenes

-No le hagan nada-

-Xq?...- pregunto molesto Saga

-El pertenece a los Cygnus-

-Valla q sorpresa, tenemos secuestrado a uno de ellos-

-El no es un Cygnus- hablo Mime –Su escudo no pertenece a ese reino-

-De donde es?-

-Mejor q nos diga él- Aioria volvió a apuntar a Shun con el cuchillo, mientras Milo lo tomo por la espalda –De donde eres y q tienes q ver con Hyoga de Cygnus-

-Yo soy de Andrómeda…iba…iba a matar a Hyoga de Cygnus-

-Uy una venganza de familias- se burlo Milo –Q paso cuéntanos-

-Yo…no les diré más-

-No seas así nene…ya se lo ayudaremos matando a Hyoga-

-NO!- Shun dejo escapar su preocupación –"Tonto q hiciste"-

-Aja, ya veo este chico nos ha estado mintiendo-

-Habla de una buena ves o ahora mismo matamos a tu principito- hablo fríamente Aioria

Shun no sabía q hacer estaba en grandes problemas, su vida no le importaba mucho, peor lo q no quería, era meter en problemas a Andrómeda y tampoco a Hyoga. Pero no le quedaba otra cosa q hablar.

-El, el…-

-Es tu esposo- termino Mime

-"No Dios…q voy hacer"- pensaba preocupado Shun –"Nunca debí salir de Andrómeda"-

-Como sabes?- pregunto curioso Saga, quien ya se estaba aburriendo de toda esa situación

-Pues hace poco estuve, en Cygnus y me contaron q este príncipe Hyoga tenia dos compromisos, el primero con un Andrómeda y él segundo con un Kido...-

-Uy si, pero q tal si el es el primo del príncipe-

-No…por q el vino en esa tal yegua Lucil, hace tiempo hubo un gran alboroto en le muelle, ya q de oriente habían traído a una joya, esa era la yegua Lucil, quien era un regalo para el príncipe Shun de un sultán…se dice q esta yegua solo podía ser domada por su dueño-

-Wau, si q eres chismoso Mime, te enteras de todo-

-Jajaja no, lo q pasa es q por la sangre de Mime corre sangre de mujer-

-Cállense idiotas, agradezcan q ayudo-

-Así q su marido…pediremos recompensa….tu q piensas pequeño, eres muy lindo, de seguro q dará mucho por ti-

-"Creo q si moriré, creo q Hyoga no les dará ni un grano de arroz por mi"- Shun se quedo resignado, bajo el "cuidado de esa banda de ladrones, solo era cuestión de esperar

Lucil había cabalgado lo q quedo de noche, y a primera hora en la mañana llego a la puerta del palacio sorprendiendo a los criados, quienes de inmediato llamaron a Hyoga.

-Joven es Lucil, acaba de llegar-

-Lucil?-

-La yegua del joven Shun-

-Y el?-

-No, no esta-

Hyoga salio a ver q eso lo q sucedía, y efectivamente ahí estaba Lucil, se notaba q había corrido toda la noche.

-Q pasa preciosa- Hyoga se acerco a la yegua y esta se dejo acariciar por él –Por q no han desmontado al caballo- grito Hyoga

-Señor no se deja, y no encontramos al Seiya, él era el encargado de Lucil-

Hyoga no respondió, y él mismo desmonto a la yegua e hizo q la llevaran a descasar –"Por q estas aquí Lucil…q hace tu aquí sola, y con la silla de Shun"- con esos pensamientos el rubio entro al palacio, encontrándose con Saori quien bajaba apresurada las escaleras

-Mi amor q sucede-

-Nada q te importe- le respondió fríamente

-No seas así Hyoga…escuche q llego la yegua de Shun…ese tb esta?-

-Alégrate q no esta…Saori, hoy llegara Camus-

-Y?-

-Y no quiero q estés hablando como urraca tras él-

-"Este esta molesto por algo, creo q mejor…"- Saori bajo una dos gradas y comenzó a fingir mareos –Ah…Hyoga yo no me siento bien-

Hyoga como caballero y "buen esposo" corrió a ayudarla –Q te sucede-

-No lo sé, estos últimos días me estoy sintiendo así, tb tengo nauseas y todo…creo q-

-Estas embarazada!- pregunto sorprendido

-Aun no estoy segura, pero creo q si- mintió Saori

-Vaya ya era hora- Hyoga se alegro mucho por la noticia, tanto así q se olvido de Lucil.

En Andrómeda….

-Y Shun no va a desayunar?-

-Pues ayer Afro me dijo q se sentía un poco indispuesto- volteo a ver al susodicho –Y Shun?-

-A pues este él….-

De repente una de las criadas más jóvenes del palacio entra al comedor botando un florero

-TU DENUEVO, SOLO PARAS HACIENDO ESCANDALOS!- le grito Ikki, pero la niña no se amedrento

-Lo siento joven, pero es q Shun, el joven Shun no esta, y todo indica q no ha dormido en su habitación-

-Como?- Ikki ya se estaba poniendo tenso

-Pero este palacio es grande debió de haber dormido en otra habitación- Shaka trato de templar en ambiente

-No joven, revise todas las habitaciones, no esta en ninguna-

-Peor q tal si se levanto temprano y salio a dar un paseo, o quizás se quedo en la biblioteca-

-Para leer?...- Dijo sarcásticamente la niña –Imposible, se supone q él esta ciego no…eso quiere decir q no puede ir a la biblioteca solo y menos llegar al jardín en la mañana tan temprano solo sin q nos diéramos cuenta-

-La niña tiene razón- dijo Ikki

-Es más jóvenes- la niña sabia más, todos estaban muy sorprendidos –Ayer en la noche escuche de casualidad q el joven Shun quería ir a ver al joven Hyoga y pues…-

-Jajaja el esta ciego no se va ir solo no creen- hablo Afrodita tratando de callar a la niña, q si q era metiche

-Oh no no, para el eso no es problema, su yegua Lucil, es una joya realmente, tengo entendido, q ella llego sola desde Cygnus, o sea q conoce el camino, según escuche de algunos capataces dicen q ella puede regresar a Cygnus sin dificultad…conoce el camino-

-Pero a todo esto, se supone q Lucil esta encerrada en las caballerizas especiales y Shun no estuvo presente cuando se hicieron, puesto q no sabe ni como llegar contando pasos-

-Oh, pero yo me fui a ver si estaba Lucil, pero adivinen, ella no estaba, es más en la noche los guardias no estuvieron por lo q cualquiera pudo haber entrado y sacarla, y no necesaria mente tendría q haber sido el joven, tal vez un cómplice-

-"Esta niña me esta asustando…ya se hablan dado cuenta"-

-Y se q se fue, por q no están sus botas de montar ni su capa, por q deduzco q salio de noche y tb saque q haría un viaje, por q la capa era de las q usa para viajar-

-Eso es todo Ayaka- le pregunta un sorprendido Shaka

-Así es joven, esa es la poca información q tengo-

-Poca?- le dice sarcástico Ikki

-Me retiro-

-No, no lo hagas quédate un momento más- le pide Ikki –Afrodita, ayer dijiste q Shun se sentía deprimido cierto

-Si, yo lo deje en su habitación- Afrodita estaba súper nervioso

-Tu q dices Ayaka?- Ikki se dio cuenta q esa niña podía ser una muy buena ama de llaves

-Bueno ayer en la noche, uno de las cocineras vio andar por las barracas de los sirvientes al joven, dicen q después estuvo hablando con Dimitri, uno nuevo q no pasa de los 15 años-

-Ya veo…q dices a esto Afrodita?-

-Pues nada, el me estaba ayudando con las rosas del jardín, el le saca algunas espinas-

-No es cierto- interrumpe Ayaka –Dimitri debería tener arañones en la mano si es q haría ese trabajo, pero no las tiene, me tome la molestia de hablar con él…y pues le pregunte si había visto a Lucil y el se puso muy nervios, ese es el problema de ese chico, es muy miedoso y una ves q los intimidan suelta todo, por q yo le sugiero joven q lo interrogue a él-

-Jajaja, q buena consejera Ikki- rió Shaka

Las cosas iban de mal en peor para Afrodita, quien como 100pre no aguanto más

-Oh esta bien, yo lo ayude a escapara, y todo lo q dice esa niña es cierto-

-Ya sabia q había sido usted joven Afrodita-

-Así q de nuevo tu…pero no te das cuenta q lo mandaste a la boca del lobo-

-Yo…es q me lloro tanto y…-

-Shaka prepara todo, partimos a Cygnus-

-Esta bien- Shaka salio a preparar todo

-En cuanto a ti Afrodita-

-Yo me voy solito- y salio corriendo de la sala –"Iré a buscarte Shun antes q estos lleguen"-

-Ayaka-

-Si joven-

-A hora eres ama de llaves-

-Yo?...pero-

-Te lo ganaste…y estate atenta de lo q pase-

-Como ordene joven-

Ikki dejo a la niña en el comedor y subió a su habitación a preparar todo.

-Milo, q hombre una nota no se escribe así-

-Pero como si tu hubieras hecho bien Saga, no seas idiota-

-Basta...yo la haré- hablo Mime

-Ya ves Milo, 100pre este mocoso hace todo mejor-

-Yo tengo la culpa de q seas iletrado-

-Idiota, mira quien habla-

-Cállense…tenemos q planear todo bien- hablo Aioria, quien vigilaba a un dormido Shun, realmente el joven era muy lindo –Cuanto pedirás Mime-

-Su máximo tesoro es su reserva en oro, creo q sería apropiado pedir una cuarta parte de ese-

-Buena oferta-

-La cuarta parte?-

-Es muy poco- reclamó Milo

-Esta bien, además como nos llevaremos más dinero si solo somos 4-

-Bueno, ya entendí-

En el palacio de Hyoga, Saori se encontraba en su habitación hablando con su nana

-Srta. Saori, ahora le dijo al joven Hyoga q esta embarazada, pero q pasara cuando pasen los meses y su barriga no se hinche-

-Pues no llegare a esa etapa-

-Como?-

-100pre esta la técnica de la caída o la debilidad-

-Pero…-

-Pero tb esta la opción de ponerme almohadas-

-Si el joven quiere verla-

-Pues le podemos mentir diciéndole q esta prohibido o cualquier tontería, como si fuera tan difícil, de eso ya nos encargaremos en los próximos meses-

Realmente las ideas de Saori salían de mala mala, a muy mala. No tenia noción de lo q era el bien y el mal…estaba loca.

-_Donde tienes a mi hermano-_

_-Yo q sé, aquí no llego-_

_-No me mientas, como q no esta aquí, sácalo de donde lo escondiste-_

_-Largarte, no vas a venir a gritarme a mi casa-_

-Y eso gritos?-

-Parece q vienen del primer piso, escucho la voz del joven Hyoga-

Efectivamente, en el primer piso estaban Hyoga e Ikki peleando.

-Calma muchachos no es para q griten tanto- les decía Shaka –No ha venido Shun?-

-No, solo llego Lucil-

-Su yegua…Oh! Dios Shun, mi Shun esta perdido o quien sabes muerto en el camino- comenzó a llorar Afrodita

-Afrodita deja de decir esas cosas-

-Miren yo no sé nada de Shun y no creo q él fuera a venir aquí, sabe perfectamente q no es aceptado-

-Mi hermano, esta perdido por tu culpa- Ikki no podía aguantar más su furia

-Vale Ikki cálmate…mira Hyoga, él ósea Shun huyo del palacio con dirección a ti-

-Para q?-

-El te venia avisar de la visita de Ikki y a impedir q este te hiciera algo malo-

-…-

-Sabes él te quiere- como siempre intervino Afrodita –No sabemos q problemas puede tener, pero de seguro le esta sucediendo algo malo, y sabes todo por venir a ayudarte a ti…xq te quiere, a pesar de todo lo q le haz hecho-

-"Cielos, y a estos q bichos le picaron…Shun, jajaja venia a ayudarme y me quiere, si como no…"- Hyoga dio un largo suspiro –Mira, a mí no me importa lo q Shun sienta o deje de sentir, se perdió, pues q pena yo no tengo la culpa, así q váyanse si eso era todo-

-Pobre de ti Cygnus si me entero q tu tienes algo q ver e todo esto-

-Si si ya váyanse-

Los jóvenes se retiran.

-A donde iremos-

-Pues conozco a un a migo q vive aquí en este reino q nos puede ayudar-

-Quien?-

-Isaac de Kraken-

Hyoga se quedo sentado en la sala, pensando y uniendo cabos, pero todo indicaba q algo muy malo le debió haber pasado a Shun como para q se bajara de Lucil estando ciego….-"Va Hyoga no pienses en tonterías, su hermano ya lo buscara"-

-Joven Hyoga- entre un criado, se notaba asustado

-Q sucede- dijo fastidiado

-Llego una nota, en donde nos avisan q una banda de ladrones secuestraron al joven Shun-

-Y q más dice esa nota-

-Pues solo q quería un trueque, por el joven-

-Dinero, eso es lo q quieren…pero están locos si creen q moveré un pie…puedes retirarte-le sirviente hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció –Pues nada de nada, a hora tengo q hacerla de héroe y rescatarlo?...esta es una muy buena oportunidad de librarme de él, sé q si no mando el rescate, lo mataran…me limpio las manos de su asesinato jajaja XD…pero "_El te quiere_..."- la voz de Afrodita lo atormentaba –"Maldito amigo de Shun"- se levanto y salio al jardín.

-Me mando llamar señor Hyoga-

-Preparen todo, saldremos a buscar a la frontera-

-A quien joven?-

-Pues a quien más q a mi esposo-

Rescatarlo si, pero soltar dinero por él nunca, el nunca haría eso…después de esto se lo llevaría de vuelta al palacio y lo volvería a tener para él, como un trofeo.

-Mi Trofeo- Pero Hyoga no sospechaba q las cosas cambiarían.

Continuara...

Holas, como estan uffffff muchas pero muchas gracias por todos los reviews q feliz q soy jajaja XD...bueno bueno bueno, espero que les haya gustado el este capítulo, y pues jajaja XD no sé que más decir, solo que agradesco las tardes que pase en la casa de mi abuela cuando iba en primaria, ya que me sentaba con ella mientras almorzaba a ver sus telelloronas (telenovelas) jajaja XD ya pues entonces ahora los agradeciomiento: CerdoVolador, Thara, Tomoe KR Lupin, Kennich, Shunrrey, Edith, Alissa.chan, Shingryu Inasuma, Makiko Fukiwara, Legendary, NAYU (vaya somos compatriotas jejeje), Alina...Gracias a todas ustedes chicas...y por cierto no se preocupen que muy pronto Shun va a dejar de sufrir jejeje XD se viene lo mejor, y apareceran nuevos personajes como ven...y no es mi idea dejar a Shun ciego, pero esto lo hace más interesante jejeje XD

Saludos


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX:**

-Quien dices q me busca?-

-Uno de los jóvenes Andrómeda-

-Andrómeda?...Ikki…hazlo pasar-

Isaac de Kraken, primo de Hyoga. Este joven de mirada fría y penetrante, es tb uno de los herederos al trono de Cygnus.

Como era sabido, él y su primo no se llevaban muy bien, entre ellos existía una rivalidad a muerte; y la cosa se habían intensificado, cuando Hyoga contrajo nupcias.

-Por aquí joven- guió la sirvienta a Ikki y Shaka

-Bienvenido mi joven amigo-

-Isaac, q gusto volver a verte-

El abrazo efusivo de los jóvenes no se hizo esperar.

-Dime quien ese atractivo joven q te acompaña- refiriéndose a Shaka

-El es Shaka, mi mano derecha, amigo y amante-

-Valla…mucho gusto Shaka- le tendió la mano

-Igualmente- el rubio le sonrió

-Pero tomen asiento-

Los tres jóvenes tomaron asiento en los amplios y cómodos sillones.

-Q te trae x aquí Ikki-

-Necesito tu ayuda Isaac-

-Dime-

-Mi hermano desapareció en los limites de este reino, y necesito q me ayudes a encontrarlo-

-Tu hermano…espera él no es el marido de mi primo….-

-Tu primo?-

-Q no sabias?...Hyoga de Cygnus es mi primo…aun q no nos llevamos muy bien q digamos-

-Entonces sabrás q es el ser más repugnante q existe sobre la faz de la tierra-

-Ah él es una mierda, a mí 100pre me trato como basura…pero bueno ese es el amor de primos tu sabes jajaja XD-

-Tu Primo odia a Shun…y pues tengo la leve sospecha de q el tiene algo q ver en la desaparición de mi hermano-

-Puede ser, pero no creo q lo haya mandado matar jajaja XD…pero no te preocupes Ikki, yo haré todo lo posible para ayudarte-

-Gracias amigo, no sé como pagarte-

-Ya lo hiciste, viniendo a visitar a este joven y solitario caballero-

Mientras tanto en los bosques q rodean Cygnus…

-Valla parece q el principito este, no va a venir-

-Milo tiene razón, ya han pasado 2 días y nadie viene por él (Shun)-

-Calma muchachos- hablo Aioria –Esperemos, tengo fe de q algo bueno va a pasar muy pronto-

-_Tengo fe_… 100pre dices eso Aioria, pero hasta ahora no veo buenos resultados de tus "acertadas" corazonadas- reclamaba Saga

- Ya te dije muchas veces q si no te gusta mi modo de ver y dirigir las cosas, pues las puertas están abiertas, te puedes ir-

-Desde cuando eres el jefe -

-Desde q doy las mejores ideas…-

-Mejores?... Dios hubiera sido más efectivo utilizar a este muchacho para saciar nuestro placer… q esperar q al príncipe ese se le ocurra acordarse q tiene un marido-

-…-

-Además el q se debería ir eres tu…-

-Y xq mejor no te vas tú-

-Aioria, tú para ser un ladrón eres muy noble y eso no sirve-

-Basta Saga, no voy a pelear contigo por estas cosas…dejas de ser tan impulsivo y piensa mejor las cosas-

-Estoy harto de pensar las cosas, estoy harto de tener obedecerte a ti, y a ese mocoso engreído (Mime)-

Saga tomo sus cosas y se alejo del grupo, realmente estaba molesto.

-Eres un bastardo Aioria…pero me vengare juro q lo haré-

Los demás jóvenes observaban como el conflictivo joven se alejaba.

-Lo vas a dejar ir?-

-Ya veras que volverá muy pronto…100pre lo hace- Aioria le dio la espalda a Milo, para encarara a Mime –Donde esta?-

-Detrás de ese árbol-

-Lo dejaste solo?- le regaño Milo

-Vamos que puede hacer, escaparse? Jajaja XD…es ciego recuerdalo-

-¬¬!-

-Basta ustedes dos…si es que no aparece el tal príncipe, tendremos que deshacernos del niño-

-Cómo?...pero pensé que no querías matarlo-

-Lo pensaba, pero en parte Saga tiene razón, se supone q no deberíamos ser tan blandos, además mientras más tiempo lo tengamos, nos estorbara y quien sabe y den con nosotros antes de recibir un botín-

-Hasta esta noche, si no lo matamos-

-Por mi esta bien…aunque me da pena-

Shun quien estaba tras el árbol, escucho cada una de las palabras de los hombres. Aun no estaba preparado para morir, así q cogiendo valor, comenzó a correr sin un rumbo fijo, golpeándose con cada rama q encontraba a su paso; sui huida había sido detectada por Milo, quien vio como se escurría tras la densa mata del bosque.

-Idiota, mira como se escapa- le grito a Mime

Los tres jóvenes salieron tras el, ya no había más opción, lo debían matar si o si de una buena ves.

No sabía donde estaba, ni que pasaría con él, lo único en lo que pensaba era en huir de ese destino que le esperaba en mano de esos vándalos; mil veces hubiera preferido morir en mano de Hyoga q de estos desconocidos, de alguna manera era más romántico …. _"Morir en brazos de tu amado"_ ….

De repente comenzó a escuchar el caer del agua

-"Una cascada"- y lo recordó, esa cascada en donde le había dicho a Hyoga que lo amaba, y q este lo había rechazado cruelmente-"Debo llegar allí"-

Hyoga estaba parado a la orilla de su laguna favorita, ahí había pasado mucho tiempo siendo un pequeño niño cuando su madre aun vivía, pero desde él día en el que ella había muerto no había querido regresar, salvo la ocasión cuando llevo a Shun allí, esa ocasión en la q el joven le había declarado sus sentimientos, y él…el…

Flash Back

-Q sientes por mi Shun…xq yo por ti solo siento odio, un odio tan grande q perfora mi corazón-

-Yo…yo…yo te amo Hyoga…lo hago desde el momento q te vi-

(…)

-Es una broma verdad- hablo por fin Hyoga, neutral como 100pre

-Perdón?-

-Si me querías arruinar el día, siente te satisfecho, xq lo haz logrado-

-Eso no es lo q yo quería- trato de defenderse

-Entonces q es lo q querías….ah ya sé- Hyoga se acerco más al cuerpo de Shun, hasta de un ágil movimiento tumbarlo en el pasto y colocarse encima suyo –Extrañabas estar entre mis brazos, no?-

-No es eso- comento con miedo

-No?- comenzó a morder el cuello de Shun, mientras q con sus manos recorría entero el cuerpo de su esposo

-Ah, no! no lo hagas por favor- las mordidas en su cuello lo estaban sacando de control, a pesar de sentir un gran dolor en el cuello por esto, el placer tb se intensificaba –Hyoga…no-

…………..

Fin del Flash Back

-Las palabras se las lleva el viento, y las acciones desaparecen con un poco de agua- palabras sabias según el rubio para justificar sus acciones, tal ves de ahora en adelante recordaría más la cascada por lo vivido con Shun aquel día q cuando lo hacía con su madre.

-Señor, emprendemos la marcha?...parece q la zona esta limpia- le hablo uno de sus hombres.

-Mm esta bien vallamos-

El joven príncipe junto con un puñado de soldados había salido en busca de Shun, con la simple intención de llevárselo a como trofeo a su palacio y de ahí ver q hacer con él. Habían llegado al lago para dejar pastar un rato a los caballos y de paso para descansar.

Todos los soldados montaron sus respectivos corcel y emprendieron la marcha; Hyoga iba a seguir a sus hombres, cuando de repente se sienten unas pisadas provenientes del bosque.

-Q es ese ruido?-

-Puede que sea un animal salvaje-

-No no lo creo- Hyoga baja de su caballo y se queda mirando dudoso hacia la dirección de donde provenía el ruido.

Shun corría, le faltaba muy poco para llegar a la casca, cada ves sentía más de cerca el sonido del chocar del agua.

-Usa el arco-

-Pero lo podríamos herir…además no se usarlo bien-

-Preferible eso a que escape-

Milo saco su arco y comenzó a dispararlos en dirección a Shun, pero había fallado, por el trajín de estar corriendo.

-Maldición, no puedo….-

-Detente un momento y dispara-

-Si me detengo lo perderé de vista-

Muy cerca de la cascada…

-Llegaremos a la cascada, ahí podremos organizar los grupos mejor-

-Buena idea Isaac…- Ikki baja la vista

-No te preocupes encontraremos a tu hermano-

-Lo sé- Ikki levanta la vista –Q es eso?- dijo señalando en dirección a la cascada

Los soldados Cygnus regresaron junto a su príncipe para esperar, a que la cosa q emitía ese ruido entre los árboles apareciera. De repente después de esperar unos segundos, entre la maleza de plantas aparece….

-TU!-

-HYOGA!- Isaac no podía creer lo q veía – Jajaja pero miren nada más, si es ricitos de oro-

-Q haces aquí…-

-Vino a acompañarme a buscar a Shun- Hablo un serio y estoico Ikki, quien a pesar de saber que el dizque ser extraño era su cuñado no bajaba su espada

-Mnnn-

-Y tú q haces aquí?- le pregunto un curioso Isaac

-Pues no te interesa- lo que le faltaba a Hyoga, encontrase en media travesía por el bosque al latoso de su primo, el ser más lambiscón y podrido q podía existir en el mundo.

-Tan comunicativo como siempre, pero confiésanos realmente Hyoga, xq estas aquí?-

-Mierda Isaac, quieres q te saque otro ojos?- le experto Hyoga

-Maldito- Isaac estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Hyoga si no hubiera sido detenido por Shaka

-Calma, no es momento para ponerse a pelear…Ikki no te quedes parado y has algo-

-…- para Ikki lo que Isaac le hiciera a Hyoga le caería muy bien, ya que así se desharía del fétido de cuñado q tenía sin ensuciarse las manos y sin tener q aguantar las lagrimas de acusación de su hermano menor.

Mientras…

-DISPARA MILO!-

-No me grites hombre….-Milo deja de correr para tomar posición y lanzar una flecha, la cual pasa rozando a Shun –Maldición-

-"Ayudame Dios ayúdame…."- Rezaba mentalmente Shun, no viendo la hora de poder llegar a la cascada…pero no tenia ni la menor idea de q hacer al llegar allí, solamente tenía la corazonada de que algo bueno sucedería.

-Milo intenta una ves más, ya esta apunto de llegar al claro y ahí será más fácil, pero debilítalo de una ves-

Milo se volvió a posicionar y lanzo una segunda flecha, la cual alcanzo su objetivo; la pierna derecha de Shun.

En el claro un fuerte grito asusto a los jóvenes, quienes seguían discutiendo.

-Q fue ese ruido?-

-Un grito?- dijo un sarcástico Isaac

-Es que nunca puedes ser serio-

-Mira quien habla el señor, no me hablo con nadie xq todos son inferiores a mi-

-…- Hyoga no le contesto, simplemente le dio la espalda y comenzó a buscara con la mirada o mejor dicho trato de haya el lugar de donde provino el ruido

Una pierna herida, sumado con el cansancio y las pocas ganas de seguir viviendo, el pequeño Shun hacia un ultimo esfuerzo por llegara al claro. No iba poder morir en brazos de Hyoga, pero haría un ultimo esfuerzo para hacerlo en la hermosa laguna donde un día le declaro sus sentimientos.

-No falta mucho Shun-

Y realmente no faltaba, si seguía derecho el camino entre las ramas y troncos, calculando unos 10 pasos saldría directo a hacia la laguna…. A pesar del dolor, el seguía corriendo, sintiendo en cada paso que daba como la herida en su pierna, producida por la flecha que aun seguía incrustada en su piel, se hacía más y más grande…sintiendo lo ultimo de sus fuerza en las escasas gotas de sudor que le resbalaban por su nívea piel…las ramas y troncos le producían heridas cada vez que avanzaba, su ceguera realmente no lo ayudaba a esquivar ciertos obstáculo… realmente el llegar a la cascada sería su salvación…

No sabías por que pero le pareció escuchar el lamento de Shun a lo lejos, su cuerpo se mostraba impaciente y no obedecía sus ordenes. Hyoga no podía apartar la vista hacía una de las entradas al claro q daba el bosque, algo dentro suyo le decía q ahí, en ese lugar estaría lo q tanto buscaba….

-"Shun…mierda Hyoga estas…"-

No pudo continuar, con sus pensamientos ya que tras toda esa mata de verde flora, apareció un pálido Shun, corriendo desesperadamente, tropezando con cada piedra que se cruzaba por el camino, luchando por poder llegar a la laguna, en donde al caer, dejo de luchar y se dejo hundir lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Hyoga, quien en un impulso corrió a sacarlo a flote.

-Shun!-

-Adonde vas Hyoga?- le grito Shaka, quien al darse cuenta hacia donde iba Hyoga pudo ver como poco a poco Shun se hundía –Ikki es Shun-

El mayor de los Andrómeda bajo instintivamente de su caballo y corrió a la laguna

Aioria y Mime se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de soldados que había en el claro, se hicieron una señas entre ellos y decidieron emprender una retira; sin embargo Milo no estaba muy atento al camino, ya que aun seguía muy distraído con el arco, es más tanto era su distracción que se había desviado en el camino , llegando tras correr uno segundos al claro, donde se encontraban el grupo de soldados.

-Pero miren nada más, si es Milo de Antares el famoso ladrón- hablo uno de los soldados, llamando la atención de Isaac

-Quien dices que es?-

-Señor, el es muy conocido por ser un ladrón-

-Un ladrón…mmm y que hace un ladrón como tú por aquí?-

-Yo…- q decir, preferible ser un ladrón, al secuestrador de un príncipe

Estaba en un dilema, pero….

-Es el príncipe Shun- grito uno de los soldados

-"Uf…salvado por la campana"- pensó Milo, mientras veía como Isaac se acercaba a Hyoga quien llevaba en brazos el cuerpo de Shun, y tras el iba Ikki muy preocupado y a la vez molesto, no aceptaba que ese rubio hubiera sido el salvador del pequeño q se ahogaba.

Esa era la oportunidad que Milo buscaba también para escapara, pero antes de que pudiera mover un músculo dos soldados lo apresan.

-Crees que es coincidencia que este tú aquí?... la verdad no lo creemos, por eso te quedaras un rato más-

-No…"Mierda esta ves ya fui"-

De vuelta al a los protagonistas…

-Como esta?- pregunto un preocupado Shaka

-Inconsciente- la seca respuesta de Hyoga

-Creo q trago mucho agua…será mejor darle respiración boca a boca- sugirió Isaac

Ikki asintió positivamente ante el comentario e inclino poco a poco su rostro para hacerlo, pero…

-Q haces?- le pregunta Hyoga

-Le voy a dar respiración boca a boca- le dijo Ikki un tanto disgustado, para luego seguir

-NO!- lo detuvo Hyoga jalándolo a un lado –Eso lo voy hacer yo-

-Estas loco o que, él es mi hermano y yo lo voy hacer-

-El es mi marido y yo tengo más derechos que tu-

Mientras ambos seguían discutiendo, Shaka decidió actuar, y el mismo darle respiración boca a boca a su niño. Lo hizo una y otra ves, hasta que con un gran ataque de tos, Shun fue devolviendo lentamente el agua que había tragado al caer a la laguna.

-Ya esta despertando…chicos- llamo Shaka

Shun sentía como si una enorme piedra le hubiera caído encima, se sentía pesado, mojado y además…

Flash Back

No pudo continuar, con sus pensamientos ya que tras toda esa mata de verde flora, apareció un pálido Shun, corriendo desesperadamente, tropezando con cada piedra que se cruzaba por el camino, luchando por poder llegar a la laguna, en donde al caer, dejo de luchar y se dejo hundir lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Hyoga, quien en un impulso corrió a sacarlo a flote.

-Shun!-

Trato de ir al auxilio de Shun, no importándole mojarse sus ropas imperiales, y tampoco sin importarle el hecho de que el nadar no era su fuerte.

Mientras se hundía lentamente Shun, aun era conciente de sus actos; la verdad es que el ya no quería seguir luchando para mantenerse, ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos, ya no había nada más que hacer, ya no tenía un xq seguir viviendo si el ser que amas no te quiere….

Lentamente el aire se le iba acabando, y en los últimos instantes de lo que el suponía le quedaban de vida, pasaron por su mente todos los buenos momentos de su vida: cuando era niño y vivía en Andrómeda con su hermano y sus padres, la llegada de Shaka al palacio, la desaparición de Ikki, el matrimonio con Hyoga, su primera noche, la llegada de Saori, el regalo de cumpleaños, y por ultimo y lo más doloroso, la caída de las escaleras. El no culpaba a Hyoga por lo que le paso, tal vez esa era la mejor forma de terminar las cosas, en ese momento tal vez el destino le estaba dando una oportunidad para que dejara de amar a Hyoga como lo estaba haciendo y que en ves de eso sintiera un odio y repulsión hacía el, pero era tan difícil.

El rubio llego con un poco de dificultad a Shun, ya que la laguna a pesar de parecer tranquila, era muy onda y aunque suene extraño, por el centro de esta se sentía como un pequeño remolino que te jalaba.

Hyoga llego hasta Shun y lo jalo hacía la superficie, temiendo lo peor, temiendo que el pequeño estuviera muerto.

Fin del Flash Back

-Bienvenido Shun- le dijo dulcemente Shaka

Shun sonrío y trato de levantarse, pero fue ahí cuando se acordó que aun tenía una pierna herida.

-Ah, mi… mi pierna…-

Los presente bajaron su vista a la pierna de Shun, y se dieron cuenta de la gran herida que tenía. Había sido tanto la angustia y sorpresa de verlo aparecer de esa manera que no se había fijado en ese detalle.

Hyoga se acerco y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-Que piensas que estas haciendo Cygnus…baja a mí hermano en este mismo instante-

-No, no lo haré, el se vendrá conmigo-

Shun estaba entre los fuertes brazos de Hyoga, escuchando la discusión del rubio con su hermano. El sabía de que era capas de su hermano.

Flash Back

-No no hay nada q conversar con calma…hoy mismo Shun enviare a alguien a la casa de tu marido, y vera de q es capas Ikki de Phoenix, y se va arrepentir por haber mancillado de es manera a un hijo de Andrómeda-

-Q vas hacer Ikki…no lo hagas, por favor yo ya lo olvide-

-Lo destruiré hasta q no quede nada de él, lo haré sufrir Shun, lo haré sufrir más de lo q el te hizo sufrir… y no quiero reclamos, ya hable y no hay marcha atrás…Shaka prepara todo, mañana a primera hora partiré a Cygnus-

Ikki salio del salón muy enfadado, y tras él iba Shaka, quien trataba de calmarlo. Las cosas se había salido ya de control y Shun no tenia otro remedio más q tratar de impedir q su hermano mate a Hyoga.

Fin del Flash Back

-"Para eso vine hasta aquí…para impedir que Ikki mate a Hyoga"- Shun se aferro más al cuerpo de Hyoga pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

-Bájalo en este instante- le exigía Ikki

-No entiendes q es un NO!- le respondió Hyoga

-Hermano…- hablo lentamente Shun –Tu sabes para q vine aquí cierto…no me iré contigo hasta que cumpla lo que vine a hacer…no me iré-

-De que hablas Shun…tu sabes que no puedes…yo no puedo dejar que mi único hermano haga eso-

-Lo siento hermano…pero yo ya no soy un niño-

Ikki estuvo a punto de arrancar a Shun de los brazos de Hyoga, pero se contuvo…su hermano tenía razón, ya no era un niño, pero no podía permitir que sufriera.

-Bueno basta de cursis escenas de novelas...Hyoga- se dirigió a su primo –El plazo ya se esta venciendo y muy pronto yo me quedare con todo el reino….yo que tu hago algo y pronto-

Hyoga no le respondió y llevándose a Shun entre brazos se retiro con sus hombres al palacio.

-No lo debí dejar ir Shaka…-

-Ikki, tu hermano sabe lo que hace…además ya no ha demostrado de lo que es capaz?-

-Yo no confió en Hyoga-

-Yo tampoco Ikki….pero Hyoga…Hyoga puede cambiar y el único que lo puede ayudar es tu hermano y lo sabes…deja q trate de buscar su felicidad-

Mientras Isaac volvía donde se encontraba Milo

-A ver, si no me equivoco, la flecha que llevaba mi cuñado en su pierna, es muy parecida a la que llevas…mmm creo q tu tuviste algo q ver jajaja XD-

-Yo… "Esta ves no me salvo"-

-Soldados, vayan con el al palacio de mi primo…ahí sabrán q hacer con el-

Por fin se llevaba lo que quería "Mi trofeo" se lo estuvo repitiendo una y otra ves durante el trayecto de la cascada a su palacio. No pensó que iba a ser tan fácil llevárselo teniendo al hermano de este (Shun) presente, realmente la diosa de la victoria estaba de su lado.

Apenas Shun emprendió el viaje cayo en brazos de Morfeo, realmente estaba cansado.

Llegaron al palacio ya entrada la noche…todos la servidumbre de la casa los esperaba en la puerta dispuesto a atender al joven Shun

-Llévenlo a su habitación y cúrenle las heridas- ordeno Hyoga

-Hyoga-

-Tu? Que haces aquí?-

-Pues me entere de todo y…tenía que venir a ver como estaba Shun-

-Haz lo que quieras-

-Eso quiere decir que me puedo quedar?... no te preocupes que yo no vengo departe de Ikki para matarte ni nada de eso…solo…-

-Basta…te han dicho que hablas mucho?-

-No eso nunca me lo han dicho…oye te estoy hablando-

Hyoga dejo al extraño amigo de Shun hablando solo en la sala, realmente no le importaba mucho la presencia de Afrodita, pero después de reflexionar, se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error al dejar que un chico como él se quedara en su palacio, era más que obvio que con lo confianzudo que era, cambiara algo... ciertamente era muy escandaloso.

-Maldición-

-Hyoga eres tu?-

-Saori- La bruja salio caminando lentamente de la habitación que compartía con Hyoga (recordemos que esta fingiendo un embarazo) –Regresa a la cama, te puedes caer-

Un caballeroso Hyoga la conduce con cuidado al interior de la habitación

-Como te haz estado sintiendo…-

-Bien, bien…pero te he extrañado mi amor-

-Hn- Hyoga no sabia que responder, realmente el no la quería, peor todo se por el reino, por la ambición.

-Quien ha venido contigo?-

-Shun…y un amigo suyo-

-Que! Pero pensé que el estaba perdido-

-Si pero lo encontramos-

-Entonces por que el esta aquí? No lo pudiste haber mandado donde su hermano-

-…-

-Hyoga, tu sabes que yo no soy de su simpatía…yo…-

-No te va hacer nada Saori, de eso me encargo yo…tu sabes que ahora lo más importante es nuestro hijo-

-Gracias-

-Me retiro un momento Saori, debo ver una cosas en mi estudio…descansa por favor- Hyoga le regala un beso hipócrita y sale de la habitación

Apenas ve salir al príncipe de la habitación la nana de Saori se adentra en la estancia.

-Ya sabes quien esta, no?-

-Si mi niña…ahora las cosas se pondrán más difíciles-

-Ese mocoso me las va a pagar…jajaja - se le vino una idea a la mente -Sabes nana, ese niño me puede ayudar a deshacerme de este embarazo-

-Ya entiendo, pero recuerde q esta ves el joven esta ciego-

-Mejor jajaja-

A las medianoche el silencio en el palacio ya era evidente, todos dormían…unos planeando entre sueños venganzas, otros pensando en el amor, unos con la intención de robarse una cuantas rosas del jardín y otros simplemente pensando en la ambición y lo inestable que podían ser sus sentimientos…

A la mañana siguiente…

-Bueno días dormilón-

-Afrodita?...q haces aquí?-

-Soy tu ángel de la guarda jajaja…no te alegra el verme?-

-Claro q me alegra verte, mejor dicho de escucharte…pero…Hyoga…-

-Ah el espanta pájaros que tienes como esposo, me dejo quedarme…jejeje, no te había dicho antes que nadie se me resiste?-

-Si como no…-

-Y que vas hacer Shun?-

-La verdad…no lo sé-

-Esta ves no creo que Hyoga te deje irte….lo vi un tanto molesto-

-100pre esta así no?-

-Te cuento, te cuento….por ahí me e enterado que Saori la mujer de Hyoga esta en bola?-

-No puede ser-

-Xq?...total es mujer no?-

-No…ella, ella no quería tener hijos-

-Entonces me estas tratando de decir que tal vez todo lo que esta haciendo esa bruja es mentira?-

-Es mentira….-

-Shun no te metas en más problemas, no fue por un problemas similar que te quedaste ciego-

-El no me quería empujar solo…-

-Ya ya, no te sigo atormentando…entonces la vas a desenmascarar?-

-Creo…-

-Yo 100pre te voy a ayudar Shun…-

-Gracias…yo-

-Tu harás todo lo posible por estar con Hyoga, no?-

-Es algo enfermizo lo sé…pero es algo q debo hacer-

-Jajaja yo seré tu celestina-

En el primer nivel…

-Príncipe…ayer trajeron a un prisionero…según los soldados del joven Isaac, el es uno de los q rapto al joven Shun-

-Como dices?...- Hyoga estaba sorprendido

-Buenos días- entra un efusivo Camus al palacio –Uh esa cara Hyoga?-

-Camus hay un prisionero… creo q tu eres el mejor para sacarle algo-

-Ah?...recién llego y me tienen así-


	10. Chapter 10

_**"Dedicado a Nayu, CerdoVolador, Shingryu Inazuma, Kairake, Aliss.chan y Aya chan...muchas gracias por sus reviews"**_

**Capítulo X:**

-Tu nombre?-

-Milo de Antares-

-Cuantos años tienes?-

-24-

-Sabes por que estas aquí cierto?-

-La verdad no sé xq estoy aquí, pero de lo que si estoy completamente seguro es que ustedes están cometiendo un grave error, crees q un chico como yo, sea un secuestrador-

-Se dicen muchas cosas de usted… y sabes son fuentes fidedignas…a quien cree q le voy a creer….a usted que no es más que un joven sin títulos y obviamente si un lugar donde caer muerto?-

-Jajaja, pues ahí esta tu respuesta, yo soy un humilde joven…crees que sería capas de raptar a un príncipe, sabiendo que si soy descubierto puedo morir-

- Para comenzar, no me tutees y segundo…xq las flechas que llevabas en tu estuche eran idénticas a la que se encontró en la pierna del príncipe-

-Casualidad?-

-O total culpabilidad-

-…-

-Aun estas como un posible sospechoso, pero sabes….estoy seguro que de esta no te salvas Milo de Antares….esta no es la única ves que te atrapan…es una lastima que alguien tan joven como tu termine así-

-Me mataran?-

-Para que preguntas si ya lo sabes-

Camus se sentó frente a él en una pequeña silla de madera. Realmente ese jovencito con hermosos ojos azules que tenía frente a el, tenía las horas contadas….cuando Hyoga le dijo que iba a interrogar al supuesto secuestrador, trato de negarse, mas su querido rubio lo convenció con esa gélida mirada que lanzaba cuando estaba mortificado.

-"Y pensar que eso se lo enseñe yo…"-

Camus tenia 30años, pero a pesar de eso, los años no habían pasado sobre el…aun conservaba un cuerpo esbelto y envidiable…sus ojos, su estatura, su largo y azulino cabello y en general todo en el exigían respeto y admiración.

A pesar de tan solo llevarle 7años a Hyoga, el rey (tío de Hyoga) confiaba plenamente en que el joven Acuario iba a poder forjar en el rebelde rubio a un nato gobernante; y el tiempo le dio la razón a su majestad, Camus forjo en Hyoga a un joven fuerte, decidido, serio, frío, ambicioso (en el buen sentido de la palabra…ahora otra cosa es que Hyoga lo haya mutado) y… "Demasiado insensible, temeroso al amor…" pensó para si Camus. Cada día que pasaba se iba dando cuenta "Nunca debí de dejarlo decidir su futuro sentimental…solo" Bueno es que había q ser sinceros, que le podía enseñar Camus acerca del amor a Hyoga, si este (Camus) nunca lo había experimentado? La verdad es que el no quería que el rubio fuera tan frío como el, pero como dicen _Dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres…_ "Hyoga, Hyoga aun hay cosas que te debo enseñar, pero antes debo de aprenderlas yo"

Milo estaba sentado en esa incomoda piedra, observando a Camus, quien seguía reflexionando, olvidándose donde estaba.

-"Que tanto estará pensando este viejo"- coloco ambos brazos en sus piernas y apoyo la cabeza en sus manos –"Bueno tan viejo no se ve…es muy atractivo, esos ojos…q serios…jajaja Milo, Milo que te esta pasando hombre"-

Antares no podía dejar de mirar a Camus, realmente ese hombre lo había impactado desde el momento que había entrado al cuarto. Si se lo hubiera encontrado en otro momento era más que seguro que trataría de seducirlo y llevárselo a su lecho, para pasar la mejor noche de sexo en su vida.

-"Pero ahora no Milo…puede que el llegue a ser tu verdugo…no desees a tu verdugo!-

Camus se percato de la insistente mirada del joven

-Q me miras?-

-No nada… "Solo tu excelente cuerpo"- lo ultimo lo pensó, aunque no podía sacarse de su mente la idea de pasar sus manos por esos pectorales, por esas piernas que a pesar de estar cubiertas por ese fino pantalón, se notaban musculosas y fuerte…pero todo era solo lujuria y deseo…Milo era solo un pervertido y morboso calienta pollas…-"Jejeje q mala suerte"-

Ese jovencito a pesar de darle lastima, lo incomodaba enormemente-"Por que me mira así?- Camus trato de hacerse el loco y levantándose de la silla, llamo a los guardias, y apenas ellos llegaron, les ordeno llevarse a Milo y encerrarlo en una de las celdas del pabellón de desahuciados.

-"Desausiados?"- se repitió Milo –No…- gimió débilmente, casi inaudible.

Los guardias, ambos por cada lado, lo cogieron para llevárselo, pero el joven se soltó y se arrodillo a pies de Camus, quien ya estaba retirándose, para retenerlo de las piernas

-Por favor…piedad, no me maten por favor- si alguna ves Milo dijo que nunca pero nunca se arrodillaría a pedir piedad, en esta ocasión se podía demostrar lo falaz que habían sido sus palabras.

A Camus le tomo por sorpresa la actitud del joven, no se esperaba q alguien tan, como decirlo, seguro y despreocupado como él…de un momento a otro se desarmara de esa manera…eso realmente le molesto mucho…Camus odiaba a los cobardes, a los q aparentaban una cosa y después ….

-Suéltame! No me vuelvas a tocarme entendiste!- y profiriéndole una fuerte bofetada Camus saco a flote ese iceberg q podías llegar a ser…frío, calculador y cruel…ahí tienen la respuesta de por que del carácter de Hyoga _De tal palo…tal astilla _-Escúchame bien niño, tu no eres nadie como para tenerte piedad…eres un simple ladrón q será castigado como debe ser…q esto te sirva como lección…nunca te metas con la realeza- con lo ultimo Camus se soltó del molesto agarre y salio, azotando la puerta tras sus pasos.

Milo no sabía que pensar, muchas veces el plan de pedir piedad le había servido de maravilla, pero esta ves, no solo le fallo, sino que termino completamente humillado. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de esos hermosos ojos.

-Jajaja dios después de tiempo que veo al señor Camus de ese humor…realmente se molesto muchacho-

-Sí, jajaja de esta si no sales Antares-

Ambos guardias lo volvieron a coger, y se lo llevaron casi a rastras al calabozo.

En la terraza del primer nivel…

-Escuchaste eso Afrodita?-

-…-

-Afrodita?...Afro!-

Shun seguía llamando a su amigo, pero este no le respondía –Si tan solo pudiera ver donde estas-

-Hey!- Afrodita apareció tras Shun y lo cogió de los hombros asustándolo

-Ah! No hagas eso-

-Perdón….pero Shun, Shun te tengo q contar la ultima-

-¬¬ así y q es?-

-No me pongas esa cara, si no fuera por mi no sabrías nada de lo que ocurre en este lugar-

-Bueno ya cuéntame-

Afrodita se sentó en la mesa, quedado frente a Shun, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas.

-Pues resulta q encontraron a uno de los q te "rapto", creo q fue el q te hirió, bueno el drama va en que fue Camus quien lo interrogo, y la cosa es que el chico este pido piedad de rodillas a Camus, reteniéndolo de las piernas, al enterarse que iba a ser ejecutado…-

-Lo van a matar!- lo interrumpió Shun

-Oye, déjame terminar…-

-Perdón- Shun se dispenso avergonzado

-Sigo…Camus se puso como loco cuando el jovencito este hizo eso, y dicen que lo golpeo y que le dijo cosas muy feas, y q el chico después de ese trato parecía más muerto q vivo-

-Pero Camus?...no lo creo, si el es tan…-

-Sereno, equilibrado, amables y etc., etc.?-

-Si…no entiendo-

-No seas tontito…ahí se explica claramente por que Hyoga es así-

-No entiendo-

-Uhh, se supone que estas ciego, no retrazado-

-No te burles…es que de verdad no entiendo-

-Vale, es obvio que Hyoga es así, xq todo lo aprendió de Camus, que es como un hermano mayor, padreo o lo que se a de Hyoga…es su modelo a seguir, pero claro esta q tu marido no cobijo entre sus enseñanzas el ser bueno y amable, ósea tener el lado bueno, como lo tiene Camus-

-Tienes razón, pero….-

-Pero?-

-Afrodita, realmente van a matar a ese joven?-

-Espera xq me cambias el tema, no estábamos hablando del carácter de tu maridito?-

-Yo…lo que sucede es que no me parece bien, que maten a ese joven-

-Xq? Digo el te quiso matar-

-Si pero, me parece injusta la pena de muerte…como si yo hubiera muerto-

-¬¬ me asustas…eras demasiado bueno-

-No…-

-Si-

-No, solo q yo…sabes ese chico tiene tu edad masomenos y no crees que esta muy joven para morir?-

-Ay Shun, que es lo que tratas de hacer?-

-La verdad es que es un buen pretexto para ir a hablar con Hyoga-

-Y tu dale con eso, si en todos estos días ni se asomado por tu habitación, tu crees que te va a querer escuchar para que le pidas que salve al chico este?-

Shun no sabía que decir…Afrodita tenia la razón, era más que obvio que Hyoga no lo quisiera recibir… "Será como Camus?"

-Ya lo tengo Afrodita-

-Que tienes?...me estas asustando-

-Vayamos a los calabozos a ver al chico-

-Ah no, yo ni loco bajo a ese lugar- Afrodita comienza a encogerse sobre la mesa para que nadie lo pudiera mover

-Vamos, vamos….yo iría solo, pero…-

-Pero?- A Afrodita nada de esto le gustaba, últimamente Shun se aprovechaba de él con el pretexto de su ceguera

-Es obvio Afrodita, no conozco el camino y además no veo nada, no seas cruel con tu mejor amigo-

-¬¬-

-ˆ ˆ-

-Vale te acompaño, pero conste q me deberás mucho-

-Gracias…- Shun se pone de pie –Pues vamos, no?-

-A horita?-

-Claro, tal vez si vamos más tarde ya no este-

El joven de las rosas no tuvo más opción que ir con Shun a los calabozos.

En el estudio de Hyoga…

-Mañana al amanecer-

-Seis de la mañana?-

-Sí, creo q es el mejor momento-

-Hn-

-Q te pasa… te veo…mmm…no sé…muy pensativo-

-Pensativo? No me hagas reír-

-Camus que te paso? X lo q escuche…como q cambiaste, no?-

-Cállate Hyoga- Camus intenta salir del estudio

-Q te duele más maestro…el hecho de que por fin sepan realmente como eres o q te excitaste de al golpear a ese chico?-

-Cómo?-

-Jajaja Camus, Camus…era solo una broma- Hyoga se levanta de su escritorio y se acerca al bar, para servirse un vaso de Vodka –Tan irritante y molesto es ese chico, para q Camus el Iceberg saliera?-

-No es eso….es q…tu me conoces Hyoga y creo q esta de más que me explique-

-Mira hermano, yo te conozco es cierto, y por ese mismo motivo yo sé que tu reacción va más allá de…-

-Basta quieres, ya tengo suficiente conmigo mismo, como para q vengas tu a decirme lo que me pasa-

-Calma…- Hyoga le ofrece un trago –Dicen que el alcohol ahoga las penas-

-¬¬-

-Jajaja…- Se acerca a la ventana –Haz visto a Shun?-

-Estaba en la terraza con ese amigo suyo…el q parece chica-

-Ah…Afrodita-

-Ese, no puedo creer q lo dejaras quedarse, pensé q no lo aguantabas-

-No lo aguanto…pero…ya q remedio-

-Mmm…-Camus se acerca a Hyoga –Para q retienes aquí a Shun?-

-Es mi trofeo-

-Tu trofeo…vamos se más claro-

-El se quiso venir con migo-

-Pero no haz hablado con el? Ya le dijiste lo de Saori?-

-Para q voy a hablar con él? Además tu crees q el este interesando en saber q tiene Saori?-

-No me respondas con preguntas Hyoga, esto es serio-

-Camus, para ti todo es serio…-

-Y para ti no…ya lo sé-

-…-

-Le vas a pedir perdón-

-El ya me perdono-

-Le dijiste?-

-No…solo…Camus la verdad yo…-

-Hyoga no tengas miedo de demostrar tus sentimientos, es algo normal-

-Uy pero mira quien me lo dice-

-Pero es que contigo no se puede…cuando maduraras?…dime tan mal te he criado-¿

-No es q me hayas criado mal maestro…es q te faltaron ciertos temas-

Esa fue una indirecta, indirecta que le callo a Camus como un balde de agua fría…Hyoga tenía razón "Aun me falta mucho que aprender y enseñar".

Hyoga se dio cuenta que sus palabras habían sobrepasado el límite. Nunca le había hablado de ese tema con Camus, xq el sabía perfectamente que su amigo no estaba preparado.

-Perdón-

- A mi no me tienes que pedir perdón-

-Te estoy fallando cierto-

-No Hyoga, no te falles a ti mismo- (Off: Sacado de Star Wars guerras clónicas II) –Tienes razón hay cosas que no te he enseñado…lo admito no soy perfecto…pero solo sé que los sentimientos no se enseñan, tal ves mi único error es no poder aconsejarte de la mejor manera-

-Camus…-Hyoga giro para poder quedar frente a su maestro, y como si de un niño pequeño se tratara se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar –Tu no cometiste el error, fui yo-

-Shhh no llores, ya estas muy grande para eso Hyoga jeje- Camus lo acepto entre sus brazos y lo consoló –Ya sabes q vas hacer?-

-Estoy confundido-

-Lo quieres?-

-No lo sé…yo-

-Hyoga las cosas no pueden seguir así y tu lo sabes…- Camus no pudo continuar, ya que Hyoga se soltó bruscamente del abrazo –"Este chico nunca cambiara"- pensó

-Saori se quedara como mi primera esposa, luego de que tenga al bebe-

-Ese bebe…dudo mucho de que al nacer ese bebe sea feliz-

-Xq?-

-OH vamos, tu actitud hipócrita con Saori…tu ambición de poder… las constantes amenazas de Isaac…y el maltrato a Shun…tu crees que un niño crece feliz en un ambiente tan "Hostil" como este-

-Pues otra cosa no le puedo ofrecer-

-A mi me parece que ese embarazo es un error-

-Mira Camus, ya me aburrí de hablar de mi vida y sus porvenires-

-Ya ya, ya lo sé…creo que fue suficiente por un día, cierto?-

-Así es- Hyoga se dispuso a salir del estudio –Ya es hora del almuerzo-

-Mmm…sabes…-

-Q?-

-Aun te ves lindo cuando lloras "pequeño Hyoga" jajaja-

-Idiota-

Hyoga salio del estudio azotando la puerta, dejando a un Camus retorciéndose de la risa.

Mientras…

-Ay Shun, este lugar es horrible-

-No veo nada Afrodita-

-Maldición-

Los dos caminaban por los estrechos pasadizos que conducían a la parte más horrible de todo el palacio. Algunas partes del lugar asemejaban a catacumbas, cosa q a Afrodita no le gustaba mucho. "Claro yo 100pre con la peor parte, y Shun q no ve nada" regañaba mentalmente.

-Shun…tu crees q esto sea necesario-

-No te vas a echar para atrás cierto?-

-No…pero…-

Afrodita deja de hablar al oír unos….

-Eso no es el llanto de un bebe?-

-No, estas…- pero no pudo seguir, ya que el tb oyó el supuesto llanto –No puede ser…no es verdad no Afro?-

-No lo sé Shun, la verdad es q yo estoy igual que tu-

Un bebe en los calabozos del palacio? Oh, eso era realmente extraño. Ambos jóvenes decidieron seguir el sonido de ese no tan leve llanto.

-Por aquí-

-Como lo sabes?- Pregunta un curioso Afrodita que sigue a Shun

-Cuando perdí la vista adquirí otras habilidades…-

-Como un oído de perro-

-¬¬ q dijiste?-.

-Jajaja, pero es que Shun no sabías que los perros pueden escuchar cosas que lo humanos comunes y corrientes no podemos, además ellos te guían por ese y otros factores que no te puedo explicar en este momento, xq yo no soy Zoólogo..jajaja XD-

-No quería saber de todas formas, la verdad es que fue mala idea que te pidiera que me acompañaras-

-Pero muñeco, si no era yo…a quien le ibas a pedir?-

-A Seiya-

-El capataz?-

-Ese mismo- Shun seguía avanzando mientras seguía esa amena conversación con Afrodita

-Oye, sabes si tiene novia, o si le gustan los chicos?-

-¬¬ no Afrodita, no le gustan los hombres…OH! bueno nunca se lo he preguntado….pero xq preguntas esas cosas?-

-Nada…. Bueno, pues el chiquillo tiene buen cuerpo jajaja tu me entiendes, el pude ser uno de los candidatos para mi aren de hombres jajaja XD-

-Voy hacer como que no escuche nada de eso-

-¬¬ esta bien no te digo nada…-

El llanto se hacía cada ves más fuerte; Afrodita había dejado de hablar después del comentario de Shun. Pero ya se estaba cansando de ese silencio, además como que no le convencía la idea de ser guiado por un ciego.

-Su majestad sabe, yo ya me estoy cansando, no me parece nada bueno seguirte a ti, y por ultimo esos llantos de bebe me están matando-

-No te quejes, además tu fuiste el q lo oyó primero…mira ya llegamos, creo q es detrás de esto…q es?- Le pregunta Shun tocando una superficie

Afrodita no muy convencido se acerca –Bueno…creo que es una puerta, aunque muy extraña-

-Xq lo dices?-

-Pues…es la primera ves que veo una puerta de piedra-

-Creo que esas la ponen para esconder a prisioneros muy peligrosos-

-Pero y como diablos se abre esta?-

-Mm creo q empujándola para un lado…-

-O.o-

-ˆˆ -

-No me mires con esa cara Shun, yo no voy a mover esa roca-

-No la vas a mover tu solo, yo te voy a ayudar-

-Pero…-

-Anda vamos, es por el bien de tu curiosidad-

-Mi q?-

-Nada, nada…eres mi amigo no?-

No se quejo más, y entre los dos comenzaron con la ardua labor de mover la enorme roca, según Afrodita…bueno la verdad no era tan grande, y tampoco tan pesada; pero todos saben lo frágiles q son ambos chicos.

-Un poco más Afro-

-Me estoy rompiendo una uña-

Después de ese ultimo esfuerzo, los chicos pudieron desplazar la piedra hacía un lado. Reposaron unos segundo, realmente se habían cansado.

-Ufff! Shun eres un negrero, se supone que Afrodita señor de Piscis, solo te venía hacer compañía-

-Lo siento amigo…pero gracias, eres un pedacito de cielo-

-Espero que no el gris, xq…- Antes de que Afrodita pudiera comenzar con sus dichosos temitas, acerca de trivialidades; Shun comenzó a entra a ese habitáculo.

-Entonces…- Afro ve como su amigo le da la espalda –Serás Shun!…xq no me escuchas… Shun!-

-Ven y dime q ves-

Afrodita no le quedo otra que obedecer, total el tb quería saber de donde provenían los ruidos.

-Q ves?-

-Pues…esta todo muy oscuro Shun, parece como si nadie hubiera entrado a este sitio en mucho tiempo-

De repente se volvieron a oír los llantos de un infante.

-Lo escuchaste?-

-Si- Afrodita se adentra un poco más al habitáculo, esta ves llevando consigo la antorcha con la q habían bajado, y la cual habían dejado a un lado para desplazar la roca –Oh! Dios mío!-

-Q es, q es?- Le preguntaba insistentemente un Shun, que se moría de las ganas por saber q había

-Es…es una mujer…y supongo su bebe-

-Acércame a ella Afro-

El joven hizo lo que su amigo le pidió y lo guió hasta la improvisada cama de paja y tierra en la que estaba recostada la mujer, la cual tenía a un bebe recién nacido entre sus brazos.

Shun al llegar junto a la mujer, trata de ver si aun esta con vida, a lo que como respuesta recibe un apretón en su muñeca, cosa q lo asusto, más que dolió.

-Quienes son ustedes?-

-Esta bien?-

-Cof, cof…es usted…- le dice la mujer a duras penas –Príncipe Shun-

-Como me conoce- pregunta un curioso peliverde

-Usted es muy cof cof…-

-Esta usted bien?- Pregunta preocupado Afrodita, mientras ayuda a la mujer

-Si…bueno la verdad cof, cof-

-No te esfuerces demasiado…como te llamas?-

-Soy June-

-June dime que haces en esta parte del castillo?-

-Yo…cof cof….llegue a trabajar al palacio hace 7meses…-

Flash Back

En la cocina del palacio…

-Cuantos años tienes?-

-16 años-

-Eres joven, muy bien…June, no?-

-Así es-

-Bien querida, tu te vas a encargar de la habitación de la señorita Saori-

-Muy bien-

June provenía de un pueblito no muy lejos del reino de Cygnus. Su vida había sido perfecta, vivía con sus dos abuelitos, ya que sus padres habían muerto por la fiebre amarilla cuando ella era apenas una bebe recién nacida. Su familia se dedicaba al arado de la tierra, obviamente eran personas muy humildes. Pero como la vida no es 100pre color de rosa, los abuelos de June fueron asesinados por unos ladrones, que pensaron que los viejos tenían dinero. La pobre June, quien tb había estado en la casa el día del asesinato fue violada cruelmente.

-Ya paso June a hora tienes que hacerlo por tu hijo- Se dijo así misma, mientras subía a la habitación de Saori.

Efectivamente, luego de que la joven fuera violada cruelmente, quedo embarazada. La vecina que se quiso hacer cargo de ella, le aconsejo que abortara al pequeño "bastardo" que llevaba en su interior. June se negó rotundamente a eso, no importaba quien había aportado para que un ser naciera en su interior, el solo hecho de tenerlo dentro de ella lo hacia solo de ella. La vecina no quiso seguir apoyándola, por que le dijo que ella no iba a cuidar a un niño mal habido, por lo que June decidió dejar su pueblito, y como consejo de una amiga fue a buscar trabajo en el palacio.

Cuando llego al palacio aun no se le notaba mucho su embarazo, pero sabía que no iba a poder ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

Así pasaron 3 meses…3 meses en los cuales June estuvo al servicio de Saori, quien en su opinión era una bruja. Peor un día como le paso a Shun, ella escucho una conversación que no debía.

-Así es mi niña linda, ahora solo resta hacerle creer al joven que usted esta embarazada-

-Muy bien nana jajaja XD no puedo creer que mis sueños se van hacer realidad-

De repente se siente el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose.

-Quien anda ahí?- pregunto con voz histérica Saori.

June no sabía que hacer, ella sabía de lo que era capaz la señora esa, x todo lo que las otras mucamas le habían contado.

-Yo…yo-

-CUANTAS VECES MALDITA SEA HE DICHO QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ESTEN ESCUCHANDO POR AHÍ!-

-Se equivoca su alteza yo solo…-

-Tu solo nada niña- dijo la nana –Mi niña Saori…-

-Si ya lo sé- miro despectivamente a June, quien estaba totalmente asustada –Matéenla-

Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho June. Luego fue conducida por dos guardias de la confianza de Saori, quienes la llevaron a una de los calabozos.

Fin del flash Back

-Pero no te iban a matar?-

-Cof… al llegar a los calabozos, fui golpeada…-

-Pero y tu bebe?- Pregunto un aterrado Afrodita al imaginarse la paliza que recibió la joven

-no…bueno no golpeada de esa manera que se imaginan…me azotaron-

-Eso es muy cruel, pero por que azotarte si total te iban a matar, cierto?- dijo un triste Shun, si creo que su vida era cruel…con ella la vida se había comportado como una bastarda.

-No lo sé…solo sé que cof cof..yo no voy a soportar mucho-

-No digas esas cosas, tu eres aun muy joven-

-Mi príncipe, la verdad es que yo ya no tengo más fuerzas…lo único q me preocupa es mi bebe- dijo con la voz totalmente quebrada por el dolor

-Dime, como es que llegaste a tener al bebe aquí encerrada, y además no te iban a matar?-

-Después de ser castigada, me trajeron a esta celda…se supone que un verdugo vendría y me contaría la cabeza, pero….-

Flash Back

-Esta en la celda Mascara…ya sabes que debes hacer-

-Hn.-

Mascara de la muerte (como era conocido por todos), era el verdugo. Desde que tenía 16 años lo habían entrenado para que desempeñara esa tarea sin remordimientos, y había aprendido muy bien.

Ese día le habían encargado la misión de matar a una mujer que había cometido un delito, delito que no se le explico, cosa que no le importo mucho. Después de recibir la orden bajo a las celdas, y ahí vio a la joven que debía matar; apenas la vio sintió que lo que iba hacer no estaba bien, se acerco sigilosamente…

-Es apenas una niña-

June quien había estado inconsciente por los golpes que había recibido despertó, y se asusto mucho al ver al joven verdugo.

-No por favor…no…-

Mascara observo a la niña de pies a cabeza, y noto que la joven…

-Estas embarazada?-

-Si- respondió quedamente

-"No la puedo matar"- Pensó Mascara –Estarás muerta para los demás...no te matare, pero no podrás salir de aquí-

June sintió un tremendo alivio al oír eso, pero aun así se sentía fatal, ahora que pasaría con su bebe?

Mascara se encargo de hacerle creer a todos que la joven había muerto en sus manos y que luego había quemado su cuerpo. Mas la verdad era que la había escondido en la parte más oscura y tenebrosa de las celdas, lugar donde solo él, el señor de la muerte tenía acceso.

Fin del Flash Back

-Entonces desde ahí esta aquí?-

-Así es…Mascara cof cof…el me ayudo…-

-Hace cuento nació el pequeño?-

-Hoy en la madrugada-

-Como se llama?-

-La verdad es que aun no le he puesto un nombre…cof cof-

De repente se oyeron unos ruidos…unos pasos

-Oh, Oh..creo q viene alguien Shun-

No pudieron esconderse, no pudieron hacer nada..

-June?-

La voz gruesa y escalofriante, provenía de un joven de unos 25 años, alto, con la piel de un tono canela, unos ojos azules que parecían muy amenazadores y un cabello del mismo tono de sus ojos.

El joven se quedo sorprendido al ver a los dos muchachos en la celda de su protegida.

-Q hacen ustedes aquí?- les pregunto amenazadoramente

-Pues estábamos por ahí, y llegamos aquí- dijo un poco temeroso Afrodita, realmente ese chico le asustaba, aun q no podía negar q era muy tractivo, con esos atractivos músculos, que se marcaban tras sus ropas –"Uno más para mi harén"-

Mascara se molesto un poco ante la respuesta de ese joven "raro" que tenía frente a él. Se giro para ver a Shun, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que llevaba el escudo de los Cygnus en el broche de su camisa, además noto que este chico no sostenía una mirada fija, definitivamente era el príncipe.

-Su majestad- se inclino frente a el

-Se inclino..te hace reverencia- le susurro Afrodita a su amigo

-No, por favor no hagas eso….solo dime Shun- le dijo el pequeño

-No es correcto-

-Si Shun el matón tiene razón- replico Afrodita, quien recibió una mirada amenazadora del otro joven

-Nada, nada…dime Mascara, verdad?-

-Si-

-Tu cuidaste a June?-

-Así es…aun q no creo q…-

-Voy a morir cierto- dijo quedamente June

-No digas eso niña nada te va a pasar- dijo Afrodita

-No cof cof… no digas eso joven.., no estoy asustada…yo ya sabía que esto sucedería-

-Xq dices eso June…no vas a morir-

-Si lo va hacer…ella esta enferma, y el dar a luz en esas condiciones empeoro su estado-

-Q tiene?-

-Las condiciones en estas celdas no son muy buenas que digamos…cuando me la encomendaron ella ya estaba mal…pero con los azotes-

-Cof cof…joven Shun…yo cof cof…le quería pedir algo-

-Dime- Shun le tomo la manos a tientas –Lo que desees June-

-Por cuide a mi niño-

-June…-

-Sé que ya me llego la hora…cof cof yo…-

La joven no pudo continuar, la mano que Shun cogía se resbalo lentamente de su mano…sus ojos se habían cerrado para 100pre…y como si el bebe supiera lo que había sucedido comenzó un llanto melancólico.

-No…June- una pequeñas lagrimas descendieron de los verdes ojos de Shun

Mascara se acerco al cuerpo de su protegida, tomándola en brazos, no sin antes darle el niño a Afrodita quien lo tomo con sumo cuidado.

-Q harás-

-Debo de desaparecer el cuerpo…nadie puede saber q ella estaba aquí-

-Donde la pondrás-

-En el bosque mi joven príncipe…ahí la enterrare- Mascara comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, pero fue detenido unos segundo por Shun –Dígame príncipe-

-Sabes donde pusieron al joven ladrón que llego ayer?-

-Siga de frente por esa puerta…ahí esta-

-Gracias-

Mascara tras sonreírle amargamente, salio con June su pequeña hermana, como el la consideraba, en brazos.

-Y ahora q Shun?-

-Pues iremos a buscar a Milo…para eso habíamos venido, no?-

-No me cambies de tema…sabes a que me refiero-

-El niño…se quedara conmigo…fue una promesa-

-Pero Shun…tu sabes que nos va a pasara o mejor dicho que te va a pasar si Hyoga se entera-

-No me importa Afrodita, no podemos dejarlo-

-Bueno pues…serás un padre muy joven-

-ˆˆ-

-Y que nombre le pondrás?- Dijo Afrodita, quien aun tenía al bebe en brazos

- No lo sé no había pensado en eso-

-Q tal Magma, Aristófanos, Acrópolis…-

Shun solo se limitaba a escuchar con miedo a su amigo, mientras se dirigían a la celda de Milo.

En la celda de Milo

Realmente se sentía fatal, nunca en su vida lo habían tratado de esa manera…y es más ese golpe que había recibido le bajo todas las defensas

-Ay Milo eres un iluso…pero dolió- se dijo frotándose la mejilla lastimada.

Sí, lastimada, por que el golpe le dejo la mejilla completamente roja e hinchada. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida…realmente se sentía muy joven para morir. Pero algo que no podía negar era que ese hombre…

-Camus sí Camus-

Le había por decirlo de alguna manera, impactado, robado el corazón…aun que no pensó que ese hombre que no aparentaba ser cruel, lo dejara en ese estado tan patético.

-Milo…ahora tus horas están contadas…me iré al infierno…lo sé-

Dejo su monologo por unos ruidos que escucho tras la puerta de la celda.

-Afrodita basta…no se llamara Ovidio ese nombre es feo-

-Pero Shun, no pensaras ponerle Hyoga, ne?-

-…-

-Xq te quedas callado….habla-

Antares escucho las voz de los dos jóvenes, y entre ellos reconoció el nombre de su victima "Shun?...Oh Dios seguro que ya llego el tren por mi"

-Ya llegamos, esta es la puerta de la celda-

-Q haremos a hora- le pregunto Afrodita, mientras trataba que el bebe soltara sus rizos –Nene eso no se le hace al primo Afrodita-

-Primo?-

-Soy muy joven para ser tío ˆˆ-

-¬¬-

-Quien esta ahí?- pregunto Milo

-Soy Shun…debes acordarte de mi-

-Príncipe Shun?-

-Ese mismo chico….al que trataste de matar- replico Afrodita

-Yo…-

-Basta Afrodita, lo vas a asustar-

-Esa es la idea, no?-

-¬¬- Shun trato de abrir la puerta –Te sacaremos de aquí-

-Pero…xq?-

-Es cierto que trataste de matarme…pero yo sé que no querías hacerlo-

-Lo siento mucho…yo la verdad-

-Esta bien…no te preocupes…no me parece justo que te maten-

Shun soltó el seguro de la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente. Milo estaba un poco asustado, pensando que tal ves el príncipe había ido con algunos guardias.

-No te preocupes estoy solo…bueno con Afrodita y con mi bebe-

-Su bebe?-

-Es una larga historia…pero ahora debemos sacarte de aquí-

-Xq?- pregunto con duda Milo

-Xq eres me parece cruel que te maten-

-Ah…Shun, lamento todo lo que paso-

-Ya…no te preocupes, ya paso-

Realmente ese niño era un ángel, perdonaba a todos, no importaba el mal que habían hecho, 100pre tenía una sonrisa para todo y un _Ya te perdone o ya paso _que podía alegrar un alma destrozada por el remordimiento y culpabilidad.

Lo primero era desatarle las sogas a Milo, las cuales le aprisionaban ambas manos y los pies. Como Shun no podía cumplir esa tarea, Afrodita le tendió al pequeño Misenas, para que él (Afrodita) lo pudiera desatar.

-Ay!- grito

-No grites Afrodita-

-Es q me rompí una uña-

-¬¬-

-¬¬-

Ambos jóvenes se le quedaron mirando.

-Ya ya…dejen de hacer eso- Afrodita siguió con su tarea, hasta que termino de soltarle las sogas –Listo-

-Bien…ahora debemos salir de aquí-

-Te digo algo Shun?-

-Q cosa?-

-Pues que este muchacho- señalando a Milo con su pulgar –Es muy conocido…así que no crees que apenas lo vean lo detendrán?-

-Pero a nosotros tb no crees, no deberíamos estar aquí-

-Sí, pero tu eres el príncipe y yo soy tb un noble-

-Tienes razón- le dijo reflexionando Shun, hasta que se le vino a la mente una buena idea –Lo disfrazamos-

-Como?-

-Pues si…-

-Esta bien me parece una buena idea joven Shun…pero de que me disfrazaría?-

-Pues de verdugo…-

-De mascara?-

-Así es…el verdugo siempre anda con su túnica puesta y su mascara, por lo que nadie sabe realmente quien es-

-Yo sí sé quien es- dice inocentemente Afrodita

-Ya Afrodita…es que ahí lo agarramos desprevenido…aun que yo no lo vi…así q-

Era cierto, Mascara de la Muerte, como verdugo que es debía permanecer cubierto, para que nadie supiera su identidad y quisieran tomar reaplazarías en su contra por algo. Ese día ellos lo habían podido ver sin su traje ya que Mascara consideraba a June como su hermanita, y no la quería asustar con su traje, por lo que cada ves que iba a visitarla se sacaba la mascara.

-La cosa es majestad- le dice Afrodita en tono sarcástico –De donde sacaremos un traje así?-

-ˆ ˆ pues…jajaja era buena idea cierto-

-Tomen-

Se escucho la voz gruesa de Mascara, que ya tenía puedo en ese momento su traje y la masca (Off: por eso le decían Mascara de la Muerte…aclaro en el fic, xq ustedes ya saben por que le dicen así en la serie jejeje XD).

-Les prestare este traje y esta mascara….pero me la deben traer de regreso- (Off: Hagamos una cosa a hora le diremos MM a mascara OK…para q no se me vallan a confundir jejeje XD)

-MM gracias eres muy amable- le dijo un sonriente Shun –Afrodita recibe el traje-

-Yo?- afrodita no quería acercarse al verdugo –NO!…Me niego-

-ˆˆU Bueno ya…Milo-

-OH! Sí- Milo toma las cosas de las manos de MM –Tu eras el q me iba a …-

-No…para tu suerte, lo iba hacer el mismo Sr. Camus-

Eso a Milo le cayo como un balde de agua fría.

-Ya ya, dejen de conversar y salgamos de aquí q…ya no aguanto este sitio- Reclaro Afrodita, que se paro junto a Shun y lo cogió de uno de sus brazos –No sé como me meto en estas cosas-

-MM y June?-

-Ya la enterré-

-Tan rápido?- pregunto Afrodita

-Por si no sea han dado cuenta han pasado como hora y media desde que los deje

-Tanto?- se sorprendió Afro

-¬¬ - A MM le molestaba mucho la presencia de ese "chico" -Bueno es mejor que ya salgan de aquí…es hora de la guardia-

Los 4 jóvenes y el bebe en brazos de Shun salieron de la celda de Milo y emprendieron marcha a la salida de los calabozos. MM se quedo escondido por el camino, para que no lo vieran, le dejo señalado, y luego de cogerle la manita a Misenas desapareció entre las sombras.

-Por fin se fue ese- Dijo Afrodita, pero de la nada una piedrita le cayo en la cabeza –Auch! Q fue eso?-

-Shhh Afro nos pueden descubrir- le recrimino Shun en voz baja, mientras era guiado por Milo

- . yo 100pre soy el problemático- dijo Afro en un puchero

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la pudre cárcel como la nombro Afrodita y se escondieron en la pequeña cabaña de Seiya q quedaba cerca.

-Y eso es lo q paso Seiya-

-Valla niño Shun, pero y ahora q vas a hacer?-

-Pues no lo sé…-

Mientras Afrodita jugaba con Misenas

-Pechocho bebe…sí yo soy tu primo A-fro-di-ta…pero me puede decir bello, hermoso, mi rey, príncipe lo q quieras lindura-

-¬¬- Milo miraba incrédulo al joven noble que tenía a su lado –Lo esta asustando-

-Mentira- Afro volteo a ver al bebe, quien lo miraba curioso –Tu me quieres verdad camarelito-

-¬¬-

-¬¬-

-ˆ ˆ!-

-Afrodita piensa ayúdanos-

-Ok ok- dice poniendo al bebe en brazos de Shun –Ve con papá-

Shun coge al bebe y le sonríe; apenas Misenas cae en brazos de Shun comienza a reír

-Valla que te quiere Shun- dice un alegre Seiya

-Si..q pena q no lo pueda ver-

-Seguro que va a ser igualito q June- dice Afrodita -Así de linda…bueno el será guapo jajaja XD-

-¬¬- Todos lo miran

-Ya bueno…que hacemos con Milo- dice Seiya –Tu que piensas Milo?-

-Pues…la verdad no creo q sea beuna idea que me dejen ir, ya que apenas se den cuenta de que no estoy en la celda saldrán a buscarme-

-Tienes razón…y es más que seguro que te encontrar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dice un reflexivo Shun

-Q se quede aquí entonces, en el palacio-

-Pero como joven Afrodita, todos lo reconocerán-

-No no no-

-Tienes un plan?- pregunta Milo

-Así es jejeje-

Los jóvenes hacen un circulo alrededor de la mesa, mientras cuchichean cosas.

Ya había caído la noche en el reino de Cygnus, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Saori no dejaba de mirar con odio a Shun, Shun simplemente esperaba que el plan no fallara, Afrodita se estaba mirando las uñas despreocupadamente, mientras Camus lo fastidiaba con comentarios sarcásticos, por ultimo Hyoga simplemente se limitaba a beber de su trago sin mirar a nadie.

Mientras los nobles seguían en sus mundo, entro una de las criadas…

-Disculpen mi señores, pero ha llegado una vista para el joven Shun-

Antes de que la vista fuera anunciada, entro en el comedor una enorme "moja" con un moisés.

-Mi niño Shun- dijo emocionada la mujer

-Mila!- Shun se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, y tras el Afrodita, quien lo guió hasta la monja –Te extrañe mucho-

Mientras los dos muchachos saludaban a la monja los comensales en la mesa se sentían perdidos.

-Shun!- le llamo Hyoga

-Oh!-Shun volteo en dirección a la mesa –Lo siento Hyoga-

El rubio se levanto seguido de Camus y Saori –Buenas noches madre, Hyoga de Cygnus para servirle- le extendió la mano

Mila un poco nerviosa, le extendió su mano enguantada –Mila, hermana Mila, aun no llego a ser madre…un placer su alteza-

-Igualmente, le presento a Camus de Acuario mi tutor y a mi esposa Saori-

-Un placer- Mila les regala una agradable sonrisa

-Dígame hermana que lleva en ese moisés?- le pregunta una curiosa y un tanto maliciosa Saori

-Oh! Jojojo, el es el pequeño Misenas, el es…-

-Mi sobrino - dice Shun –Es mi sobrinito…-

-Pero es un recién nacido- dice un Camus enternecido cogiendo al bebe del moisés

-Si bueno…- Shun no sabe q decir

-Lo que sucede es que Misenas nació hace poco, pero lamentablemente la madre del señoríto murió al dar a luz al pequeño, el bebe se quedó solo en el mundo, pero ahí me acorde del joven Shun…el pobre nene solo lo tiene a él- dice la hermana en pose de sufrimiento

-Y su padre?- responde un frío Hyoga

-O mi cuñado murió en batalla…-

-Batalla?...pero pensé que los Andrómeda eran pacifistas- dice Camus mientras jugaba con el bebe, y eran observados por una nerviosa Mila

-O sí, pero mi cuñado pertenecía al linaje de los Áyax, ellos son guerreros por naturaleza, mi cuñado era un duque o algo así-

-Ósea q el pequeñín es un duque-

-Si, mi señorito Áyax es un duquecito- dijo la hermana

Saori quien miraba la escena callada, se encontraba un tanto mortificada, la verdad es que la presencia de esa monja y el bebe, no la ayudaban mucho.

-Hyoga…la hermana Mila se quedara…puede-

-Haz lo q quieras- Le dice Hyoga, quien se vuelve a sentar en la mesa seguido de Saori

-No le hagan caso…ustedes saben como es- les dice Camus a los chicos –Hermana Mila sea bienvenida-

-Oh gracias Sr. Camus-

-Dígame Camus- Acuario se le quedo mirando, realmente esa monja le resultaba muy especial, no sabía de que manera pero era especial.

Ahora si todos estaba alrededor de la mesa. Camus quien se había encariñado con el pequeño Misenas, lo tenía en su regazo y en ves de comer jugaba con el pequeño.

-Camus ya deja a ese niño y come- le decía Afrodita

-Pero, si es tan mono, su cabello me hace recordar a Hyoga cuando era un bebe-

Hyoga quien estaba tomando agua, la escupió toda en la cara de Saori

-Ah! Hyoga!- grito alterada Saori, quien comenzó a secarse el rostro con su servilleta, mientras todo el maquillaje se le corría

-Lo siento Saori- le dice un apenado Hyoga quien le lanzaba miradas de odio a Camus

-Jajaja- Afrodita no dejaba de reírse, y a su alegre compás se escuchaban tb las risas de la hermana Mila y de Camus, Shun que no veía lo q sucedía (Off: ¬¬ obvio, no?) simplemente se limito hacer un gesto de curiosidad.

Bueno así transcurrió la cena, Saori seguía mortificada, pero se le paso, cuando Hyoga la beso para calmarla y la bruja a sabiendas q Shun no lo sabía en voz alta agradeció a Hyoga por un beso tan apasionado. Obviamente Shun escucho todo y se sintió fatal.

En la habitación de la hermana Mila

-Ya ven que tengo buenos planes jajaja-

-En serio no puedo creer q esto funcionara, como conseguiste este traje de monja Afrodita?- repregunta Shun quien le estaba dando su biberón a Misenas.

-Si Afrodita de donde sacaste esto?-

-Pues…-

Flash Back

-Para q quieres esto Afrodita?-

-No seas malo Mu, no me lo vas a negra no?-

-¬¬ mira tu y los hermanito Andrómeda, sumado Shaka, son unos pecadores, y 100pre me jalan en sus cosas-

-Vamos Mu, no digas esas cosas hombre…además el pecar es humano, tu 100pre lo dices…y pues yo no soy Dios-

-UU! Como sea, te lo voy a regalar afrodita, pero no quiero que lo utilices para tonterías, solo te lo doy por que es tu cumpleaños-

-Uy que lindo- Afrodita se quiso tirar encima de Mu para besarlo

-Alto..no..no hagas eso °/°- le dijo apartándolo con miedo –Yo soy un sacerdote-

-¬¬ Uy q aguado-

Fin del Flash Back

-Jajaja, no lo puedo creer eso hiciste?-

-Aja-

-Tu hablas del padre Mu…ese q tiene el cabello lila-

-Sí..lo conoces?-

-Claro, él 100pre iba a mi pueblo por misiones…no puedo creer que ustedes lo conocieran-

-El padre Mu me caso- dice Shun

-Valla-

Así los jóvenes siguieron hablando hasta muy entrada la noche. A eso de las 2 de la mañana los dos jóvenes (Afrodita y Shun) decidieron irse a dormir, mientras que el pequeño Misenas, se quedaba con la hermana Mila, que se supone era su nana.

En los calabozos, un esmerado MM preparaba la celda del joven Antares para que todos pensaran que había escapado durante la madrugada. Este había sido un pedido del joven Shun, luego de que planearan como ayudar a Milo en casa de Seiya, había sido el mismo jovencito, quien le aviso y de paso le llevo el traje que había prestado.

En la biblioteca del segundo nivel se encontraba Hyoga, quien seguía mirando unos documentos. A pesar de que Camus le dijo que se acostara templado, ya que a la mañana siguiente se llevaría acabo la sentencia, Hyoga no le hizo caso.

Bueno pero a pesar de lo frío que podía ser, no le quitaba el hecho de ser un humano y que sintiera sueño, por lo que dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo, para irse a dormir.

Afrodita quiso acompañar a Shun a su habitación, pero el pequeño se negó diciéndole que el era ciego pero no un invalido, por lo que Afrodita cedió y se despidió de el con un sutil beso en su mejilla.

Después de que Afrodita se fuera, Shun emprendió la marcha a su habitación, el sabía el camino, ya que en al ir a la habitación de Mila, había contado lo pasos.

-A la derecha 10 pasos….a la izquierda 5-

Hyoga salía de la biblioteca, y fue cuando vio a Shun, contando los pasos a su habitación. No podía verlo así. Cada ves que Shun de un modo u otro hacia notar su ceguera, Hyoga se ponía furioso, ni el mismo sabía xq. Tal ves furioso con Shun o tal ves furioso con el mismo, por haberle causado tal mal? Aunque obviamente la segunda 100pre la descartaba.

Al pequeño le faltaba poco para llegar a su habitación, cuando tropieza con un jarrón y cae al piso.

-Auch! Eso dolió- se dijo, mientras trataba de levantarse, buscando a tientas con la mano un punto en el cual apoyarse

Hyoga quien presencio todo se acerca, y en ves de ayudarlo simplemente se queda parado junto a el, mirándolo.

-Quien eres?- pregunto, al sentir la presencia de alguien –Afrodita?- pero no recibía respuesta –Mila?-

-Soy Hyoga- le dijo serio

Shun se asusto ante la presencia de Hyoga, a pesar de estar dispuesto de luchar con el, aun le daba miedo encontrarse con el en las noches, después de tantas malas experiencias que habían tenido.

-Levántate, estorbas-

-Si, lo siento- a tientas Shun se cogió de la pared y se levanto con dificultad

-Q haces aquí?-

-Me iba a mi habitación- dijo temeroso

-Q estas tramando Shun?-

-Nada-

-Nada?...No te creo sabes…- le dice frío Hyoga

-No sé a que te refieres-

-Ya sabrás q Saori esta embarazada-

-Si…felicidades?-

- No era eso lo q esperaba…necesitamos hablar Shun-

-Creo q ahora no es el momento Hyoga, la verdad preferiría descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy ajetreado para mi-

-Como?...me estas desobedeciendo Shun?-

-No, es que solo…- pero no pudo continuar, xq Hyoga lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo a una de las habitaciones.

Ya dentro, Hyoga lanza a Shun en la cama dejándolo totalmente a su merced.

-No entiendes verdad, tu aquí estas por que eres mi trofeo, y por que eres mío entendiste…a mi no me das lastima con tu ceguera y sabes que no me siento culpable por lo que paso…aquí tu me debes obediencia y sumisión "esposo"-

Shun lo escuchaba atemorizado encogiéndose en la cama

-No te creas q ya me caes bien, el hecho de q dejara que hicieras algunas cosas, no quiere decir que me caigas en estima…ahora como dije afuera hablaremos-

-Si- dijo en voz queda

-Bueno- Hyoga se sienta en la cama, cerca de Shun –Saori esta embarazada y obviamente una ves que nazca el bebe, pasara a ser mi primera esposa, por lo que tu perderás el poder en esta casa-

-Si-

-Cuando nazca el bebe te mandare, a la torre…de nuevo-

-No, pero xq?-

-Tu crees que sería bueno para mi hijo, q creciera viendo a un afeminado como tu?-

-Pero…no…Misenas, yo debo estar con él-

-No te preocupes por tu protegido, él ira a un monasterio, sé que será un buen cura jajaja

XD el nombre le queda-

-No…Hyoga-

-Cállate Shun-

Shun estaba muy tenso, pero de repente se acordó que la bruja de Saori no estaba embarazada –Sabes…Saori no esta embarazada…te engaña y tu no te das cuenta- soltó tranquilamente

-Q?-

-Eres un idiota que no se da cuenta que su mujer su mujer lo esta engañando, haciéndole pensar q esta esperando un bebe-

-Basta- le decía un Hyoga irascible –No digas cosas de las que luego te vallas arrepentir-

-No! Sé que vale la pena…ella te engaña, espera unos 3 meses y veras como su barriga no se hincha…seguro que esa bruja inventara que tuvo un accidente y lo perdió-

-Y que te hace creer que te creo Shun…eres solamente un niño con cara de chica, con el que me hicieron casar, no vales nada, no me sirves ni para darme un hijo…no vales nada, y peor ahora que eres un ciego…no sirves…mercancía defectuosa-

-"Q esta pasando…Basta"- se decía Shun, quien escuchaba las palabras ofensivas de Hyoga –No más, cállate-

-Q me calle, pero si sabes que todo esto es verdad…vamos que pasa, se te acabo el poco coraje?-

Shun trato de irse contra Hyoga y golpearlo, no importaba si no veía nada solo rogó a Dios que guiara su puño directo al rostro de Hyoga, cosa que logro, ya que Hyoga estaba distraído y no vio llegar el puño del peliverde, el cual le cayo de lleno en su nariz.

-Maldito- Hyoga estaba sumamente molesto, y antes de que Shun pudiera moverse se le tiro encima –Esto es lo que quieres verdad-

-NO...SUELTAME!...DEJAME!-

-Ahora gritas?...mira estupido, a mi nadie me golpea y se va como si nada-

-BAJATE…ME LASTIMAS HYOGA-

-Te lastimo?...pero amor, no que me querías y perdonabas todo?...donde quedo ese esposo sumiso-

-Es cierto, te amaba….pero sabes las cosas cambian…te odio TE ODIO!-

-Uy mira como m tiene temblando….sabes no te creo, eres tan tontito Shun-

Antes de que Shun pudiera decirle algo Hyoga lo beso, lo beso rudamente, mordiéndole los labios con deseo lascivo. Shun trataba de soltarse, pero era inútil.

Separándose de los labios de Shun –Te gusto el beso?- le dice irónicamente –Pues esto recién comienza-

Hyoga comenzó a arrancarle sus ropas a Shun, el cual temblaba como un animal apunto de ser sacrificado. Una vez que tuvo a Shun totalmente desnudo, él tb se quito toda su ropa, para luego abrirle bruscamente la piernas a Shun y acomodarse entre ellas.

El pequeño peliverde trataba de soltarse, no dejaría q le hiciera eso como la primera ves. Pero le era imposible, Hyoga era más grande y fuerte, además que estaba cegado por la furia.

-No te resistas-

Hyoga estaba más que excitado y totalmente cegado, no era él mismo. Sin previo aviso posiciono a Shun y lo penetro cruelmente, sintiendo como el cuerpo que tenía bajo el se estremecía.

-Ahhhhhh! No! Hyoga…..ahhhhhhh!- gritaba Shun, esta ves le había dolido más

El rubio ignorando las quejas de su esposo, siguió en sus asuntos, comenzándolo a embestir rudamente, sin compasión, no importándole si lo lastimaba.

-No…Hyoga…por favor…no…-

-Dilo Shun, tu eres mi trofeo, me perteneces…no te resistas, tu sabes que esto te gusta- le decía, mientras le mordía el cuello –Eres una perra, q vuelve por lo que le gusta, por que por esto volviste cierto…te pudiste haber ido con tu hermano-

-Yo lo volví por que te quiero Hyoga….-

-Me quieres?- le pregunto sarcástico Hyoga, penetrando más profundamente su miembro, produciéndole un terrible dolor a Shun –No que me odiabas-

-…- Shun no respondía, trataba de ahogar sus lagrimas

-Responde me-

Shun quería ser fuerte, fuerte…pero para q resistirse y mentirse…era enfermizo sí, le dolía tb pero aun así…

-Responde me- le exige Hyoga, quien con una ultima embestida expulsa toda su semilla dentro del cuerpo de Shun…

-Yo te amo Hyoga…yo te perdono- no pudo seguir aguantando las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar.

Las lagrimas de Shun resbalaron por su pálida mejilla llegando a su cuello, en donde Hyoga las sintió, y despertó del trance en el que estaba.

"Q estoy haciendo...Shun" Esta ves no tenía perdón, esta ves no estaba ebrio, esta ves era conciente de lo que hacia, esta ves la furia, la lujuria y el dolor, lo habían hecho actuar…

Levanto su rostro, pudiendo observar ahora el rostro de su esposo cubierto por lagrimas, salio del cuerpo de Shun y vio como su miembro estaba lleno de su semilla y a la ves de la sangre de Shun…lo había lastimado, como esa ves

-Shun-

-Por favor no…ya basta- sollozaba Shun…un Shun atemorizado y pálido

Hyoga se partió en pedazos al ver el estado en que había dejado a Shun -Perdóname…perdóname Shun- le pedía el rubio, mientras se aferraba al su pecho –Shun…por favor…-

El pequeño sintió como las lagrimas de Hyoga resbalaban a mares por su pecho. Hyoga aun seguía sobre Shun, se aferraba a él, pidiendo perdón.

-Yo…yo ya te perdone Hyoga…por q te amo- le dice quedamente Shun y coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Hyoga –Yo 100pre te perdono Hyoga-

El rubio al ver el acto de Shun, se quita de encima del cuerpo de Shun y se acomoda junto a él, acurrucándose en los brazos del pequeño, quien lo recibió nuevamente y lo consolaba.

Así con Hyoga entre los brazos del pequeño, se quedaron dormidos. Esa noche durmieron por primera ves uno en brazos de otros, a pesar de haber comenzado mal esa velada. Como dicen el amor lo aguanta todo, y Shun lo demostraba con creses. Lo que pasaría en esa relación después de esto era un misterio para ambos (Off: tanto como para la autora jajaja XD), tal ves solo esa noche las cosas serían distintas.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Como? Pero ustedes son uno que el prisionero escapo, se supone que lo tenían que haber tenido vigilado durante toda la noche-

-Señor Camus…-

-Basta no quiero oír explicaciones…Sahara!- llamo Camus a una de las sirvienta

-Si señor Camus?- entro temerosa la muchacha

-Donde esta Hyoga…búscalo dile que venga-

-Si señor- la muchacha salió a toda prisa.

Sahara llego a la habitación del príncipe y toco la puerta, mas la única que salió fue Saori

-Q pasa muchacha, por que tocas la puerta así-

-Majestad, es el joven Camus, esta preguntando por el joven Hyoga, esta muy molesto-

-"Hyoga?"- Saori se pregunto –"Cierto el no vino a dormir, ayer" no te quedes parada ahí niña, ve a buscarlo, no ves q aquí no esta-

La chica asintió y siguió buscando, mas no lo encontraba por ningún lugar.

Mientras, Afrodita despertó y al ver todo el escándalo que había, se apresuro a correr a la habitación de Mila.

-Q es eso Afrodita?- pregunta Milo asustado cogiendo al bebe de la cuna, quien había comenzado a llorar asustado por lo gritos

-Ya se dieron cuenta que no estas Milo- dice un asustado Afrodita –Es mejor que te vistas como Mila rápido-

Milo le extendió a Misenas y corrió a cambiarse. Se puso el habito de moja, cubriéndose completamente su complexión masculina (Off: menos mal q es esbeltito, y parece una muñequita jajaja XD) y su cabello; luego se coloco los lentes. (Off: aclaro que le depilaron las cejas, para darle forma obviamente, les cuento que cuando te las depilas tu faz cambia un poco).

-Y Shun?- le pregunta Milo a un Afrodita que miraba por la ventana

-Supongo q esta en su habitación, extraño q no haya oído los ruidos-

Hyoga abrió lentamente sus ojos, le dolía la cabeza, ayer después de mucho tiempo, había llorado dos veces. Miró a su costado y pudo ver a Shun quien dormía acurrucado entre sus brazos, durante la madrugada habían cambiado de posición. El rubio seguía mirándolo sin pensar, ni decir nada.

Shun abrió lo ojos, aun q de q valía si total no vería nada, pero aun así sintió una mirada penetrante.

-Hyoga?-

-Sí Shun…soy yo-

Ahora que iba a pasar, q se dirían, q pasaría con Milo, realmente Camus se sentía atraído? Afrodita se cautivo con MM?...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI:**

-Buenos días….Hyoga- dijo en un susurro Shun

-…- Hyoga no le contesto nada, simplemente se limito a deshacer el posesivo abrazo, pero aun así se quedo en la cama, mirando a Shun

-"Tal ves lo olvido todo Shun…."- pensó tristemente Shun, ya que a pesar de q lo pasó la noche anterior, no hubiera sido algo, digamos satisfactorio al principio, se había convertido en una escena sumamente romántica después –"Tal ves fue un sueño?"-

Hyoga aun se preguntaba por que había soltado a Shun, y se recriminaba por no haberle contestado al saludo. –"Que te esta pasando Hyoga, te haz puesto nervioso?"- Pero es que era difícil, para Hyoga, era sumamente difícil, tratar a Shun de una manera tan "cariñosa" digámoslo así.

-Quieres q me valla Hyoga?- fue la melancólica pregunta que le hizo Shun a Hyoga

-"Q se valla?...que le hace pensar eso?- y fue ahí cuando otro recuerdo le vino a Hyoga a la mente. Esas palabras tan dañinas que le había dicho la mañana q se despertó junto a él _"Q esperas levántate" "Ya me sacie de ti lo suficiente" _Había sido cruel, sí muy cruel…. -"Pero la gente puede cambiar, cierto?-

Hyoga no le había contestado, pero como Afrodita siempre le decía cuando él (Shun) no le prestaba atención _"El silencio 100pre otorga" _Sabias palabras de su mejor amigo y confidente y que a veces parecían tontas (como todo lo que dice Afro ¬¬) eran ciertas.

Shun se comenzó a levantar lentamente, no tenía esperanzas de que Hyoga lo detuviera, la verdad es que las esperanzas las había perdido hace mucho tiempo, en realidad lo único que le quedaba, era…era…era –"Nada Shun, no te queda nada…más que un corazón q a pesar de haber sido roto muchas veces sigue latiendo con el mismo afán por un amor"

Se colocó una de las batas de dormir que había a un lado de la cama, se paró y cogiéndose de todos los muebles que podía salió de la habitación con el corazón en un la mano.

Hyoga seguía echado en la enorme cama, la cual había sido escenario de una noche perturbadora. Aun no sabía por que lo había dejado salir de esa manera, por que aun seguía siendo tan cruel, por que las cosas no podían ser mejor, por que?

-Por que eres un idota Hyoga…y 100pre te das cuenta de lo importante que son las cosas en tu vida demasiado tarde-

El rubio se le levanta como alma que lleva al demonio, y cubriendo su desnudes con lo primero que encuentra salé de la habitación en busca de Shun.

Shun caminaba lo más rápido q le daba su cuerpo, quería llegar de una buena ves a su habitación, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado, no quería seguir siendo el centro de atención de los demás, no quería que llegaran Camus, Milo o Afrodita a consolarlo, él quería estar solo, llorar, descargar solo su dolor por primera ves.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo y lo buscó con la mirada, mas no lo encontró…el chico era ciego pero caminaba rápido. En realidad no era que Shun caminara rápido, sino que los pasadizos de ese enorme palacio eran como un laberinto, pero bueno ya es para la imaginación.

Pero es que eres tan tonto Shun para creer que tu vida se puede volver de un infierno a un paraíso tan rápido? Jajaja me das pena mi querido Shun, eso no sucede, eso nunca sucede –"Pero yo creo que ya ha pasado un tiempo prudencial…yo…"- Tú nada niño tonto…en el mundo real, ese del que tu estas bien apartado, no suceden esas cosas.

-El mundo real no es como me lo estoy imaginando, el mundo real no es como el que yo quiero que sea…mi vida apesta- Shun iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, y en sus monólogos reprobatorios, que no siguió contando los pasos a su habitación y calló.

-Oíste ese ruido Milo-

-Sí…es como si alguien se haya caído-

-Uy, eso debió doler- comenta un preocupado Afrodita, quien estaba tirado en la cama de Mila –Por que no sales a ver quien se callo hermana-

-Por que habría de salir yo?...Digo si me ven pueden sospechar muchas cosas….además yo estoy cuidando a Misenas- voltea hacia el bebe que yacía en la cuna –No es así precioso- a lo que el bebe le sonríe.

-Pero como usas al nene para tus cosas-

-Ahora yo lo uso…no te acuerdas lo que hiciste ayer-

-Basta…mejor ninguno de los dos saldrá-

-Trato hecho-

-Maldición Shun donde est….- No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, por que por fin, tras doblar una esquina había encontrado a Shun, en el piso…llorando.

-Por que?...yo…snif snif snif- Las lagrimas caían como cataratas, eran ácidas, tan ácidas que al simple toque con la delicada piel del niño quemaban…lagrimas ácidas, agrias, por la desazón de un amor no correspondido y un corazón casto hecho pedazos.

Hyoga se acerco lentamente a la lastimosa y a la ves tierna imagen abandonada a la miseria de su "querido" esposo. Todo era su culpa y lo sabía…cuanto había sufrido el niño, era su culpa…tantos años de dolor de sufrimiento…-"Le hubiera podido ahorrar tanto dolor con una sola palabra"-

El rubio se coloco a la altura del pequeño, y paso lentamente sus brazos alrededor de la frágil y cansado cuerpo de Shun. Para ser más exactos alrededor de su cintura, de su fina cintura.

Al sentir esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo se estremeció, quien podría ser?...Afrodita? Camus? Milo?...su hermano…tal ves Shaka….pero…

-Shun…-

Esa voz, ese suave cosquilleo en mi cuello, por el calido aliento de…-Hyoga-

-Por que me dejaste solo en la cama-

-Yo…no quería molestarte-

-No me molestas Shun- le dice tiernamente

Al oír esas, digamos, alentadoras palabras Shun se relaja en brazos de Hyoga. El rubio al sentir que su pequeño ya estaba en más relajado entre sus fibroso brazos se pone de pie, obligando en este acto a Shun, quien lo hace rápidamente. Lentamente Hyoga voltea a Shun para que quedaran frente a frente y…y…

-"Me esta besando…pero este beso es…es tan…"-

Es tan tierno pequeño Shun. El suave beso que le daba Hyoga era un beso lleno de ansias de perdón, ansias de rehacer una vida perdida, ganas de amar…y de ser amado.

El beso nunca traspaso el límite de lo tierno y calido, no paso al nivel de pasión y deseo comprimido, no era desesperado, no era un beso de simples almas calenturientas que buscaban satisfacer sus deseos carnales como dos bestias las cuales solo pensaban en fornicar.

Era un beso tierno…lleno de amor…un beso entre dos amantes.

Después de unos segundos, que parecieron años, los amantes se separan por falta de aire obviamente jeje.

Shun ni podía mirar a los ojos a Hyoga, pesando que todo lo que le estaba sucediendo no era más que una simple ilusión. Mientras Hyoga no dejaba de mirara a Shun…realmente su esposo era bello, era como un ángel que el cielo había mandado…un ángel que el cielo había enviado para el.

-Mírame Shun- le pide Hyoga

Al oír eso Shun se queda descolocado, como iba a mirarlo si estaba ciego.

-No me temas Shun…yo…-

-No es necesario que lo digas Hyoga…yo te entiendo- le dice un molesto Shun

-No, déjame decírtelo, no es lo que tu piensas Shun…- no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por Shun.

-Vamos Hyoga, esta no es la primera ves que me besas y me botas, además como pides que te mire si estoy ciego.

-"Hyoga metiste la pata muy al fondo –Lo siento-

-Solo sabes decir lo siento, perdóname…sabes hasta hace muy poco, tenía en mente la idea de espera lo más que pudiera, para que mi amor fuera correspondido, pero sabes, creo que mejor estoy así…solo-

Hyoga nunca se espero una reacción de esa manera.

-Me cansé Hyoga, yo ya no puedo más…yo…ya no creo q te ame como antes…lo siento, en serio, ahora solo…solo quiero irme-

-No!- grito un alterado Hyoga, lo tomo de los hombros e hizo que Shun le prestara atención –Ahora dime seriamente Shun…ya no me amas?... tan rápido se apago el amor que me profesaste tener ayer en la noche?-

-Hyoga…- Shun estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que el rubio le decía –Aun te amo- le dice tímidamente –"Eres débil Shun…jajaja, pero tal ves valga la pena"-Shun tímidamente recostó su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Hyoga, quien con una amplia sonrisa lo recibió entre sus brazos

-Te quiero Shun…y lamento que hayan tenido que pasar tantas cosas para darme cuenta de lo que realmente significas para mi…yo…te amo- y tras decir esto, lo rodea con sus protectores brazos, bajo la mirada atónita de 5 personas.

-Míralos Milo jejeje ya era hora no crees- decía un risueño Afrodita –Aunque espero que el renegón no le haga daño-

-No lo creo…- le contesta Milo, quien tenía en sus brazos a Misenas –Mira creo q te ganaste otro papá-

-Uy tienes razón, el nene tiene papá nuevo-

Mientras en el pasadizo estaba parada Saori y junto a ella Sahara…

-MALDITA SEA…NO! – grita la bruja botando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, mientras que Sahara con una sonrisa tras ver la escena tan romántica sale tras Saori para calmarla.

-"Vieja loca, se lo tiene merecido" Espere madame Saori, no se altere-

Y en las escaleras…

-Ya era hora…que bien se ven juntitos, empalagosos y dulces jajaja- se decía Camus, auque su semblante cambio al recordar por que estaba buscando a Hyoga

La pareja no se habían dado cuenta de que eran el centro de atención de los otros habitantes de la casa, hasta que el pequeño Misenas comenzó a llorar.

-Ya ya nene deja de llorar- le decía Afrodita, quien lo tenía cargado, mientras Mila trataba de limpiarle la boca que estaba manchada con requesón, la cual había botado por el torpe movimiento de Afrodita al cargarlo.

-Ya ves Afrodita no sabes cargara a un bebe- le reclamaba Mila

-Ay no molestes monjita…el nene sabe que no era mi intención…ya deje de llorar mi rey-

Shun al oír el llanto de su pequeño le dedico una sonrisa a Hyoga, quien al verla lo soltó…

-Ve con el Shun, nos vemos en el comedor- y tras decir eso se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse, ya que estaba solo con una bata, al igual que Shun.

-Dónde pasaste la noche Shun?- le pregunto en un mohín Afro.

-Pues por ahí-

-Naa mi niño Shun, díganos- le dice Mila –No lo niegue, por que todos vimos como fue la dichosa reconciliación-

-°/°- Shun no sabía que decir

-Bueno espero q después de eso, el renegón de tu marido te trate mejor…a por cierto toma a tu hijo, te ha estado extrañando-

Shun tomo en brazos a Misenas, y junto a los otros dos jóvenes entraron a la habitación de Mila. Esta ultima fue la ultima en entrar, ya que cuando el pequeño se había puesto a llorar había tirado un juguete al otro lado del pasadizo.

-Ve, este niño tiene fuerza y eso que es casi un recién nacido- Se acerco lentamente a recoger el juguete, mas cuando se agacho a recogerlo sintió una mano sobre la suya.

Camus quien había visto el juguete en el suelo, se había aventurado a recogerlo, pensando en que el pequeño lo iba a extrañar. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al cruzarse con la extraña monjita.

Al sentir la mano de Camus sobre la suya, Milo junto las pocas fuerzas que tenía y la alejo rápidamente, cosa de la que se arrepintió, pero debía hacer, ya que número uno era una monja, número dos sus mano eran grandes como la de un hombre y número tres, ese hombre que tenía frente a el lo quería muerto.

-Buenos días joven Camus-

-Igualmente hermana Mila…veo que el pequeño Misenas es todo un diablillo-

-Oh! Si jajaja, se pone así cuando no esta junto a Shun, se ha encariñado mucho con el príncipe-

-Es la sangre que les corre-

-Debe ser…pero no le quito más tiempo, debe usted estar muy ocupado-

-Para nada, me es grato hablar con una joven tan bella como usted-

-…-

- ˆ ˆ!- "Camus estupido se supone que es una monja, como le vas a decir esas cosas"- Yo-

-Jajaja es usted muy bromista joven Camus….bueno me retiro, que Dios lo bendiga-

-Sí, si gracias-

Tras esto Mila entra a su habitación cerrando la puerta, y un avergonzado Camus sale como bala rumbo a la habitación de Hyoga.

Mientras…

El sol de daba de lleno en sus ojos… hace cuanto que él no estaba junto…así, desde la noche pasada…nunca peleaban, bueno sí lo hacían, pero las pocas veces que lo hacían le caía como un balde de agua fría. Y como dolía ese ojo tb.

Flash Back

-Ya déjalo si, ya es un hombre Ikki, no lo puedes seguir sobre protegiendo-

-Yo?...Vamos Shaka, aunque sea no lo mimo, y le doy todo lo que pide-

-No te entiendo sabes, madura Ikki…date cuenta de lo que haces-

-Q madure?...estas loco Shaka, me tienes harto, 100pre tu queriendo tener la razón-

-Eres detestable cuando quieres Ikki…oh no no, siempre eres detestable, solo que yo soy el único idiota que te aguanta, pero ya me canse-

-Pues idiota sí lo eres, milagro que te dieras cuenta ahora…-

Ikki no pudo continuar, ya que fue interrumpido por el pesado puño de Shaka. Shaka su amado Shaka, lo había golpeado. Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, Ikki le devolvió el golpe.

Y así habían terminando a golpes, tanto así que los criados más grandes y fuertes tuvieron que entrar a separarlos, y los pusieron en habitaciones separadas.

Fin del Flash Back

-De verdad eres un estupido Shaka-

Pero aun así lo extrañaba. Desde que Ikki había recuperado la memoria no había noche que no pasaran juntos, no había día que estuvieran juntos, y para ese entonces ya llevaban 12 horas separados, tiempo que para Ikki se le hacia eterno, pero como el Fénix que se hacia llamar, no dejaría que su rubio "amante" se diera cuenta.

-Jugo de naranja señor Shaka?- le pregunta solicita Ayaka, la solicita ama de llaves del gran palacio, luego de la gran ayuda que le prestara a Ikki.

-No gracias-

-Uy pero si tiene una carita-

-UU creo q no debí golpearlo-

-No se sienta culpable, además q el joven Ikki se desquito, mire como le ha dejado el labio-

Shaka se toca el labio, y utilizando un plato como espejo le responde –Creo que tienes razón, yo no tuve la culpa…el es un inmaduro, decirme que yo soy un idiota y que engrió de sobre manera a Shun…que se habrá creído-

-Así es joven Shaka, el poder de los uke- y tras decir eso la joven sale corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Ikki a despertarlo.

-Esta chica me da miedo…con razón Ikki le tiene tanta confianza- y tras su prevé reflexión sigue desayunando

Toc, toc…

-Entre-

-Joven Ikki, pero mírelo no más… cualquiera diría que es un rey-

Ayaka entro a la habitación del moreno, y lo encontró hecho un ovillo en la cama, la cual estaba hecha un desastre.

-Te mando el?-

-Nop- le dice, mientras se acerca y comienza a jalar una de las sabanas

-Deja, quiero seguir en la cama- le responde un molesto Ikki

Pero la joven no se cohíbe, ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían, era una fresca, y tal ves eso era lo necesario para llevar las riendas en el palacio.

-Le seré sincera, yo que usted me levanto ya ya, por que quien sabe y se le escape el rubiecito que tiene o mejor dicho que tenía como novio-

-Cómo? El te ha dicho algo?-

-Mmm la verdad no me ha dicho nada…además el pobre como va a hablar con ese labio roto…Uy pobre- decía Ayaka mientras corría al 100 las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz del sol completamente

Ikki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, le había roto la boca a Shaka, a su adorado Shaka. Se sentía fatal, se sentía una basura.

Ayaka se dándose cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Ikki se le acerca silenciosamente con una sonrisa maliciosa, y se sienta en la cama.

-Joven Ikki, pero no se sienta una basura…mire como le dejo el ojo- le dice mientras le acerca un espejo –Usted que es tan bonito como dice el niño Afrodita, esta desfigurado-

-Tu crees?- le pregunta Ikki, quien después se da cuenta de lo que acababa de preguntar –Basta-

-Vale, mire joven, no se sienta mal por haberlo golpeado…vamos el no es una mujer, los dos son hombre…y sabes a veces parece que se les olvida eso ˆ ˆ-

-Que?-

-A lo que me refiero es que es normal que como hombres jóvenes y fuertes que son se pelen a golpes-

-Ah "Ikki, Ikki realmente esta niña esta loca"-

-Bueno el punto es que antes de hablar con el joven Shaka debe reflexionar sabe-

-Reflexionar-

-Así es…además vamos el empezó la pelea a golpes…donde esta ese espíritu de seme?- y tras decir eso salio como bala de la habitación de Ikki.

-AYAKA!-

La joven bajo y justo cuando estaba apunto de irse a la cocina la gran puerta se abrió dando paso al…

-Padre Mu como esta usted?-

-Hola hija…bien bien, estoy muy bien y tu q tal?-

-Bien tb….padre le tengo q contar algo-

-Q cosa?-

-Pues el joven Ikki y el joven Shaka se han peleado, y usted no sabe que además no fue cualquier pelea, sino que se agarraron a golpes…usted sabe como los aprecio y pues estoy muy preocupada, yo creo que lo mejor seria que usted se llevara al joven Shaka por un tiempo-

-Tu crees- Mu dudaba de las palabras de la chica, no es que esta mintiera, sino que casi siempre tendía a exagerar todo –Ayaka-chan, no sé si creerte-

-Padre usted no puede dudar de mi palabra…y espero que no les diga que se lo estoy diciendo yo…por que lo estoy haciendo como una confesión-

-OO-

-No me mire así padre…valla donde el joven Shun con el joven Shaka-

-Espera, espera, como sabes que voy a ir donde Shun….-

-Pues por que supongo que a usted tb le llego la carta-

-Tu lo sabías?-

-A estas casa tb llego la carta y la recibí yo-

-Esa carta iba para quien?-

-No se preocupe, la carta iba para el joven Shaka…yo se la di y pues la leímos juntos, como le queda el ojo…bueno el punto es que usted se tiene que ir con el joven Shaka lo antes posible, y la gran idea que he tenido es que lo mejor es no contarle nada al joven Ikki, así para que este se ponga mal y usted sabe regrese donde el joven Shaka más desesperado…para q siente cabeza y reflexione-

-No entiendo por que haces todo esto Ayaka-chan…si juegas con fuego…-

-Ya sé, ya sé me voy a quemar…pero sabe padre a mi me gusta el fuego…y me gusta quemarme-

-Me asustas…espero realmente que lo que estas planeando salga bien-

-Ya lo verá…cuando usted menos se lo imagine ellos dos van a estar casados, y obviamente usted los va a casar-

-Esta bien te ayudaré, pero sabes que yo no voy a mentir…-

-Si no va a mentir como es que va donde el joven Shun?-

-Pues tendrías que leer la carta-

-Como sea…-

-AYAKA!- se escucha el grito desde la cocina

-Me necesitan padre lo dejo…el joven Shaka esta en los jardines…con su permiso-

La joven sale corriendo de la sala dejando a un consternado Mu. Sí, a el tb le había llegado la dichosa carta, como remitente Afrodita.

Flash Back

-Dios perdona nuestros pecado…-

-Padre Mu…disculpe que interrumpa su meditación, peor le llego esta carta urgente del reino de Cygnus-

-Gracias Kiki- Mu se levanta del altar y toma la carta de manos del monaguillo –Puedes retirarte, y no te olvides que hoy debes cumplir tu penitencia-

-De acuerdo padre…con su permiso-

Mu reviso toda la carta por fuera, mas esta solo decía su nombre, no tenía remitente, salvo por el sello del reino de Cygnus.

-Q habrá pasado- el cura abre el sobre y saca la carta y comienza a leer.

_Estimado Mu:_

_Espero que te acuerdes de mi jajaja, opps! Bueno soy Afrodita el ser más bello y perfecto que ha pisado la tierra, aparte de tu Dios obviamente, pero bueno te escribo estas carta para invitarte formalmente al bautizo del pequeño primogénito de Shun, la verdad es que el cómo Shun tiene un hijo es una larga historia, que te la contaré cuando llegues, tu sabes esto de escribir ya no es mi fuerte, pero bueno lo que hago ahora es un bien a la comunidad, es más después de esto espero que me digas que San Pedro me abrirá las puertas al cielo, y no me dejes mal como esa ves en el cumpleaños de Shaka. No sigo, uy pero que tonto, se supone padrecito, que tu vas a ser el que bauticé al pequeño Misenas (así se llama el nene), nos vemos dentro de 2 días, por favor no me falles. Ah sí, y por favor tu sígueme el juego en todo lo que te digas, no vallas a meter la pata por que si no te botaran del cielo._

_Siempre tuyo en CUERPO y alma _

_Afrodita_

Sí señores, esa era la carta tan urgente que Afrodita le había mandado.

-No puedo creer que siga poniendo esa dedicatoria tan tonta, le dije que se olvidara de eso-

Y tras echar un poco de humo y a la ves estar descolocado se retiro

Fin del Flash Back

-Mu que haces ahí pensativo-

Sin darse cuenta Mu había llegado a los jardines, donde Shaka estaba sentado, meditando.

-Hola Shaka…dime que paso- se acerca donde el rubio sentándose a un lado, mientras que con su mano derecha le acaricia el labio roto –Xq?-

-Es un idiota….además se lo tenía merecido, no debería ser tan inmaduro-

-Uy ya Shaka, vamos no hables mal de el-

-Es que…ya vale me quedo callado-

-Te llego la carta?-

-Si…me la envió Afrodita, a ti tb?-

-Si, pero no me especifico algunas cosas-

-Así es el…simplemente Afrodita-

-Mmm…Shaka, venía a decirte que nos vallamos juntos-

-E Ikki?-

-Pues a él tb le llagara la carta-

-Conociendo a Afrodita me imagino que se habrá olvidado-

-Pero al final detonas maneras se la enviara, tarde o temprano-

En Cygnus…

-Q hiciste que Afrodita?- gritaba un desesperado Shun, quien ya estaba bañadito y cambiadito.

-Ay Shun, no es para que te pongas así…además el bebe no puede estar así, sin la bendición de Dios-

-Pe…pero…Afrodita, para bautizarlo se necesitan dos padres-

-Lo sé Shun…y ahí entra Hyoga-

-Pero como crees, el no va a estar de acuerdo…el ya va a tener a su hijo con Saori-

-Esperen ustedes dos, no que Saori realmente no esta embarazada- dice una Mila calmada

-Pues eso es verdad, pero hasta que lo probemos-

-Ya eso es otra cosa…Shun tienes que convencer a Hyoga de que acepte bautizarlo como un Cygnus-

-Pero Afrodita, el día que llego Mila, les dijimos que el bebe era un Duque Áyax, tu crees que Hyoga quiera eso?-

-Arriésgate, además que…después de lo que hicieron esta mañana no crees que te complacerá en todo? –

-Bueno yo…-

-Desde cuando no esta en los calabozos?-

-Desde ayer en la noche…ese maldito-

-Uy! Pero Camus, parece que es algo personal- le comenta divertido Hyoga

-Cállate…y dime por que estas de tan buen humor-

-Por nada °/°- le da la espalda

-Ya jeje no te hagas, todos te vimos…incluida a la arpía q tienes como mujer-

-Saori me vio?...-

-Seeee jajaja y la hubieras visto, se fue botando todo lo que encontraba al alcance-

-Jajaja- de repente el rostros de Hyoga se volvió serio –Y ahora que pasara Camus?-

-Pues al momento que el bebe que espera Saori nazca, automáticamente pasara a ser tu primera esposa con todos los privilegios-

-Pero…no…tu sabes que si eso pasa Shun-

-Claro que lo sé Hyoga, es algo que te he tratado de decir durante estos 5 largos años-

-…- Hyoga no sabía que hacer, por más que el fuera el príncipe heredero, o el mismo rey, debía seguir la tradición

-Y que tal si aceptas a Misenas como tu hijo-

-NO!- Hyoga se altero un poquito

-Por que no?-

-Por que, por sus venas no corre sangre de un Cygnus…-

-Mentira…eso no es lo que te molestas o preocupa…lo que sucede es que le tienes miedo-

-Cómo?-

-Tienes miedo a ser padre tan pronto…digo si se te nota…además tb le tienes miedo a tu abuelo, no es cierto?-

-El no lo aceptara-

-Pues ahí va la cosa, le haremos pensar al viejo que ustedes usaron un vientre de alquiler o algo así-

-Camus…Camus…te esta afectando pasar las tardes en el jardín con Afrodita-

-Q gracioso…mira como me río- le dice sarcástico Camus –Ahora si en serio Hyoga, las cosas no pueden seguir como están…otra cosa, estas seguro que Saori esta embarazada?-

-Tu tb me vas a salir con lo mismo?-

-No es q te salga con lo mismo Hyoga, pero se necesitan pruebas más fidedignas que la palabra e tu mujer-

-No entiendo, ya sé que Saori puede a veces ser un poco bruja, pero…-

-Pero nada Hyoga…entiende mi niño, esa mujer es la peste en persona…parece como si te tuviera en un hechizo…ella no te ama y ella no esta esperando un hijo…-

-Basta, Camus no quiero seguir hablando de este tema…no insistas, Saori va a tener a mi hijo y punto…el niño de Shun no es, y no será mi hijo-

-Ya no te la sigo, se que estas loco y obsesionada…pero cambiando de tema, que haremos con el caso del Escorpión?-

-Pero por que m preguntas eso "papá" jajaja si pensé que tu lo tenias todo en tus manos…hazte cargo, pero eso sí Camus apenas aparezca…-

-Lo tendrás muerto Hyoga-

-Yo no iba a decir eso…cuidado Camus…estas entrando a un lugar q no conoces, no te vallas a perder- y tras decir eso sale rumbo al comedor.

-No seré tan tonto para perderme como tu Hyoga-

-LO ODIO! AHHHHHHHH!-

-Mi niña calma-

-COMO QUIERES Q ME CALME AH! LOS ODIO…LOS ODIO A TODOS-

-Basta Saori…ya no grites más- le dice molesta su nana

-Pero nana, los viste, ya están juntos…el enano lo engatuso…además con ese engendro que tiene como hijo-

-Lo sé mi niña, pero ahora no es momento para hacer pataletas…lo que debemos hacer es seguir con las farsa del bebe-

-Nana…en serio Hyoga espera un hijo…si este q supuestamente llevo no nace, tu sabes lo que pasara-

-Lo sé perfectamente Saori…por eso es importante que te embaraces de una ves de Hyoga-

-Pero nana ya no tenemos relaciones-

-Ya ves Saori, a veces eres una niña tonto-

-Ah! Tu tb?-

-Deberás embarazarte de otro hombre entonces-

-Que fácil es decirlo para ti, y dime quien es el candidato?-

-Ya tengo al indicado…solo es cuestión de pagarle y así mantendrá la boca cerrada-

-Quien es nana?-

-Alguien que odia mucho este reino-

-Quien?-

-Su nombre es Saga…Saga de Géminis-

-Esta bien, lo haré…pero espero que esto funcione- recuesta su cabeza en el regazo de su nana

-Ya veras mi niña- le decía la bruja, mientras le soba su cabecita.

-La mantequilla, no la mermelada-

-Ay ya no me grites-

-No te estoy gritando…Uy pero q pesada eres Mila-

-Mira quien habla-

Estaban todos, menos Saori, sentado en el comedor principal del palacio desayunando. Como siempre Afrodita armaba un jaleo en la mesa, y que mejor compañero para esto o mejor dicho compañera que Mila, la cual perdía los estribos cada ves que Afrodita le decía algo.

-Esa era mi servilleta Afrodita-

-Pero coge más…no estas en el claustro Mila, aquí no se ahorra-

-…- Mila no le dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando con mala cara, mientras se jalaba otra tostada.

Por otro lado Shun estaba muy nervioso, hasta el momento Hyoga no le había dicho nada, es más el tampoco. Bueno si un casto buenos día y pues Hyoga le había dado un leve beso en la mejilla.

-"Tal ves se arrepintió de lo que me dijo…tal ves…"- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Hyoga

-Shun…yo…quieres acompañarme a cabalgar dentro de un rato?-

-Eh…yo bueno, sino te molesta-

-No para nada jejeje…-le dice mientras le acaricia su mano –Sahara-

-Dígame joven- se acerca solicita

-Dile a Seiya que prepare a Lucil y Deucalion-

-OK…con su permiso-

-Gracias Hyoga-

-No lo digas…a mi me gustó salir contigo a cabalgar…lo recuerdas-

Claro que Shun lo recordaba…pero que parte? A veces Hyoga podía ser tan inoportuno

-Yo…lo siento-

-No te preocupes…recordemos las buenas cosas, ne?-

-Si-

Se quedaron durante unos largos segundos en un cómodo silencio, cogidos de las manos… pero fueron interrumpidos

-AY PERO CAMUS!-

-Jajaja- Mila no dejaba de reírse –Pero mírate Afrodita-

-Lo siento en serio Afrodita, pero no fui yo…el bebe tiro el plato-

-Si Camus y yo soy mujer- le dijo un ofendido Afrodita, quien tenía toda la cara llena de papilla –No puedo creer, deja ya al niño en paz o lo vas hacer un troglodita como tu- se levanto molesto y salio del comedor

-Afrodita…- Shun presintiendo lo que había sucedido quiso detener a su amigo, pero fue detenido por Mila

-Déjalo, ya se le pasara…es una de sus pataletas…además no creo q se moleste con el duquecito- y diciendo esto toma a Misenas de los brazos de Camus –Creo q me llevare al nene a dar un paseo-

-Los acompaño- dice un solicito Camus, bajo la mirada inquisidora de Hyoga –Es para que no se pierda hermana, usted apenas llego ayer

Milo estaba nervioso, durante el desayuno habían estado conversando acerca del fugitivo (ósea él) y lo que le pasaría.

Flash Back

-Buenos días a todos-

-Hola Camusin…pero mírate q serio q estas esta mañana-

-Si Afrodita, tu tb te vez bien-

-En serio?- y comenzó a mirase el rostro con una cuchara

-Buenos días Camus- le dice un tímido Shun

-Buenos días Shun, como dormiste?-

-Bien bien…-

-Y Hyoga? Me dijo venía al comedor-

-Aquí estoy….me extrañabas Camus?- le dice, acercándose a la mesa con una amplia sonrisa –Bueno días Shun- y tras esas castas palabras le regala un beso en las sonrojadas mejillas del peliverde.

-Eh…bu..e..buenos días Hyoga- y le sonríe

-Camus dime que era todo ese escándalo en la mañana?- le pregunta Afrodita

-A pues…Milo escapo de las celadas en la madrugada-

-Pero pensé que la seguridad en esas celdas eran un 100 seguras- le comenta un despreocupado Afrodita

-Bueno, se supone que lo son…pero…-

-Nada es perfecto…pero Camus tu eres bueno en esas cosas, lo encontraras cierto?- contribuye Shun –Y dime que le harán cuando lo encuentren?-

-Pues la orden era que le muriera al amanecer, pero como ha escapado, apenas lo encontremos será sacrificado-

-Y quien lo va a matar? El verdugo? Jajaja XD-

Toda la mesa se quedo en silencio, mientras Afrodita se reía solo

-No fue gracioso tu comentario Afrodita- le habla Hyoga, mientras prueba su jugo de naranja –Aj pero si este jugo tiene más agua y azúcar q naranja-

-Esa fue la idea del joven Afrodita su alteza- le dice Sahara

-Como puedes tomar esto?-

-Así ahorras fruta…sabes que hay una escasez…-

Camus ignorando los comentarios fuera de lugar de Afrodita, decide hablar con le hermana Mila, quien durante todo el tema estuvo callada.

-Hermana y usted que piensa?-

-Sobre que joven Camus?-

-Pues sobre el fugitivo-

-Pues no sabría decirle algo bueno…yo no se nada de ese tema-

-Bueno entonces le pregunto, le parece bien que lo matemos?-

-Obviamente mi respuesta va a ser negativa joven…nosotros los religiosas estamos en contra de actos tan barbarlos como ese-

-Tiene razón…pero piense hermana, esto es por el bien de muchas personas-

-Y dígame será usted mismo el verdugo de aquel joven?-

-Así es hermana…no es q disfrute haciendo esto…pero es mi deber-

-Ya veo- Milo estaba sumamente nervioso –Bueno creo q es hora tb de que Misenas coma su papilla-

-Si…-

Fin del Flash Back

-Bueno…creo q a Misenas le encantara q usted venga-

Y así ambos junto al pequeño salieron al jardín.

-Creo q sería prudente que nosotros tb nos levantemos de la mesa…debes alistarte para nuestra salida-

-Eh si…si…ya me voy- Shun se levanta lentamente de la mesa, pero –"Por donde era?"

La verdad es que ahora se había sentado en otro lado de la mesa y pues no había contado los pasos, además que no estaba Afrodita para que lo condujera a su habitación como usualmente lo hacia.

-Q sucede Shun?-

-No nada…ve hacer lo que tienes q hacer Hyoga, no te preocupes por mi-

-Esta bien- tras decir esto Hyoga le hace creer a Shun que ya se había ido, pero se queda allí parado…ya sabía cual era el problema de Shun

-La izquierda o la derecha?…Dios q hago-

-Derecha- escucho el joven Andrómeda

-Hyoga?-

-Shun, no me tengas miedo…si necesitas q te ayude dímelo- mientras le rodea la cintura con uno de sus brazos

-Gracias…te puedo pedir algo?-

-Lo que quieras-

-Me…me das un beso?-

Eso si q descoloco a Hyoga, quería un beso…y por supuesto q se lo iba a dar

-Claro- E inclinándose levemente rozó sus labios con los de Shun. Un beso tierno que después de unos segundos se volvió más apasionado, tanto así q les comenzó a faltar el aire –Cada ves que quieras un beso…solo pídemelo…si?-

-Si…me das otro?-

-Claro-

Por ahí, en algún lugar del palacio…

-Siempre yo soy el tonto…no entienden…solo déjenme ser-

-Tal ves si seas un tonto, pero no te haz dado cuenta-

Tras el desastroso desayuno Afrodita había salido al jardín trasero del palacio. Camino por largos minutos, hasta que sin darse cuenta había llegado a los rosales, y ahí se había detenido.

-No soy tonto- volteo a ver quien le había dicho eso…y ahí estaba él –El matón-

-Tengo nombre sabes- le contesto un poco irritado, mientras se levantaba de una de las bancas –Y sí eres un tonto…no te das cuenta, pero a veces dices cosas que son perjudiciales-

-No puedes decirme esas cosas, tu no me conoces-

-No necesito conocerte para decírtelo…me di cuenta desde el momento que te vi…apropósito como te llamas? Afrodisíaco?-

-No! Me llamo Afrodita, como la diosa del amor y la belleza-

-Sin comentarios-

MM se retiraba del rosal, pero fue detenido del brazo

Afrodita no sabía lo que hacia, pero ese joven (según Afro) emanaba paz –No te vallas-

-Perdón?-

-No te vallas…eh podemos hablar?-

Afrodita diciendo esas cosas? Esto cada ves se ponía más denso…a echarle más leña al fuego

-Por que debería hacerlo?…y tus amigos-

-Es que me pelee con dos de ellos…y Shun, pues Shun esta ocupado con su esposo-

-Yo no soy tu amigo-

-OH! vamos Maski no seas así-

Desde cuando es que MM permitía que alguien le dijera así? –A quien le dices Maski?-

-A ti, a quien más-

-No me digas así-

-Entonces te quedaras?-

-Entiende que no…sabes por si alguien no te lo había dicho antes…eres insoportable…tu carácter déjame decirte es lo más deplorable q he visto en mi vida, y te juro que yo como verdugo he visto las peores cosas en mi vida…pero tu sola presencias les gana…así q adiós señoriíto buena gente- y desapareció entre las sombras

-Así realmente soy yo?- y comenzó a llorar y para q nadie viera que se le corría el maquillaje, se encerró en su habitación.

-Y es aburrido ser una monja-

-A veces tiene ventajas y otras no…pero no me gusta hablar mucho de ese tema-

Claro que no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, por que de las 10 palabras que decía, las 10 eran mentira. "Ten fuerza Milo"

-Y tu Camus, eres casado?-

-OH no no para nada jajaja… no soy tan viejo-

-Cuántos años tienes?-

-La verdad jeje aunque duela tengo 30 años-

-Pues si q estas viejo-

-Tu crees?-

-Claro…mira no más que el joven Shun tiene apenas 21 y ya tiene 5 años de casado-

-Mmm si tienes razón…pero es que yo aun no he encontrado a la persona indicada-

-Parece que es muy perfecta la persona que esperas-

-No lo sé…aun no me la he imaginado…solo sé que cuando la vea, mi corazón me dirá q es la indicada-

-Dime a ti no te gustan los hombres?-

-Perdón?-

-Bueno es q como te refieras a "ella"-

-Ah si? Dije eso?- pues claro que lo dijo, por que estaba pensando en la monjita mientras lo decía –No, la verdad no me importa si es hombre o mujer, el amor es amor- y recordó sin saber por que a Milo

-Ah- pues de una u otra manera eso le alegraba de sobre manera a Milo –Bueno creo q ya es mejor que me lleve al pequeño adentro, no valla ser q se resfríe-

Mila se puso de pie, ya que estaban sentados en una banqueta en la terraza. Camus la ayudo con el bebe, pero al hacerlo quedaron frente a frente, mirándose derechito a los ojos. Camus le llevaba aproximadamente una cabeza, pero aun así Milo se veía igual de grande que él.

-"La beso? O No la beso?…es una monja Camus…pero solo uno…después se confiesa y yo…yo me puedo volver agnóstico"-

Acortando la distancia entre ambos la beso. Bueno no fue un beso, fue más un roce de labio.

Mila no sabía que hacer… como Milo el beso le había encantado y lo quería seguir, pero como Mila, sabía que eso estaba mal muy mal.

Y haciendo malabares para que el bebe q llevaba en brazos no se cayera lo empujo y le regalo una lozana bofetada.

-Eres un atrevido-

-Lo siento…en verdad no sé que me paso-

-Si como no…- y tras decir eso se metió al palacio dejando a un sonriente Camus, quien no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho

-Tal ves sea hora de que alguien le haga desistir de ser una monjita-

Corrió y corrió lo más que le dieron sus pies, el molesto faldón y el peso de Misenas. Y se metió a la q creyó era su habitación.

-Q se habrá creído idiota…hacerle eso a una monja- pero al entrar se dio cuenta que se había equivocado de habitación –Opps!- pero cuando estuvo apunto de salir, oyó unos sollozos, mejor dicho un mal de lamentos proveniente de la cama. Se acerco lentamente, pata encontrarse con…

-Afrodita?-

-Y es hora Shaka, vamonos-

-Esta bien- le contesta el rubio mientras se monta a su corcel, sin dejar de mirar la ventana de la alcoba de Ikki

-Va a estar bien…no va a madurar si tu no lo dejas Shaka-

-Ah solo tiene 26 es un bebe-

-Vamos y niegas que los engríes-

-Ya, tu tb?-

-Yo solo doy concejos Shaka, solo eso-

-Vamos Mu, tenemos un largo día que recorrer-

Y así ambos emprendieron su viaje a Andrómeda. Ayaka quien se encontraba en la terraza veía como Mu y Shaka se alejaban en sus caballos.

-Pues ahí se van…rumbo a Andrómeda…es hora de contarle todo al joven Ikki-

Así paso un largo día en Andrómeda y Cygnus. En el primero se había armado un gran alboroto por la partida de Shaka, Ikki estaba que echaba humos, mientras su ama de llaves no dejaba de reírse a espaldas de él. En Cygnus, el día había pasado volando, Shun Hyoga habían ido a dar una larga cabalgata a la catarata, y ahí se pasaron toda la tarde divirtiéndose uno en compañía de otros, respirando el aire puro de la naturaleza y escuchando el latido del corazón uno de el otro (OFF: Cursis y aburridos XP), mientras que en el palacio Afrodita no dejaba de llorar y era consolado por Milo, quien también se encontraba en un gran dilema por el dichoso "besito" que le había dado Camus, este ultimo se encontraba con un grupo de soldados buscando al fugitivo, aquí sí se veía a un Camus totalmente frío y calculador, inimaginablemente se había tomado muy en serio la misión de encontrar y matar a Milo… sin saber que lo tiene más cerca de lo q cree. Por otro lado estaba MM, quien no se podía sacar de la mente a cierto chico que había visto en los rosales, bueno la verdad es que no se sentía culpable, sino más bien lo recordaba como el adefesio que podía haber creado la naturaleza, pero como dicen del odio al amor…hay un solo paso. La bruja de Saori por otro lado, junto con la otra bruja de su nana (q no tiene nombre, solo nana) habían salido del palacio rumbo al pueblo, ya que le plan de embarazo entraría en practica.

-En este lugar?-

-Mi niña, aquí nadie sabrá lo q sucederá-

-Bueno-

-Valla valla pero si es nana y…mm…y mi nochecita-

-Saga guarda silencio… no quiero q nadie reconozca a mi niña-

-Así que tu serás mi escala-

-Preferiría princesa q me llamaras socio-

-Tu?…jajaja y cual es tu precio socio?-

-Como le había dicho a nana…500monedas de oro-

-Un muy buen precio por tu semilla…aun que pensé que un tipo como tu pediría más-

-No soy tonto princesita…los 500 solo son un adelanto de lo seguirá y seguirá-

Y tras decir eso ambos junto a nana se dirigen a una cabaña apartada, y ahí Saori recibe en sus entrañas al bastardo que tomaría el lugar de heredero para Hyoga.

-Y Afrodita no bajara a cenar?-

-Se siente mal…ya luego te cuento- le susurra Mila a Shun

-Veo que Saori tampoco esta…Hyoga, donde se metió la agradable de tu mujercita?- le pregunta Camus

-Debería saberlo?-

-Bueno pues…deberías-

De repente se escucha un portazo, y todos los presentes se ponen de pies y salen al recibidor.

Y ahí estaba Shaka, o mejor dicho un herido y agitado Shaka

-Pero que sucedió- Hyoga dejo a Shun en brazos de Mila, y se dirigió a ayudar a Shaka

-Shaka? Shaka…déjame ir Mila-

-Calma Shun todo va a estar bien- lo abrazo dándole fuerzas

-Yo estoy bien…pero…pero Mu…deben encontrarlo-

-Q sucedió habla e Ikki?-

-Ikki cof cof…el no venía con nosotros…en el camino o mejor dicho en la frontera de ambos reinos fuimos emboscados por unos ladrones…cof…cof…ambos tratamos de escapar, pero en uno de los intentos por defendernos cof…- Shaka a la justas y podía hablar, estaba prácticamente desangrándose

-Traigan a un medico- ordeno Camus, quien junto a Hyoga llevaron al joven a uno de los sillones –No te esfuerces amigo- le daba ánimos

-Mu…callo por el barranco…yo…- y no pudo seguir, ya que callo inconsciente

-SHAKA!- el grito desgarrador de Shun

En Andrómeda…

-NO! SHAKA!-

Un agitado Ikki se despierta. Sentía en su corazón esa punzada de dolor y desesperación, algo malo le estaba sucediendo a su amado Shaka.

-Shaka…no debí dejar que te fueras…no debí-

Y comenzó a arreglarse para partir a Andrómeda

Mientras…

Saga caminaba en dirección a su hogar, después de unas estresantes horas de sexo interrumpido con Saori, q según el se había ganado el premio a una bestia en celo, xq realmente gritaba como una desquiciada, tanto así q le dejaba a uno sin ganas de seguir teniendo sexo con ella.

-Pero que odiosa que es esa mujercita…pero ya vera como le saco todo su dinerito…o sino…-

Pero no siguió, ahí a orillas del río que quedaba cerca de su cabaña, yacía el cuerpo de un hombre –Q paso aquí- se acerco al cuerpo y lentamente le saco las hebras de cabellos lilas q cubrían su rostro –Pero si es un cura…-


	12. Chapter 12

**_"Lamento sinceramente la tardanza, se que es un poco tarde pero les deseo un buen 2006 a todos...este capitulo esta dedicando a todos aquellos que leyeron los capitulos pasados y en especial a los que me dejaron reviews, muchas gracias me da animos..."_**

**_Cristina_**

**Capítulo XII:**

-Como esta él, doctor?- pregunta un preocupado Hyoga

-Va estar bien…solo fueron unos golpes superficiales, lo que necesita es mucho reposo-

-Entiendo…-

-Su majestad, quería hablarle acerca de su esposo-

-De Shun?-

-Mire…hace poco estuve conversando con unos colegas, y bueno la caída que tuvo el príncipe le provoco la ceguera…-

-Eso ya lo sabemos, pero no entiendo a donde quiere llegar-

-Es posible que el príncipe recupere la vista…en muy poco tiempo-

-Cómo?-

-Lamentablemente aun los avances tecnológicos no están muy avanzados, pero de algo que si estamos seguros, que un golpe así no pudo dañar del todo la facultad del joven, simplemente es como un shock temporal-

-Eso quiere decir, que en cualquier momento puede recuperar la vista?-

-Así es…pero le recomiendo que aun no se lo diga…puede ser que me este equivocando en mis diagnósticos y no quisiera ilusionar al joven…pero le recomiendo que este siempre junto a el y lo apoye, ya que puede que se le presenten dolores de cabeza muy fuertes-

-Si-

-Joven Hyoga, sé que la relación entre el joven Shun y usted ha mejorado, y espero que siga así, ya que en el estado del joven, una recaída emocional, le puede sentar fatal-

-Gracias Aldebarán, en serio eres un buen amigo y un buen doctor-

-Jojo, ni lo digas…es mi trabajo y todo por mi príncipe-

-Jejeje-

-Bueno me retiro Hyoga…pero ya sabes lo que debes hacer…ah por cierto mañana vendré a ver a tu mujer-

-A Saori?-

-Así es, ella misma ha mandado a su nana a llamarme, quiere que mañana venga a revisarla en el embarazo-

-OH! Valla, entonces nos veremos mañana-

-Así, bueno… adiós-

-Adiós-

Tras un cordial y fraternal abrazo Aldebarán, el medico de la corte se retira, dejando atrás a un emocionado y a la ves sorprendido Hyoga. Emocionado, xq Shun tal ves iba a recuperar la vista, y sorprendido por la decisión que había tomado Saori.

En la habitación de Afrodita…

-Snif! Snif! Shaka…no por dios…-

-Ya Shun, ya lo vio el doctor, y según Sahara, Shaka esta bien, solo necesita reposo nada más, no llores más, o se te va a secar la cara como a Afrodita-

Mila lo consolaba, y a la ves también trataba de levantarle los ánimos a Afrodita, quien en esos momentos tenía a Misenas en brazos, pero con la vista perdida.

Toc toc toc…

-Adelante- se escucha la vos fingida de Milo

-Joven Shun, su majestad lo espera en el estudio-

-Ya voy Sahara…gracias-

-Con permiso- y la joven criada sale

-Anda Shun, de seguro te dirá como esta Shaka-

-Mm…sí, tienes razón- Shun se pone de pies, no sin antes darle una mirada a Afrodita –Amigo, estas bien?-

-Sí…no te preocupes por mi-

Una ves que Shun estuvo fuera de la habitación, Milo se acerca a Afrodita.

-Ya dime que te sucede Afrodita, por que a mí no me mientes…yo te vi llorando desde antes del almuerzo-

-No es nada…de verdad-

-Vamos hombre, en el poco tiempo que te conozco me he dado cuenta de cómo eres realmente… y tú no eres así de sumiso y callado…el verdadero Afrodita habría armado un gran alboroto por incidente con Shaka y Mu-

-No te das cuenta que esto les ha pasado por mi culpa-

-Cómo?-

-Por supuesto, si yo no les hubiera mandado esas estúpidas cartas, no habrían venido, y nada de esto hubiera ocurrido…de verdad que soy insoportable…Dios!-

Afrodita se levanta, dejando al niño en su cunita, para jalar una de sus maletas y comenzar a meter sus cosas.

-Pero que haces?…Oye me escuchas?-

-Hago mis maletas…y sí te escucho-

-Para que haces tu equipaje?-

-Por que me regreso a Piscis…sabes nunca debí venir…muchas de las cosas que están sucediendo y muchas de las que sucedieron en el pasado han sido en una gran parte culpa mía…y eso es una carga muy difícil de soportar Milo-

-No…no digas eso…Shun te necesita…yo te necesito…vamos Afrodita-

-No Milo, ustedes no me necesitan…Shun tiene a Hyoga…y tu solo tienes que esperar unos días más para que seas libre…además eres la nana del bebe-

-Aquí hay algo más…qué te paso en la mañana?-

-En la mañana me sucedió algo que me debió haber sucedido mucho antes…me hicieron dar cuenta de muchas cosas-

-No te puedo detener…cierto?-

-Cierto…- Ya con todas sus pertenencias listas Afrodita sale de la habitación seguido por Milo

-Despídeme de Shun por favor…dile que apenas llegue a Piscis le escribiré-

- Aja-

-Cuida al duquecito…y cuídate tu-

Ambos jóvenes se despiden con un abrazo, para luego Afrodita salir del palacio.

En el estudio de Hyoga…

-Me llamabas Hyoga?- entra un sumiso Shun

-Sí…ven, no te quedes ahí parado-

Al entrar Hyoga lo abraza contra su pecho

-Te quiero Shun-

-Yo también- le responde el pequeño, mientras esconde su rostro en el amplio pecho de su marido –Hyoga te sucede algo…te siento un tanto tenso-

-Tenso? Jajaja…no para nada-

-Cómo esta Shaka?-

-Esta bien no te preocupes…Shun necesito que hablemos-

-Ya estamos hablando Hyoga-

-Jajaja que gracioso…no mi amor…te quería preguntar que ibas hacer con el duque-

-Pues esta pequeño…yo…yo lo pienso adoptar como hijo mío…es más Hyoga, el puede ser nuestro-

-…-

-Hyoga?-

-El no lleva mi sangre Shun-

-Pero…-

-Basta!…el niño no va a ser mi hijo-

-…Saori…ella te esta engañando…-

-De nuevo con lo mismo Shun?…Tanto te cuesta aceptar q ella esta esperando un hijo mío-

-No es eso Hyoga…pero es que no deberías confiar tanto en ella-

-Entonces tampoco debería confiar en ti-

-Cómo?-

-Aun no me olvido de lo que le hiciste a Saori hace un tiempo-

-Aun piensas que yo le di esas hierbas?-

-…-

-Con que condición me estas amando Hyoga?…dices amarme y aun me culpas de algo que yo no he hecho?-

-Cálmate Shun…-

-QUE ME CALME! COMO ME PUEDES DECIR ESO, CUANDO AUN ME SIGUES ACUSANDO DE ALGO QUE YO NUNCA COMETI…NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME SIGAS CONDENANDO…DONDE QUEDARON TODAS ESAS PALABRAS DE AMOR Y ESAS PETICIONES DE PERDON QUE ME DIJISTE EN LA MAÑANA? TAN RÁPIDO SE TE OLVIDARON?-

-BASTA…-

-Tu y yo…realmente no estamos hechos para estar juntos…no lo estamos-

-Shun…yo trato…pero…y que hago con las pruebas que tengo-

-Y dime…mi palabra no vale nada?…Escúchame Hyoga, soy inocente-

-…-

Era inútil tratar de convencer a Hyoga, estaba totalmente cegado, bajo las pruebas que su mujercita le había presentado…Shun no estaba dispuesto a acceder de esa manera ante las infundadas acusaciones de Hyoga, él estaba enamorado, pero el hecho de estar enamorado no quería decir que se dejaría humillar de esa manera.

-No dices nada…sabes creo que esto nunca debió ser Hyoga-

-A que te refieres-

-Esta relación no funciona…- no puedo terminar por que fue interrumpido por el rubio

-No funciona…entonces que, nos separamos…-

-Lo siento Hyoga, pero es que en una pareja debe haber confianza, respeto, y muchas cosas más, que tu no estas cumpliendo…-

-Yo confió en ti Shun, pero ponte en mi lugar, que harías si tienes pruebas como las que yo tengo-

-No me sigas con el cuento de que tienes las pruebas Hyoga, eso esta de más mi AMOR-

-A hora te recientes, mira el hecho de que las cosas entre nosotros hallan mejorado no quiere decir que te voy aceptar tu comportamiento engreído y aniñado-

-Perdón?... Mira pero si me esta hablando el inmaduro que deja que su mujer lo controle-

-Cálmate Shun estas alterado-

-Estoy alterado?...Oh! Ahora estoy alterado…lo siento su majestad…- Shun hace una reverencia en son de burla frente a Hyoga

-Que vas hacer con Misenas?-

-Ya te lo dije, el se va a quedar como mi hijo-

-Puedes quedártelo, pero el no pertenecerá a los Cygnus…-

-Mejor!...Total como si solo llevar tu linaje fuera lo máximo…el bebe será un Andrómeda y el heredero de Andrómeda…sé que mi hermano no se negara…en fin el tampoco tiene un heredero-

-Haz lo que quieras…-

-Por que siempre tenemos que pelear por lo mismo Hyoga-

-Respóndete tu mismo esa pregunta Shun…acepta tu culpabilidad, pide disculpas ante Saori, que te cuesta ser un poco humilde y sumiso…tu comportamiento pendenciero no te lleva a ningún lugar-

-…- Shun no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo en silencio tratando de tragar esas amargas palabras del hombre que horas antes le declaro su amor "Es que no solo son ciegos mis ojos, sino también mi corazón" –Sahara!-

La muchacha que estaba en el otro lado de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación entro apenas escucho su nombre.

-Sahara llévame a la habitación de Shaka por favor-

-Como usted desee su majestad-

La joven cogió del brazo a Shun y salio junto a el, dejando a un molesto Hyoga, quien no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Pasada la medianoche la aparente tensión que había en el palacio se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Shun visitó a Shaka quien yacía dormido en la amplia cama de su habitación, según le dijo Sahara, Shaka no había sufrido ningún daño grave, solo eran heridas superficiales, raspones y esas cosas. Luego de esa breve y aliviadora visita Sahara condujo a Shun a la habitación de Mila, en donde se entero de la partida de Afrodita, partida que no se pudo llevar a cabo, por que 30 minutos después Afrodita regreso a la habitación de Mila alardeando que sin él habrían problemas. Después de una amena charla, en donde Shun les contó a detalle la discusión con Hyoga cada uno se dirigió a su habitación a reposar.

"No puedo dormir, maldición que me esta pasando…será tal vez el remordimiento?…No para nada Hyoga, tu tienes la razón Shun debería pedirle perdón a Saori por lo que le hizo…aunque"

Flash Back

-Hyoga debes encerrar a Shun-

-Ahora no Saori estoy ocupado-

-Pero Hyoga por favor…-

-Algún motivo en especial para q tenga q hacer eso Saori?-

-Mi amor, siempre hay motivos…tu querido esposito no me dirige la palabra-

-Ese es un motivo Saori?-

-Pero Hyoga…si vieras como me trata…es que tu nunca me crees?…El es un lobo disfrazado de corderito- Saori se coloca una mano en su corazón y comienza a estrujarlo como si le doliera –Me hace tanto daño- y comienza a llorar, obviamente las lagrimas eran completamente de cocodrilo, y es que se notaba a leguas que estaba en una etapa de magdalena frustrada y principiante

-Esta bien Saori…- "Todo para que te calles"

Fin del Flash Back

-Todo para que te calles…-susurro Hyoga –Soy un idiota-

Claro Hyoga eres un idiota. Toda la vida complació los caprichos de Saori, le dio pies a sus acusaciones sin un fundamento verídico, todo para que se callara, siempre le creía todo sin discutirle nada, por que se la quería quitar de encima.

"Pero en ese entonces odiaba a Shun…bueno no lo odiaba…simplemente tenía mis pensamientos revueltos…debería ir a hablar con el?…Pero me cuesta tanto"

Le costaba, claro que le constaba…por que él, criado como un niño engreído, poseía un nivel de orgullo que sobrepasaba el limite…además a pesar de haber arreglado las diferencias sentimentales entre el y Shun, el seguía viendo al pequeño peliverde como un frágil muñequito al cual podía controlar, ósea su nivel de hombre superior y por así decirlo el troglodita que vivía dentro de el, aun no captaba la idea, de que él y Shun eran iguales, los dos, seres que se merecían respeto y los mismos derechos. Es que en la mente de Hyoga-Australopiteco no existía la palabra perdóname.

"Pero no sería la primera vez que le pediría perdón…las dos veces que abuse de el pues le pedí perdón"

Esas dos veces en donde Hyoga-Sapiens Sapiens se sobre puso ante el inminente control de Hyoga-Australopiteco.

"Bah! Esas veces realmente sentí que le debía pedir perdón, pero ahora…el debería hacerlo"

Y así con esos pensamientos Hyoga cerro los ojos e intento dormir.

30 minutos después, habitación de Shun…

Estaba durmiendo placidamente, cuando sintió como su colchón se iba hundiendo en ciertas zonas, y como unas frías manos le tocaban los brazos.

-Quien es?- pregunto temeroso, mas nadie le contesto, solo sintió como algo o mejor dicho alguien se acostaba a su lado.

Una respiración acompasada lo mecía en un leve arrullo. Quien más que…

-Hyoga?-

-Shun…-

-Que haces aquí…vete por favor…-

-Perdóname- le dijo mientras pasaba sus largos brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Shun

-Que fácil verdad?…venir abrazarme, tratar de ser tierno, decirme perdón como todas la otras veces…lo siento Hyoga pero esta ves ya no hay perdón-

-Tu siempre me perdonas Shun- y lo apretó más contra su formidable pectoral

-Pues te mal acostumbre, esta vez no va haber nada que me haga cambiar de opinión-

-Nada, estas seguro?- lentamente una mano de Hyoga fue descendiendo desde su cintura hacia la entrepierna de Shun, en la cual suaves masajes no se hicieron esperar.

-No! Hyoga suéltame…ahh…por favor- su mente decía que no, pero bien que su cuerpo reaccionaba. Su miembro ante el sutil, pero potente masaje de Hyoga despertó de un solo tirón.

-Solo si me perdonas-

-"Chantaje" No voy a caer Hyoga- le dice seguro retirando de un golpe la mano de Hyoga de su entrepierna

-Te va a doler si te quedas así-

-Pues prefiero eso… a tener q darte mi perdón- como puede se suelta del abrazo del rubio y se arrima lejos de el –Vete Hyoga-

-Shun…por favor- Hyoga se acerca al cuerpo de Shun –Sabes…no puedo dormir pensando en todo lo que sucedió-

-Que, acaso te dio cargo de conciencia?-

-Algo así…-

Flash Back

Había intentado por todos los medios dormir, pero no podía. No han tenido esos horribles días en los que han hecho algo mal o tal vez han dejado algo incompleto, y que luego no pueden dormir pensando en eso, o por ejemplo la noche antes que tus papas se enteren de tus notas o de algo muy malo, o tal vez una noche antes de esa horrible presentación en la que vas a tener q hablar solo, sientes que tu cuerpo no descansa, tu mente sigue procesando una y otra vez información, tanto que te sientes tan estresado o en algunos casos preocupados como si fueras el único contador de una transnacional. Bueno algo así le sucedió a Hyoga, el gran Oh! Y el alabado príncipe, estaba con remordimiento, preocupación, duda y muchas cosas más de esas que no lo dejan dormir, le dolía cerrar los ojos, no dejaba de sudar, no encontraba la posición ideal para dormir…la única solución…

-Pedirle perdón a Shun…

Fin del Flash Back

-Perdóname-

-No!-

-Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero-

-Perdóname-

-No!-

-Te amo Shun, eres el único en mi vida-

-Yo tb te amo…pero no eres el único en mi vida-

-Oh! Vamos Shun que te cuesta, sé que cometí un error y por eso estoy aquí…no me ves, me estoy humillando frente a ti-

-Humillándote?…como si yo fuera un esclavo o algo menos a ti Hyoga-

-…- el rubio no contesta simplemente comienza a besar el cuello de Shun

-Por favor…no sigas…no te voy a perdonar…-

-No importa…aun seguimos casados…y…-

Ya no bastaba con saborear ese delicado cuello, necesitaba más del hombre del que estaba completamente enamorado. De un rápido movimiento Hyoga se posiciono sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Shun.

-Te deseo Shun…-

No pudo esperar más…la necesidad lo llevo a probar ese exquisito manjar que eran los labios de Shun. Inicio el roce lenta y perezosamente, saboreando al máximo esos finos labios, esos labios de los cuales, siempre había recibido palabras de amor, y que el indirectamente siempre forzaba a decir cosas que el corazón del dueño no sentía.

Esta vez debía sería lento, suave y con amor. Por que esta vez no sería sexo, sería más que eso… harían por primera vez, después de 5 largos y azotadores años de matrimonio, el amor.

Shun se sentía sumamente nervioso, no es que el beso no le gustara, pero esa sería la primera vez que intimidaría de esta manera con Hyoga…Tenía miedo de q fuera como las dos ocasiones anteriores, sentía pavor a la idea de pensar que de nuevo sentiría que el mundo se le venía encima en manos del amor de su vida.

El rubio sintió el leve temblor en el cuerpo de Shun, y entendía perfectamente a que se debía eso, por lo que lentamente se separo de sus labios mas su cuerpo seguía pegado a la de Shun.

-Te amo Shun…y nunca…nunca te volveré a lastimar-

El pequeño no sabía que contestar, simplemente poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido y lo jalo levemente para besarlo.

Para Hyoga esa fue la tarjeta verde, y no hizo esperar a su amado.

El beso que había comenzado lento y tierno, paso a ser uno cada vez más fogoso, en donde ambos jóvenes ponían su 100. Las manos de Hyoga que durante todo ese tiempo estaban alrededor de la cintura de Shun, fueron desplazándose traviesamente por el pecho del pálido joven, el cual se estremecía desde la raíz de su ser. El rubio se dio cuenta a buen momento que las prendas de vestir entre ellos, ya se hacían innecesarias, por lo que sus manos descendieron hasta coger el borde del suave camisón de algodón, y rápidamente lo comenzó a subir por el delgado cuerpo, hasta que de un leve tirón se lo saco completamente.

A pesar de llevar casado con Shun 5 largos años, era la primera vez que apreciaba la belleza del cuerpo de Shun en completo. Era delgado pero aun así tenía unos suaves músculos marcados en la piel, sus brazos y piernas eran firmes, así como sus suaves nalgas, el tono marfil de su piel contrastaba bellamente con su cabello verde. Pero aun faltaba lo mejor…retirarle la ropa interior…y así admirando ese bello cuerpo Hyoga le desprendió de su ultima prenda dejando libre el viril miembro de Shun, así como la mata de vellos que se expandían por su entre pierna.

-Eres hermoso Shun…y eres solo mío-

-Siempre he sido solo tuyo Hyoga-

Ante tal respuesta Hyoga no se pudo contener más, y cogió entre sus finos labios uno de los pezones de Shun, el cual comenzó a saborear una y otra vez como si de un bebe se tratara. A cada roce de los labios de Hyoga, Shun no podía dejar de sentirse en el limbo, para el todo esto era nuevo, y de alguna manera también quería participar activamente en este ritual, por lo que tímidamente una de sus manos entra dentro del calido santuario de algodón donde Hyoga tenía resguardado su prominente miembro, y sin pedir permiso y sin raparos el peliverde comienza a estimularlo, como si de un experto se tratara.

-Ohhh…Shun…que haces?-

-°/° Yo….te moleste Hyoga?- le pregunta al tiempo que para el movimiento de su mano, sonrojado al máximo.

-No para nada…solo que…me gusta mucho este Shun- le dice mientras le regala un tierno beso.

-Pues…puedo ser como tu quieras Hyoga…pero…-

-Pero?- se detuvo Hyoga preocupado –Shun?-

-No te pongas así Hyoga…solo que no me parece muy justo que tu estés vestido jijiji-

-Jajaja mi amor…te doy el honor-

Y así, Hyoga se levanta quedando de rodillas en la cama jalando consigo a Shun, quien desesperadamente le saca su pantalón de dormir, la cual era la única prenda que utilizaba para dormir nuestro querido príncipe.

Así quedando ambos frente a frente, mirándose directamente a los ojos, (bueno Hyoga lo miraba directamente, Shun hacia el intento jajaja XD ) se volvieron a besar, mientras su manos hacían un previo reconocimiento al cuerpo que muy pronto disfrutarían. Hyoga recostó lentamente a Shun en la enorme cama, mientras el se acomodaba entre las pierna del pequeño. Sus labios bajaron de la boca de su amado, para posarse en su cuello, mientras sus sensuales movimientos entre las piernas del joven producían una agradable fricción entre ambos excitados miembros, los cuales clamaban atención.

Para Shun, el sentir ese placer era como tocar el cielo….la lengua traviesa de Hyoga que bajaba de su cuello a su esbelto pecho, dejando una huella, lo excitaba al máximo, el sentir la lengua húmeda y traviesa de Hyoga sobre sus cuerpo lo hacia estremecerse, y más aun el contacto permanente que había entre ambos sexos. El peliverde ni tarde ni perezoso teniendo ambas manos libres, le dio un trabajo masajeando la amplia espalda de Hyoga, en la cual los músculos trabajados durante años se hacían presentes.

Hyoga cansado y a la vez satisfecho por haber probado el delicado vientre de Shun, al cual le repartió besos, y tb en el cual dejo su marca; fue bajando lentamente hacia su entre piernas, besando en el camino las piernas de Shun, hasta llegar al tan deseado santuario, en donde reposaba ese palpitante miembro, el cual a los ojos de Hyoga en ese momento se volvió un envidiable manjar, el cual sin ser invitado se introdujo a la boca y comenzó a degustar.

Ese vaivén de la boca de Hyoga sobre el sexo del pequeño lo estaba matando. Sentir como la lengua del rubio recorría con esmero de la raíz a la punta de su miembro lo estremecía, y ni que decir de las traviesas manos de su marido, las cuales estaban una distraída en pasajera sus testículos, mientras que la otra no dejaba de proporcionarle suaves movimientos circulares en sus glúteos. Las manos de Shun me aferraban con aprendían a las sabanas, mientras su cuerpo, y para ser más exactos sus caderas, se movían al compás de la boca de Hyoga.

-Yo…ahhhh…Hyoga yo…me voy a venir- le decía el pequeño con la intención de que su marido se sacara el miembro, mas este no lo obedeció.

Y es que como le iba a obedecer, si el rubio estaba disfrutando. Era la primera vez que probaba el sabor del sexo de Shun, y realmente la espera había valido la pena, y es más, el estaba dispuestos, es decir siempre tuvo la idea de recibir el fruto de Shun entre sus labios, saborearlo y almacenarlo en su memoria…sí, sentir al máximo el sabor de su amor. Y fue así como Hyoga siguió con ese vaivén de su boca, metiendo y sacando el miembro, pasando su traviesa lengua a lo largo y ancho del mismo, mientras se excitaba más escuchando los leves gemidos que trataba de reprimir Shun. A Hyoga le hubiera gustado que su pequeño gritara y gimiera a todo volumen en ese momento, pero no deseaba despegar su boca de ahí, ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo gemir de placer más adelante…la noche recién comenzaba.

Unos masajes más y Shun se vació completamente en la boca de Hyoga, el cual bebió absolutamente todo el semen de su amor, sin dejar caer una sola gota a las sabanas.

El pequeño Shun quedo atónito al comprobar como Hyoga se trago todo su liquido, bueno más que atónito, el pequeño estaba avergonzado, sumamente rojo; y Hyoga viendo tal reacción subió hasta los labios de Shun para besarlo, y para que a las vez probara su propio sabor.

-Mmm Shun…no me vas a negar que sabes delicioso-

-No te lo niego- le dice Shun al tiempo que de un impulso quedo sobre Hyoga –Pero ahora me toca a mi-

Oh! Gran sorpresa que se llevo Hyoga. El siempre dulce y tímido Shun, resulto ser una fierecilla en la cama, y pensar que desperdicio 5 largos años, en los que pensó que su marido eran un cero a la izquierda en el arte del "amor".

El peliverde se sentó sobre las caderas de Hyoga, al tiempo que sus manos viajaban por toda la extensión del fornido pecho de su amado, con sus dedos trazaba una y otra vez los músculos de Hyoga, y fue tanta la tentación, que sin que Hyoga se percatara, el pequeño bajo su rostros para comenzar a probar el fornido pecho, del cual puedo rescatar los embriagantes sabores de su sudor y el jabón que utilizaba el príncipe. El embriagante sudor que desprendía Hyoga, con ese sutil toque a salado calaban hondo en las papilas gustativas del pequeño, mientras que ese sabor dulzón de manzana, gracias al jabón, lo hacían sentirse en un paraíso.

El rubio dejaba escapar constantemente gemidos de placer, no solo por la dulce tortura que recibía su pecho y en esos momento sus pezones, sino también por el insinuante contacto que hacían los glúteos de Shun sobre su miembro, así como sentir también el miembro y testículos del pequeño, sobrase contra su vientre…que mejor tortura que esa.

El peliverde se percató que su adorado estaba pasando por un momento crítico, por lo que decidió dejar su esmerada labor de uno de los pezones de Hyoga para incorporase y quedar derecho sobre las caderas del rubio. Ante la atenta, y a la ves sorprendida mirada de Hyoga Shun se introdujo sensualmente uno por uno tres dedos al interior de su boca, y comenzó a chuparlos, como si de un delicioso dulce se tratara, y luego de unos segundo, su temblorosa mano bajo hasta su abertura, para lentamente introducir un primer dedo en su interior. El pequeño gemido de dolor no se hizo esperar, pero aun así un segundo dedo entro al interior de su cuerpo, lo cual produjo que los quejidos de dolor aumentaran un poco, pero al momento en que el joven comenzó a moverlos en círculos dentro de su cuerpo, los gemidos de dolor se volvieron pequeños espasmos de auto placer.

Hyoga miraba sorprendido como su inocente niño pudiera ser tan excitante, tan sexy. El verlo allí creando su auto placer, lo volvían completamente loco, ver como sus dedos se movían ágiles por su interior, mientras que su rostro producía esas muecas de placer, era un sueño…era una quimera.

Y por ultimo el tercer dedo, el cual no permaneció por mucho en el interior del pequeño, ya que fue retirado abruptamente por el dueño, quien se percato que había dejado abandonado a su esposo. Tomo un leve impulso apoyando ambas manos sobre el pecho de su esposo, y antes de que Hyoga se diera cuenta se sentó sobre el erecto miembro del rubio, quien junto a Shun dejo escapar un lago gemido. El primero, por la placentera y a la vez dolorosa invasión, y el segundo por esa estreches que placenteramente aprisionaban a su duro miembro.

-Shun…- dejo escapar Hyoga de sus finos labios, al tiempo que el pequeño ya acostumbrado al prominente miembro comenzó a moverse.

Al comienzo los movimientos fueron lentos, en círculos o de arriba abajo, siempre provocando pero a la vez torturando. Pero cuando ya la necesidad y las hormonas tomaron el control, Shun comenzó a realizar movimientos más acelerado.

-Mmmm…ahhhhhhh Hyoga…-

-Ahhhhhhhh……más…………muevete más…-le pedía el rubio.

El joven apoyaba sus finas manos en el pecho de su amado, mientras su cuerpo se inclino levemente para adelante; movía sus cadera de una manera desenfrenando, siempre tratando de que la punta del miembro de Hyoga le diera justo en ese punto clave que lo hacía gemir de placer, pero al ver que la posición no le favorecía, el pequeño apoyo ambas manos en la cama al lado de las piernas de Hyoga, para inclinarse hacia tras. Hyoga viendo la nueva posición de su amado, poso ambas manos el la cintura de Shun, para así ayudarlo en los movimientos. Y así en esa nueva posición los frenéticos movimientos siguieron, el verde cabello de Shun se movía imparable en su espalda, mientras que el sudor empapaba completamente su faz, propinando que unos rebeldes mechones se pegaran a su rostro, así como también le pasaba a Hyoga, quien levantaba las caderas , en un afán de sentir más placer, ese placer que le daba la estreches de Shun, cada vez que se contraía. Los fuertes movimientos de ambos jóvenes movían la enorme cama, mientras que sus gemidos de placer y el erótico sonido del contacto de miembro de Shun sobre el vientre de su marido, propiciaban un candente y fogoso ambiente.

Y gracia a esa fogosidad, Shun llego al orgasmo, tras uno fuerte espasmos, gemido y repetir miles de veces el nombre de su amado. Su semilla salio expulsada por segunda vez, tan fuerte como la primera, solo que esta vez la misma se espacio por el amplio vientre de Hyoga, chorreándose por los lados a las blancas sabanas. Pero la cosa no terminaba allí, ya que Hyoga aun no llegaba al máximo, por lo que de un rápido movimiento Hyoga quedo entre las piernas de Shun, y comenzó a moverse, metiendo y sacando su miembro una y otra vez, mientras que su mano derecha masturbaba a su pequeño, el cual no tardo en reaccionar y volvió a excitarse, dándolo a ver en su ya erecto miembro.

Entraba y salía, cada vez más rápido cada vez más tortuosamente excitante. Era más que obvio que en todo ese tiempo Hyoga se había estado aguantando, ya que su principal objetivo, era darle el mayor placer posible a su pequeño niño, su clara intención: hacerle entender o demostrar a Shun que el también podía sentir el placer dentro de esa danza desenfrenada llena de erotismo y candencia. Quería compensar todo el daño que le había hecho anteriormente. Y pues, sí lo estaba consiguiendo, mas ya no soportaría más tiempo, aun era un joven excitado, y necesitaba descargar toda su excitación.

Y por una tercera vez, en esa alocada noche Shun estaba apunto de llegar al clímax, y para agilizar el placer, el pequeño enrosco ambas piernas en la cintura de Hyoga, propiciando una mayor contacto entre ambos, cosa que el rubio aprovecho para penetrarlo…

-Ohh Siiiiiiiiiiiiii…………ahhhh Hyoga-

-Ahhhhhhhhhh……mmmmm…………ahhhhhh-

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al mismo tiempo al cielo, uno derramado nuevamente su semilla sobre el vientre de su compañero, mientras que el otro expulso su semilla al interior del cuerpo de su amado. Quedaron uno sobre por unos breves minutos que se les hizo eternos, mientras recuperaban el aliento y sus corazones volvían a su normal compás. Tras esto Hyoga salio del interior de Shun lentamente, para luego sentare al borde de la cama, y con su propio pantalón de pijama limpiar el resto de semen que quedaba sobre su vientre, así como el que había en su miembro. Shun quien aun estaba echado en la cama también hizo lo mismo. Una ves que estuvieron, por así decirlo, aseados volvieron a acomodarse en la mullida cama, uno al lado del otro, tapándose con la delgada sabana.

-Hyoga…- llamo Shun a su esposo

-Dime amor…-

-Yo…fue fantástico…- le dice sonrojado

-Pero por que te pones así jajaja- le regaña risueñamente Hyoga, mientras lo atrae a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo pero a la vez protector.

-Te amo Hyoga- al tiempo que apoya su cabeza en el pecho del rubio

-Yo también Shun, yo también…siempre te he amado…y siempre te amaré-

-Snif…snif…-

-Por que lloras…que dime te hice daño?- le pregunta preocupado Hyoga.

-No es solo que…solo que estoy feliz-

-Yo también lo estoy, y te prometo que tratare de que seas feliz el resto de nuestras vidas-

-Gracias-

-No! Gracias a ti por existir y sacarme de mi soledad-

Shun no responde, solo levanta levemente su rostro para besar los carnosos labios de Hyoga, quien le devuelve el tierno gesto.

-Ya me perdonaste cierto-

-No!-

-Como que no?...pero amor-

-Hyoga no creas que a mi me vas a poder hacer el cuento de que en la cama se puede resolver los problemas-

-Pero…-

-Dejémoslo para otro momento Hyoga…de verdad no quiero arruinar este momento hablando de esas cosas…ya habrá tiempo…pero aun no te perdono Hyoga…me lastimaste mucho…-

-Bueno…me parece bien- ambos se quedan en silencio, pero Hyoga rompe el hielo –Y Shun donde aprendiste hacer esas cosas?…me sorprendiste-

Minutos después, tras una amena charla acerca de la sorpresiva habilidad de Shun en el arte del sexo, ambos amantes quedaron completamente dormido, uno en brazos de otros, soñando con el amor de su vida, y recordando que nunca más estarían solos, que siempre se tendrán el uno al otro.

Un nuevo día en Cygnus…los pájaros cantan alegremente, el leve murmullo del viento te insita a volver dormir…y se horrible olor a comida quemada, no…

-"Comida quemada?"-

Y ahí en esa humilde cabaña, sobre la única cama, se encontraba despertando, luego de una agitada noche, el buscado padre Mu.

-Donde estoy?…auchhh…Dios mi cabeza- se queja, mientras una de sus manso se dirige a la misma, sintiendo la suavidad de una venda.

-Hasta que por fin despierta- se oye la voz de un joven, quien al parecer estaba sentado junto a la ventana

-Quien es usted- pregunta intrigado el padre

-Soy su salvador su santidad…me presento- dice el joven poniéndose de pie, dejando ver su altura y hermoso cabello –Saga de Géminis a sus servicios-

-Mi salvador…pues gracias?-

-De nada su santidad-

-Con que me diga padre Mu o simplemente Mu a secas es suficiente…yo no tengo el grado suficiente para que me llama de esa manera-

-Pero por que no?…si una persona tan bella como usted debería ser un ángel o un santo-

-O.o-

-No ponga esa carita padre-

-Se le esta quemando la comida-

-Nooo! Maldición!- Saga se acerca a la pequeña cocina y revisa el guiso que estaba preparando –Lo siento padre, pero hoy no habrá desayuno-

-Como es que llegue aquí?- Mu trata de levantarse, pero su pierna derecha no se lo permitió –Que esto?- le pregunta al joven, al ver que su pierna estaba amarrada a una tabla

-Bueno…-

Flash Back

Saga caminaba en dirección a su hogar, después de unas estresantes horas de sexo interrumpido con Saori, q según el se había ganado el premio a una bestia en celo, xq realmente gritaba como una desquiciada, tanto así q le dejaba a uno sin ganas de seguir teniendo sexo con ella.

-Pero que odiosa que es esa mujercita…pero ya vera como le saco todo su dinerito…o sino…-

Pero no siguió, ahí a orillas del río que quedaba cerca de su cabaña, yacía el cuerpo de un hombre –Q paso aquí- se acerco al cuerpo y lentamente le saco las hebras de cabellos lilas q cubrían su rostro –Pero si es un cura…-

O mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de un cura, ya que el joven que estaba a orillas del río, claramente presentaba maracas de golpes…y por el escenario parecía que había caído de un barranco y que había sido arrastrado por el río.

-Que hago…pues bueno lo ayudare…pero…mmm…jejeje cuando se recupere será buena presa- y con esas ultimas palabras lo cargo y se lo llevo a su cabaña.

Después de limpiarlo y curarle las heridas, las cuales no eran muy graves, salvo por la pierna rota, Saga se queda mirando a su inquilino…

-Pues, para ser un cura es muy…lindo…jajaja es más que seguro que nadie a tocado este cuerpo…ni ha besado esos labios- se acerca lentamente al rostro del sacerdote, y le deposita un pequeño beso en sus labios –Precioso…pareces un ángel-

Fin del Flash Back

-Y pues no creo que se pueda mover de aquí a…mmm…un mes?-

-Un mes?…No me puede llevar por favor al palacio Cygnus?-

-A Cygnus? Jajaja…bromea cierto?- le pregunta Saga, y al no recibir respuesta del joven, responde –Lo lamento…pero de aquí no lo saco-

-Por favor…es lo único que le pido- le suplica Mu, mas el otro joven no responde, solo atina a sonreírle y salir de la cabaña –Espere-

Mu se queso solo en la cabaña, un tanto preocupado y temeroso. Y sin nada que hacer comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada. El lugar no tenía nada del otro mundo, era una simple cabaña vieja, la cual no tenía muebles más que la cama, una mesa, y un estante, pero algo que llamo notablemente la atención de Mu fue a una estatua de Dike la diosa de la justicia, en la cima del estante…

-Pero esa pieza…-

Flash Back

-…Y es un regalo de la sacerdotisa Irene, del reino de Febe, es un símbolo de reconciliación…las autoridades de Febe, a pesar de no profesar la misma religión que nosotros, desean una unificación, por lo que nos mandan la estatua de Dike, una de sus diosas…creo que esta representa justicia…o bueno algo asó…-

-Me parece una muy buena idea su excelencia Shion-

-Lo sé…pero te llame Mu para pedirte un consejo-

-Dígame-

-Debemos nosotros también ser atento, y es por eso que mandaremos un obsequio también, que me recomiendas-

-Pues ellos al mandarnos la estatua de uno de sus dioses, creo que no quieren transmitir un poco de su religión, por lo que yo propongo hacer lo mismo, mandándole la imagen de un santo o algo por el estilo-

-Creo que sería magnifico mandar la ultima obra de Eduviges-

-"Contacto"?-

-Así es, esa obra es la más bella, además que es nueva y llevara mi bendición…-

-Perfecto-

Y así, tras la pequeña reunión entre el sumo sacerdote Shion y su mano derecha el joven padre Mu, se mando a prepara la obra "Contacto" pieza elaborada en lienzo, la cual representaba el contacto entre los hombres y su divinidad máxima, en una esplendida gama de colores, que a simple vista cegaban, por lo magnifico que se veía. Esta, como la mayoría de las obras, era una creación de Eduviges, un joven pintor, que a pesar de su ceguera, milagrosamente plasmaba y creaba hermosas obras, por su singular estado todas sus obras eran consideradas tesoros, por que eran clara muestra del poder divino de su Dios…un milagro.

Pero a pesar del esmero de ambas religiones por promover la unión con el intercambio de regalos, esta flacazo, ya que en la intersección de caminos, en donde se haría el intercambio de las valiosas cargas, un grupo de bandidos ataco a ambos regimientos, y terminaron llevándose las dos obras.

-Esto es inaudito…ahhh…pero ni respeto le tiene al las insignias de las religiones?-

-Cama su santidad, ya se enviaron a los caballeros de la orden, a buscar las piezas-

Toc, toc…

-Adelante- habla Shion

-Su santidad, la sacerdotisa Irene ha venido a verle-

-Ya voy Kiki-

-Con su permiso- y el pequeño niño se retira

-Espero que esto no empeore nuestra situación-

-Fe su santidad…hay que tener Fe…-

En la entrevista con la sacerdotisa, se había llagado a la conclusión de que al conseguir capturar a los ladrones, se les enviaría a realizar trabajos forzados sin descanso a la isla de la muerte, en donde vivirían un infierno en vida. Mas nunca pudieron capturar a los criminales, con decir que ni una pista se tenía…eran muy buenos…unos profesionales.

Fin del Flash Back

-Dike…no puede ser…entonces el…-

Mu comienza a mirara más detenidamente los objetos que se encontraban en aquella habitación, encontrando entre todas ellas la otra obra de arte perdida…

-Veo que vio mis tesoros…-

-De donde saco todas esas cosas?-

-Pues…a usted padre que le importa-

-…-

-Me puedo confesar con usted?-

-…sí…- Mu estaba dudando un poco, pero no podía negarle ese pedido –Dime todos tus pecados que de aquí no saldrán-

-Pues le contare padre, que soy un vil ladrón y todas las piezas de arte que vio, las robe de una caravana…además fui un cómplice activo en el rapto del príncipe Shun de Andrómeda, esposo del príncipe Hyoga de Cygnus…y eso no es todo…estoy participando en una conspiración en contra de este mismo príncipe-

Mu no sabía que decir, si no se equivocaba este era uno de los hombres más buscados no solo por los Febe, sino tb por los Andrómeda, Cygnus y tb por los lemurianos…"En la que te estas metiendo Mu, toda esta información sería de utilidad, pero…no la puedo propagar…ha sido en confesión"

-Que debo hacer padre?-

-Arrepentirte de todo lo que haz hecho, y pensar que lo mejor es entregarte a las autoridades-

-Jajaja, no me haga reír padre, usted sabe que me pasara si me entrego?-

-…-

-Pues me mataran, tal vez me quemen en una hoguera, o me manden a la horca, la guillotina, el verdugo, los cuatro caballos de la muerte, no lo sé…pero…sé que si algo de esto me pasa quedara en su conciencia padre…en su conciencia…podría vivir con eso?-

-…-

-Mire lo que le conseguí para su desayuno- Saga extrae de una pequeña bolsa de paja unas frutas –Las encontré muy cerca de aquí-

-Las encontró o las robo?-

-Ay padre…esas cosas no se preguntan…coma que necesita tener el estomago lleno…las hiervas que le di lo debilitaron-

-No, gracias…eso viene de las manos del demonio-

-Pero piense padre, lo que usted haría sería un suicidio…y eso es pecado-

-Es ayuno-

-Pero si no come, usted se morirá…además el ayuno no quiere decir que no coma nada…solo que consuma agua y pan-

-"Como es que este vil ladrón sabe eso?"-

-Seguro se pregunta como sé tanto de su religión?- no recibió respuesta, pero con solo mirarle la cara, todo estaba dicho –Mi tía…la cual ya esta 100metros bajo tierra…era una devota, de esas que solo viven para tu Dios…y a punta de latigazos me enseñaba todo aquello…pero sabe padre…me vengue de ella…-

-Que paso con ella?-

-No sea chismoso padre…eso es un pecado jajaja-

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando un largo rato. Mientras que el rostro de Saga presentaba un sonrisa cínica, algo de lujuria…y tb picardía, el rostro de Mu presentaba desconcierto, temor…y…curiosidad. Definitivamente, ese supuesto mes, sería el infierno para uno, y el paraíso para el otro.

Mientras en el palacio…

-Shaka!Donde esta el?-

-Calma su majestad…el joven Shaka, se encuentra en su habitación-

-Y donde esta eso?-

-Segundo piso, ala izquierda, segunda puerta a la derecha, junto a…-

-Basta…tu crees Sahara que entiendo todo lo que me decides?-

-…-

-Solo llévame-

-Sí…como usted ordene-

Así Sahara, la criada del palacio, guió al joven Fénix a la habitación de su novio.

-Shaka?-

Ahí, sobre la mullida cama, de la enorme habitación, se encontraba un magullado Shaka (jajaja XD). Ikki se acerco lo más rápido que le dieron sus pies.

-Mi amor…lo siento tanto…todo estos es por mi culpa…si no nos hubiésemos peleado…- se recrimina un angustiado Ikki.

-No es tu culpa Ikki-

-Shaka?-

-Quien más?- le dice el rubio, mientras le coge las manos –Ikki…te extrañe-

-Y yo a ti…esperemos que te recuperes para volver a casa-

-Crees que voy a volver contigo, después de cómo me trataste?-

-…-

-Me golpeaste Ikki…-

-Tu me golpeaste primero- se le adelanto

-Pero yo soy más delicado, además yo lo hice con razón, tú Ikki de Fénix me insultaste-

-Lo siento mi amor…eso no va a volver a pasar-

-Lo prometes?-

-Claro-

Después de tan sincera promesa, hubo un rato de silencio. Que fue roto por Shaka.

-No me vas a saludar como es debido Ikki?-

-Oh! Jajaja…lo lamento- Ikki acerca lentamente su rostro al de Shaka, y le deposita un dulce beso –Te amo-

-Te amo Ikki-

Así la feliz parejita se reencontró. Shaka le contó con lujo de detalles a Ikki todo lo que había sucedido en el camino…y obviamente el fénix se entero lo que le paso al padre Mu, y le prometió a Shaka que no pararía hasta hallarlo.

Mientras en los jardines…

Es día milagrosamente Afrodita se había levantado temprano, la verdad es que no tenía mucho sueño y se sentía completamente abrumado entre esas cuatro paredes.

-Ayyyy! Y pensar que me quería ir…jajaja XD que bueno que no lo hice…-

El joven se detuvo en los rosales y se sentó en esa banca, esa banca la cual había sido ocupada por MM el día anterior.

-"Dios no puedo creer que todas esas cosas me hayan chocado de esa manera, digo, como si yo Afrodita de Piscis fuera un llorón crédulo…tal vez tenía razón en algunas cositas, pero si fuera como el dijo que soy, no tendría amigos…y eso es lo que no me falta…"-

El bello joven no quiso seguir pensando en esas cosas, así que se paro y comenzó a observar las diferentes clases de rosas que habían.

Habría pasado uno 30 minutos, cuando Afrodita sintió claramente, que era observado.

-Quien anda allí?- pregunto curioso, mas no recibió respuesta –Bueno…- y siguió en lo suyo, pero una voz lo hizo detenerse

-Pensé que ya te habías ido-

Afrodita volteo encontrándose frente a frente con MM.

-Q te hizo cambiar de parecer?- le pregunto socarronamente…con la clara intención de molestarlo.

-…- mas Afrodita no le contesto, y simplemente cogiendo una cuantas flores se alejo del rosal.

-Te estoy hablando- le dijo, mientras lo detenía por un brazo

-Creo que no hay nada de que hablar entre nosotros…vamos la molestias ya se va…déjame…o es que te gusto?- le pregunto picadamente

-No…yo…°/°- un sonrojado MM lo soltó

-Pues adiós- Afrodita se alejo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Maldito…ya me las pagaras- se decía un atormentado MM.

En el gran hall…

-Buenos días Sahara-

-Doctor…la señora ya lo espera-

-Gracias-

Tras el recibiendo, Aldebarán se dirige a la habitación de Saori…esa mañana le haría el examen de embarazo…

Toc toc toc…

-Debe ser el medico…abre la puerta nana-

Y así la mujer recibe a un sonriente Aldebarán

-Buenos días princesa, como se siente-

-Mucho mejor, aun que como ya sabrá débil-

-Espero que haya estado tomando las vitaminas que le aconseje-

-Claro que sí…bueno ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, verdad doctor-

-Por supuesto…ya era tiempo princesa…será todo un honor-

Y así el joven doctor comienza con los análisis.

Habitación de Shun…

Otro mañana, otro despertar en brazos del único ser que había amado.

-Hola amor- le dice un cariñoso Shun, quien le regala un tierno beso –Como dormiste?-

-Bien…y tu?- le pregunta, mientras una de sus manos recorre la espalda del menor

-Mucho mejor que otras veces jejeje-

-Que hora es?-

-Mmm creo q aun es temprano…tienes algo q hacer?-

-No exactamente…hoy venía Aldebarán para hacerle unos análisis a Saori-

-Ahh con respecto a su embrazo-

-Así es…- Hyoga no continuo al ver el mortificado rostro de Shun –Que pasa amor…ya habíamos hablado de esto-

-Ya…pero aun sigue pendiente…sabes que cualquier cosa que tenga q ver con ella no es de mi agrado-

-No seas niño Shun-

-…-

-Vale, vallamos a desayunar…y de paso a ver a Shaka-

-Cierto- se levanta intempestivamente –Shaka…debo ir a ver como amaneció-

-Ándale, pero no tenía que levantarte así jejeje-

-Ah discúlpame- le dice un apenado Shun

-Bueno…nos bañamos y vamos cada uno a sus asuntos-

-Nos bañamos? Mucha gente ah-

-Que? Jajaja No me digas que te da pena bañarte conmigo-

-No! Solo que me gusta más bañarme solo…-

-…- Hyoga no contesta, solo se queda en silencio, medio shoquedo.

Shun se percata del silencio de su amado, y de su angustia –Jajaja era broma…vamos ayuda a este ciego…báñame-

-Pues…me asustaste- le dice un tanto molesto Hyoga –Vamos-

Después de estar limpios y cambiado cada uno se dirige a sus respectivos quehaceres antes de ir a tomar el desayuno en el enorme comedor.

-Buenos días a todos- entra un alegre Afrodita al comedor

-Holas- le responde Mila, quien le daba su leche al bebe –Madrugaste-

-Mas o menos-

-Mmm…pero se nota que estas de buen humor…que te habrá pasado-

-Nada monja chismosa-

-Buenos días señoritas-

-Buenos días joven Camus- le dice sonrojada Mila, recordando el penoso incidente del día anterior

-Oye Camus…yo no soy señorita-le dice molesto Afrodita

-Ahh! Jajaja lo siento Afrodita jajaja-

-Uy si…ya le das con tus bromitas-

-Ya por favor…es muy temprano para discusiones-

-Hola- entra Shun al comedor guiado por Ikki, y seguidos por Shaka, quien a tanta insistencia, estaba siendo trasladado al comedor por los sirvientes.

-Shun- corrió Afrodita a abrazarlo –Pero que bien se te ve…que cosas habrás estado haciendo ayer en la noche, que no pude dormir bien jejeje-

-Vasta Afrodita- le recrimina Ikki, quien no podía aceptar el hecho de que su hermano haya pasado la noche con Hyoga, aun siendo esposos.

-Eso se llama envidia-

-Afrodita!- llamo la atención Shaka, antes de que Ikki se tirara sobre su amigo –No me vas a saludar?-

El aludido se tira encima de Shaka –Oh pero mira lo que le hicieron a tu precioso rostro…no importa yo te curo- y comenzó a dejarle pequeños besos por toda su cara

-Párale…- le dice un enojado Ikki

-Buenos Días Shaka…veo que estas mejor…buenos días su alteza- saluda un alegre Camus

-Hola Camus…claro q estoy mejor…-

-Hierva mala nunca muere- se escucha el cometario de Afrodita

-Cállate!…-le grita Ikki para luego dirigirse a Camus- Hola-

-Que seco hermano-

-Y quien esta ahí?- pregunta Shaka señalando a la monjita, haciendo que todos los presentes posaran su vista en la joven con el bebe.

En ese momento se les paro el corazón a tres jóvenes. Shun no sabía que hacer ni decir, Milo ni hablar, estaba nervioso…mas Afrodita estaba relajado.

-Pero no recuerdas a Mila, Shaka?- le dice Afrodita, mientras le jala un mechón de su cabello disimuladamente

-Auch…sí sí claro que me acuerdo…no Ikki?-

El aludido con tan solo mirar a Shaka entiende, y decide seguir el jueguito –Oh! Hermana Mila…claro que me acuerdo- "Ya me dirán en que rollo me están metiendo"

-Oh! Así que ese es el pequeño Misenas- pregunta un emocionado Shaka, quien le indica a Afrodita que empuje su silla de ruedas (recuerden que esta convaleciente) junto al bebe –Oh! Que divino…Ikki mira a tu sobrino-

Esa parte de la historia sí se la sabía. Shaka le había contado que su hermano adoptaría a un bebe… "Pero de donde lo ha sacado?" –Sí es lindo- dice fingiendo una sonrisa, cosa que es notada por Camus, quien en todo ese tiempo había visto las extrañas reacciones de los jóvenes, por lo que decidió jugar un poco con ellos.

-Y dime Ikki…después de todo el es el único heredero Ayax?-

-O.o… "Ayax? De que esta hablando…"- pensó Ikki –Pues…-

-"Que vas a decir Ikki…debí contarle todo"- se recriminaba Shun

-Tengo una noticia que darles-

La reunión fue interrumpida por Hyoga

-Buenos días su alteza- se burlaron Afrodita y Camus

-Veo que hay visitas- dice Hyoga refiriéndose a su cuñado

-Hola "cuñado"- le dice socarronamente Ikki

-Vasta hermano…Hyoga cual es la noticia-

Hyoga miro con ternura a su esposo, y sorprendiendo a todos lo abrazo fuertemente –Recuerda que te quiero- le susurro en su oído

-Apúrale Hyoga, que tenías que decir- le insita Afrodita

-Pues…-

-Estoy embarazada…y por ende…seré reina de Cygnus- dijo Saori, quien era acompañada por la víbora de su nana.

Un baldazo de agua fría para todos los presentes…principalmente para nuestro pequeño protagonista…quien comenzaría a vivir el ocaso de su nueva vida matrimonial…


	13. Chapter 13

**Lamento tanto la demora TT pero les prometo que de ahora en adelante, no sera asi jejejeje...bueno se lo dedico a todas esas chicas que me dejaron reviews...GRACIAS!**

**Capítulo XIII:**

-Necesito ir al baño-

-…-

-Saga necesito ir al baño- le exigía un inocente Mu, que hacía todo lo posible para aguantar las horribles ganas que tenía de hacer pis —Por favor…no aguanto-

-No ves que estoy ocupado- le dice Saga mostrándole como limpiaba una pequeña estatuilla, de lo que supuso era oro.

Al ver que el joven ladrón no lo iba a ayudar, Mu juntando sus fuerzas bajo ambas piernas de la cama…

-"Ay Dios como me duele…no solo es mi pierna, sino tb mis costillas"-

Saga no se daba cuenta de lo que el sacerdote hacía, simplemente estaba muy concentrado en su labor, ya se imaginaba la cantidad de dinero que le darían los coleccionistas por esa estatuilla….-"jajaja aquí esta mi tesoro jajaja y sacándole un poco más de dinero a la bruja esa, tendré el dinero suficiente para largarme"-

PLAFFFF!...

Ese horrendo ruido provino del lado de la cama, donde un adolorido Mu trataba de levantarse del frío piso de madera

-Pero que demonios- Saga se acerco a ayudar al cura —Que haces en el piso-

-Quería ir al baño, hace rato estoy que te digo eso, y tu no me ayudas-

-Ya bueno, perdón padre, me merezco el infierno, expíeme de todos mis pecado…- se bufa Saga

-No juegue con esas cosas- le recrimina molesto

-Vale…bueno vamos que te llevo al baño…pero…-

Saga no pudo continuar…

-Le dije que no aguantaba- le decía un avergonzado Mu

-Jajaja padre se orino jajaja no lo puedo creer-

-Por favor no se burle, a cualquiera le puede pasar eso °/°-

Más Saga no le hacía caso, solo se limitaba a reír sin desenfreno, tanto así que se tuvo que coger la barriga por el dolor que estaba sintiendo…

-Jajaja ya ya…creo que ahora voy a tener que conseguir pañales- le decía, mientras lo acomodaba en la cama —Bueno, pues le tendré que lavar-

-Que!-

-Como que Que!…le tengo que cambiar, no se va a quedar mojadito jejeje-

-Pero…-

-Mire una cosa es que usted se rehusara a q lo bañara, pero otra cosa es que se quede oliendo a pis…vamos, si se queda así usted mismo se va sentir incomodo-

-Yo puedo solo, no tiene que ayudarme, además que no es muy agradable cambiar pañales-

-Eso lo sé, y créame que no va a ser nada satisfactorio para mi tener que limpiarle sus cositas jajaja XD…ya Mu usted no se debe sentir mal, como si yo fuera a violarlo- y tras esto dejo ver su diabólica sonrisa

-"Eso es lo que temo"- pensó Mu —Me da vergüenza-

-Ah era eso…no se preocupe que de aquí este secreto no sale jajaja-

Mu no dijo más, sabía que no había marcha atrás, y por una parte el joven de larga cabellera azulada tenía razón, no se podía quedar oliendo a "pis" como decía el ladrón.

Durante 15 minutos, Saga estuvo dando vueltas de una lado a otro, jalando una batea gigante para que sirviera de tina, calentando agua para el baño, y hasta se tomo la molestia de buscar unas cositas más jejeje…

-Listo- se acerco a Mu, quien estaba sentado en la cama —A ver bebe, hora de su baño-

-No me diga así-

-No se queje… a ver alce esos bracitos- le saca lentamente la sotana que tenía —Bien buen chico, ahora toca sacarle estos pantalones- cuidando de no lastimar mucho la pierna, sacando de paso la tabla que sostenía la lesión —Hora de sacar lo pañales-

-No…-

-Como que no?- le pregunta divertido Saga —Que no le de pena…ya le dije, además como si yo no hubiera visto uno jajaja-

-Deje de decir esas cosas Saga…es que…-

-Si?-

-Es que…nunca he estado desnudo frente a nadie-

-Jajaja ya le dije que no le voy hacer nada "Bueno no por a hora"- se dijo mentalmente Saga —Confía en mi Mu…- le extendió una mano

Confiar en el, que difícil que se le hacia eso a Mu…es que quien en su sano juicio confiaría en un ladronzuelo…

-Confió en usted Saga- le dijo tímidamente el sacerdote, mientras le daba la mano

-Bien-Saga lentamente se acerca al cuerpo de Mu, y con su consentimiento le extrajo la ultima prenda —Ya ve q no es el fin del mundo-

-…- Mu no respondió, simplemente bajo la mirada, realmente se sentía muy avergonzado

Saga simplemente sonrió ante la timidez y la inocencia del cura. Lo cargo y lo deposito despacio en la tina.

-El agua esta bien? O la prefieres más caliente?-

-Esta bien así…-

Mu se había quedado quieto dentro de la tina, tal vez sin ganas de moverse.

-Que sucede? Ahhh ya entiendo, pero padre no pensé que usted quería eso…me lo hubiera dicho desde el principio- Saga se arrodilla cerca de la tina y con esponja en mano comienza a acariciar el cuerpo de Mu

-Que haces?-

-Pues te baño…-

-Yo…yo puedo solo gracias °/°- Mu le arrebato la esponja y comenzó a bañarse solito.

El pequeño retaso de red que le había servido a Saga como esponjaba, bajaba lenta una y otra vez por el torso esbelto del cura.

-"Pero como me gustaría ser esa esponja jejeje…Ay Saga que cosas piensas hombre"-

El pelilila estaba tan concentrado en quitándose una mancha que tenía en uno de sus brazos, que no sintió la mirada penetrante y lasciva de Saga.

-"Esta suciedad es por no haberme bañado durante tantos días…Oh! Señor perdóname, no debería ser tan vanidoso"- Mu seguía en sus cavilaciones y por mera casualidad se dio cuenta como el otro joven no apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo —Se le perdió algo joven Saga?-

-He?- Saga salio de su transe —No solo es que estaba pensando en que no le di el jabón- se pone de pie y de la mesa coge una gran barra de jabón —Tome-

-Que es esto?- le pregunta dubitativo

-Jabón- le dice inocentemente

-Ya sé que es jabón joven Saga, pero que clase de jabón es este, no le parece que esta muy grande y aparte de eso huele muy raro?-

-No puedo creer que un hombre de Dios como usted sea tan vanidoso padre-

-Pero…pero no cree que este jabón me hará daño la piel?- pregunto preocupado

-No para nada "jejeje ese jabón le irritara la piel y seré yo el que se la tenga que curar con este ungüento especial jajaja…alabado sean los jabones en remate"-

Mu con desconfianza comenzó a utilizar el jabón.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Saori les diera la noticia de su embrazo. Como se esperaron las reacciones ante tal noticia no fueron muy positivas que digamos. Bueno todos eran consientes que la pobre criatura que venía en el vientre de la bruja no tenía la culpa, pero que problemas que traía consigo un ser que apenas si alcanzaba los 5cm.

Saori estaba que saltaba en un pie de la felicidad, todos sus planes se estaban realizando a pedido de boca. Además agradecía a un 100 la grandes habilidades que tenía su nana en magia budu. Es que si no hubiera sido por ella y sus talentos no hubiera podido hacer notar su embarazo tan rápido.

Flash Back  
-Solo han pasado unas horas nana, no tiene que pasar unos 15 días?-

-Lo sé mi niña, pero ya vio que las cosas se complican…y tengo una idea-

-Ya sé cual es-

-Vera que funcionara-

-Explícame mejor de que se trata-

-Muy simple mi niña, este es un hechizo que estuve estudiando durante mucho tiempo, proviene de la magia budu…-La nana saca un frasco de una de las gavetas de la habitación —Este brebaje que ve aquí mi niña proviene de una hierbas maduras traídas de tierras de oriente, sirven para adelantar el proceso de evolución del feto, por lo mismo que de aquí hasta la mañana usted tendrá síntomas de una mujer embarazada de 3 a 4 meses de gestación-

-Jajaja Ay! nana no sé que haría sin ti- le dice una alegre Saori lanzándose a la cama, como chancho a una piscina de fango —Una ves que se confirme mi embarazo y es más cuando el engendrito nazca seré la reina de todo Cygnus y reina del reino Kido-

-Pero cuidado mi niña, q si nos precipitamos mucho podemos tropezar-

-No seas cobarde nana…todo me saldrá a perfecto-

-Salvo por el hecho de q su bebe no se parecerá al joven Hyoga-

-Ya pensé en eso nana…Saga tiene el cabello azulado, y yo lo tengo lila…si el engendro nace con el cabello de ese color, el pretexto esta frente a tu vista nana-

-Bueno mi niña relájese que vamos a comenzar con el ritual-

Fin del Flash Back

Así había podido engañar al galeno junto a toda esa sarta de principitos y nobles sodomitas de los cuales estaba rodeada. Ella aparte de detestar a Shun, detestaba a Camus, quien siempre que podía la dejaba en ridículo o simplemente la ignoraba; no aguantaba la presencia del siempre calmado y analítico Shaka; ni que decir de Afrodita, la verdad es que internamente le daba rabia que esa cosa tuviera el cabello tan perfecto, aparte del hecho de que fuera el mejor amigo de Shun claro esta; odiaba a esa monja que había llegado al palacio trayendo a ese mocosito Ayáx que amenazaba con quitarle todo y por ultimo odiaba a Ikki el hermano mayor de Shun, por el simple hecho de ser el hermano de Shun.

Los odiaba a todos, y de todos se vengaría, los alejaría a todos para así ella controlar a Hyoga como lo había estado haciendo durante esos años, por que era conciente de que sin la insistente presencia de estos personajes, hubiera podido manejar la situación sin haber tenido que quedar embarazada y malograr su figura.

-Nadie se mete con Saori Kido y sale victorioso-

Mientras la bruja de la historia se pasaba día a día deshojando su furia y contando los días para su reinado, las cosas entre los varones cada vez se complicaban más.

-Y esa es la historia hermano, es por eso que debemos cuidar de Misenas-

-Esto es una locura, ustedes saben que va a pasar cuando Hyoga y Camus se enteren de quienes son realmente estos dos?- se refirió señalando a Mila y Misenas —Shun, recapacita hermano-

-Pero Ikki ya no hay marcha atrás, además ya no te dije que le prometí a la madre del niño que lo iba a cuidar-

-Sí Shun, tu hermano lo entendió, pero no ves que Hyoga no quiere a ese bebe-

-Pues hay entran ustedes…-

-Nosotros?-Ikki y Shaka se miran confusos Explícate Shun-

El pequeño no sabía por donde comenzar, las cosas cada vez se complicaban más y más, y después de todo su hermano no se lo había tomado como el hubiera deseado

-Yo…bueno-

-Lo que trata de decir la dulzura es q ustedes se hagan cargo del bebe como su retoño en caso pase lo peor-

-Lo peor?- preguntaron los 4 jóvenes

-Claro, cuando Hyoga se entere de la verdad no va a haber nada ni nadie que salve a Shun del castigo por traición contra Cygnus, por más que el sea su majestad será severamente castigado, y creedme que ustedes no van a poder hacer nada, es más ni yo mismo lo voy a poder hacer…además tortolitos, piensen, ustedes son hombres… y no pueden tener hijos, díganme, de donde saldrá un heredero para Andrómeda?-

Esa palabras que en parte había tratado de ser reconciliadoras, fueron de un momento a otro chocantes. Es que a Afro le faltaba de vez en cuando, por no decir siempre, tacto al expresarse.

-Como sea- hablo Ikki —Del bebe nos podemos hacer cargo, pero y q pasara con la monja?-

-Ikki tiene razón, Mila no puede existir para siempre- Shaka se volvió hacia Milo —Sabes que no es vida vivir escondido de esta manera-

-Lo sé, tarde o temprano me encontraran y …-

-No digas eso Milo- le hablo Shun —Yo prometí ayudarte y eso haré, yo ya te perdone por todo-

-Pero Shun no ves que por ayudarme puedes perder toda la felicidad que estas ganando-

-No te culpes Milo…la verdad es que la felicidad la estoy perdiendo poco a poco desde que sé sobre el embarazó de Saori-

Todos guardaron silencio. Por respeto al pequeño, no se había tocado el tema del embarazo de Saori durante esos días.

-Ay! Shun! Dulzura no digas eso…- trato de consolarlo Afro

-Shun, no te pongas así hermano, además es lo mejor…así te alejas de ese patán para siempre-

-No digas esas cosas Ikki- le regaña Shaka

-Cállate Shaka! Es lo mejor que pudo pasar, una vez que ese bebe nazca Shun tendrá que abandonar Cygnus, y regresara a Andrómeda, su verdadero lugar, de donde nunca debió salir-

Las palabras de su hermano en parte eran cierta, pero tan dolorosas.-"Hay que ser fuertes"-

-Ya hermano…lo importante ahora es tratar de que no se sepa nada de Mila ni de Misenas-

-Te apoyo Shun- le dice Shaka cogiendo su mano

-Conmigo sigues contando Shun- le dice un risueño Afrodita

-Pues obviamente conmigo tb.- se acerca Milo

3 pares de ojos se posaron sobre Ikki, y este más por la presión que por el deseo de filántropo que tenía acepto.

-Me queda de otra?-

En el palacio del viejo rey Cygnus…

-Como van cof cof las cosas con Hyoga?-

-La señora Saori esta embrazada señor-

-Por fin cof cof…tendrá un heredero-

-Así es mi lord, pero el joven Shun tb tiene un heredero-

-Como es eso?-

-Apareció un heredero Áyax…esta dinastía como usted sabe su majestad son parientes de los Andrómeda…el ultimo heredero de esta fue dejado a cargo del príncipe Shun-

-Cof…por que te haces problemas por estas cosas Shion? El Áyax obviamente va a ser heredero de Andrómeda y su perdida dinastía, pero nunca de Cygnus…cof…cof…no lleva sangre Cygnus…-

-Su majestad, no entiendo por que usted permitió que Hyoga se casara con un hombre…usted sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano se tendrían que separar por cuestiones de sucesión…-

-Basta Shion…no me vengas a reprochar que obre mal…sé cof cof que estoy viejo, pero nunca, escúchame bien, nunca he dejado de velar por el bienestar del reino-

-Lo lamento amigo mio, pero es que Hyoga se resigna de muchas maneras aceptar el hecho de que se tendrá que separar de su marido-

-Como?…Pero no que se llevaban mal?- el viejo se exalta, notándose como una gruesas perlas de sudor bajan por sus sienes

-Ese es otro punto que quiero tocar viejo torpe… Hyoga se termino enamorando del joven-

-Este muchacho es un idiota…cof…cof- le viejo comienza a agitarse en su lecho —Hyoga…-

Shion exaltado trata de calmar al rey —Tranquilo…¡AYUDA¡EL REY REQUIERE ATENCI"N!…ya viene en camino la ayuda-

-Shion…-El viejo jala a su consejero y amigo para que su boca quedara a la altura de su oído —Prepara todo…partiremos para el palacio de Diamantes…quiero que llames a Isaac y que le digas que asista-

-Pero…- pero ya que más concejos le podía dar a ese viejo caprichoso el cual era su amigo —Esta bien viejo Cygnus, pero yo me limpiare las manos de tus ideas absurdas-

Grupos de búsqueda pertenecientes a Andrómeda y Cygnus buscaban por todos lados indicios del desaparecido cura, así como también los rastros del fugitivo Escorpio que había desaparecido de las celdas así unos días atrás.

-Ya buscamos por los valles y las playas, pero nada Lord Camus- le informa el capitán de la guardia Cygnus —Solo nos resta el bosque…- es interrumpido por otro soldado, esta ves del bando Andrómeda

-Pero es un caso buscar en el bosque…por las recientes lluvias los caminos están en pésimas condiciones…por seguridad es mejor esperar a que las lluvias cesen-

-…l tiene razón Lord Camus…mientras podemos buscar en las cuevas del norte-

-Perfecto señores, entonces les encargo esa misión…pero apenas las lluvias cesen debemos incursionar en el bosque, el condenado, así como el padre Mu deben aparecer lo más pronto posible…de esto depende la estabilidad de palacio-

-SÍ SE–OR!- tras las ordenes recibidas los soldados se retiran, dejando solo a Camus con un soldado rasó.

-Señor-

-Mmm que sucede?-

-Si me permite…tengo la sospecha de q el reo recibió ayuda exterior para escapar de los calabozos-

-Como te llamas?- le pregunta un serio, pero interesado Camus, a un jovencito que por su joven rostro no superaba los 20 años

-Me llamo Jabu Lord Camus-

-Muy bien, explícame que te hace pensar eso-

Y así el joven le explica y le muestra todas las pistas que lo llevaron a asumir tal teoría. Pero fue entre ese recorrido entre calabozos y calabozos que Camus llego al que había sido ocupado por June el tiempo que fue azotada, y encontrando en este sin querer prendas femeninas ensangrentadas.

-Ha habido alguna mujer?-

-Pues…de acuerdo a los registros, pues sí…una joven criada, bueno Sr. Se supone que esa información era confidencial-

-Como que confidencial?…Algo que no lo sepa el tutor del príncipe es grave Jabu-

-Es la guardia personal de madame Saori, hace poco tiempo trajeron a una sirvienta por ordenes de la señora, se dice o mejor dicho se murmura que esta joven fue descubierta por madame Saori "espiando", bueno nada es seguro…solo que la mando a azotar y luego a matar…-

-Saori?… "Que tan grave pudo ser lo q escucho esa joven…Saori mandando a matar…"- los pensamientos de Camus cada vez eran más acertados…poco a poco podía ir uniendo cabos

-Sr. Camus, se dice que la jovencita estaba embarazada-

-Embarazada?-

-Así es-

-Y donde esta ahora?…digo…Donde esta la joven?-

-Como el dije, ella fue degollada por Mascara de la Muerte, el verdugo-  
-Entonces la joven sí llego a morir-

-Así es…pero después del sacrificio, se dice que todas las noches se escuchaba como una canción de cuna…-

-Que me quieres decir con esto?- Le pregunta curioso

-El alma de la joven penaba en estos lugares mi señor…se dice que arrullaba a su bebe, es más hace algunas noche se oyó el llanto de un bebe-

"Camus…Camus…no puedo creer que este aquí parado escuchando todas estas sandeces…pero, es que de alguna extraña manera, todo lo que este joven me esta diciendo me hacen dudar acerca de mi concepción sobre la realidad que estoy viviendo en palacio…Uy! Que raro sonó eso"

-Donde esta MM?-

-…l señor debe estar en su habitación…desea hablar con el?-

-No, no es necesario…nadie nunca ha visto el rostro del verdugo, cierto?-

-Nunca mi lord-

-Perfecto, retírate…y quiero que este muy atento a todo Jabu…haz un cateo a todo el calabozo, incluso en la zona oscura, entendido?-

-Entendido mi lord-

Bosques pantanoso de Cygnus…casa de Saga

Después de ese "agradable" baño, Saga vistió y alimento a Mu, como buen enfermero que era, para luego pasarlo al cómodo "catre" por que más que cama era un "catre", pero bueno ese no es el punto… Ya pasaban las 5 de la tarde, cuando Mu comenzó a sentir como una especie de picazón por toda su espalda, es más tb por sus piernas, pecho, brazos y hasta cara…

-Dios mío! Pero que es esto…ah pero que picazón-

El sacerdote desesperado comienza a rascarse por todas partes, pero aún así la hinchazón no cedía…y fue entre esas idas y venidas de sus manos, que se dio cuenta de que sus manos así como todo su cuerpo estaba completamente rojo, todo el estaba rojo…

-SAGA!-

El susodicho se encontraba en las afueras de la cabaña fumándose un improvisado papelillo con tabaco, cuando escucho el llamado desesperado de su huésped.

-Aquí vamos Saga jejeje hoy es tu día de suerte-

Palacio Kraken…

-Pero por que?…Ese estupido de Hyoga…me las va a pagar-

-Cálmate Isaac, tampoco es para tanto-

-Que! Tu crees q es bonito que cada vez que el viejo se digan a mover o hacer algo, nos llame a todos? No me quiero ni imaginar la que obviamente se va a armar en Diamantes…y todo siempre por culpa de Hyoga…además ese idiota me va a echar en cara que el va a ser el rey, todo por que va a tener un heredero de su sangre…de esa unión matrimonial entre dos estirpes-

-Nunca te gusto ser plato de segunda mesa UU!-

-Claro que no…pero siempre fue así, siempre-

Y efectivamente Hyoga superaba siempre a Isaac en todo lo que hacían: Hyoga nació primero, Hyoga era mejor jinete, Hyoga era el favorito de su tío, Hyoga tenía o mejor dicho a Hyoga le había conseguido dos partidos, pero a él nada; y por ultimo, a Hyoga le habían asignado el continuar con la dinastía antes que a él.

-Ahhhhhhh! Por que! Destino eres un bastardo conmigo!- se inca en el suelo mientras alza sus brazos en dirección al cielo.

-Por eso siempre te he sugerido que tratemos de tomar a la fuerza el trono-

-LUNE! NO ME ESTAS AYUDANDO! (Off: Jajaja es que este precioso niño también debía participar…para el que no sabe él ósea Lune es el mejor espectro de la saga de Hades jajajaja XD)

-UU! OK Mi príncipe, entonces te sugiero que asistas a esta reunioncita y trates a toda costa de dejar mal a tu primo frente a tu rey-

-Mmm jejeje muy buena idea- mientras se soba avariciosamente las manos

-Si no?- lo mira apesadumbrado —"Y pensar que quiere ser rey"-

Sí, quien se imaginaba que el eterno rival de Hyoga y el mitad héroe de capítulos anteriores, que se presentara como ese audaz príncipe, seguro de sí mismo, fuerte e "inteligente", tuviera una mentalidad tan fatalista e imaginativa, por no decir también su gran resentimiento infantil hacia su primo, como también inmadures.

-Isaac…saldrás esta noche…ya mande arreglar tu caballo-

-Gracias amigote…te adoro-  
-UU! que harías sin mi-

Lune era el eterno amigo de Isaac, por no decirlo el único que conocía al verdadero Isaac. Este jovencito provenía del oráculo al que la familia Cygnus del palacio Kraken habían visitado por años. La tía de Isaac (prima del rey) lo había llevado a vivir a palacio con ellos, para que instruyera a Isaac por el buen camino, ósea el camino de la luz, ya que era obvio que Lune como buen hijo del oráculo era un niño divino. Bueno el asunto gira que desde entonces Lune había estado siempre allí detrás de Isaac ayudándolo en todo, siempre calmándole los nervios y aconsejándole de que era lo mejor que debía hacer.

Y cayo la noche en el reino Cygnus…como era costumbre todos los habitantes del palacio Diamante se encontraban cenando en el inmenso comedor, claro a excepción de Saori y su bruja nana.

-Es por eso Afrodita que debes opinar-

-Ay Camus, ya me tienes jodido con eso…ya vasta si?...tu eres el único que le da una mala imagen a mi rey-

-Basta chicos, Misenas apenas tiene unas semanitas de nacido…creen que se valla a acordar de estas cosas?-

-Shaka tiene razón…hablando de cosas más importantes- Ikki mira intensamente a Camus —El general me dijo que solo faltaba buscar en los bosques-

-Así es…la verdad es que no pensé que esta búsqueda sería tan difícil, es como si la tierra se hubiera comido a Mu así como al Escorpión-

-Pero si ya no lo encuentran no será posible dejar la búsqueda del condenado y simplemente centrase en buscar a Mu?- pregunta curioso Afrodita

-Eso sería una cobardía departe del palacio…vamos sería ilógico que un simple bandido pueda derrotar a toda una tropa de soldados bien preparados…se supone que tenemos los mejores hombres y además…- no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por la leal Sahara

-Sus majestades disculpen la interrupción, pero a llegado un mensajero del rey-

-Que pasé- le ordena Hyoga

Y así tras unos cuantos cuchicheos en la mesa acerca de la nueva visita, se ve entrar por la amplia puerta del comedor a un joven de no más de 20 años que portaba el sus ropajes el signo de la familia Cygnus.

-Buenas noches príncipe Hyoga y todos los respetables señores presentes en esta mesa-

-Bienvenido mensajero, a que se debe tu visita?-

-Vengo a nombre de su majestad el Rey Cygnus, para ponerlo sobre aviso que el señor así como el príncipe Isaac llegaran el día de mañana al mediodía al palacio de Diamante-

-Mi tío vendrá…y a que se debe la visita-

-Una reunión familiar de urgencia es lo que tengo entendido mi señor, pero le aconsejo sea paciente y prepare lo necesario para la llegada del Rey, el cual se encuentra delicado de salud-

-Muy bien, gracias buen hombre pasa junto con la muchacha- señala a Sahara —Explicare todos lo arreglos que se necesiten para la habitación de mi tío, así como la de su corte-

-con su permiso- y así en joven se retira

-Mm así que tu tío vendrá Hyoga…eso no se ve nada bien- comenta Camus —El viejo no sale de su caserón si no es algo muy grave-

-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunta curioso Shun, mientras se lleva una cuchara de helado a la boca

-Nada, no te preocupes Shun, solo que el rey esta muy enfermo y es obvio que solo sale cuando esta pasando algo importante…lo más seguro es que ya se haya enterado del embrazo de Saori y por eso quiere venir aquí-

-Y como se ha enterado tan rápido acerca del embarazo…apenas nosotros nos enteramos hace poco- cuestiona Ikki

-Es obvio moreno jejeje palacio esta rodeado de gente del rey, que constantemente le envía información tanto de Diamante como de Kraken a su majestad en la cede de poder-

Todos quedan sumamente sorprendidos ante la sabía respuesta de Afrodita.

-Y tu como sabes eso Afrodita…pensé que a ti solo te importaba lucir bien-

-Vaaa…que pesado que eres Camus…lo que pasa es que por algo soy señor de Piscis no crees? Ahora una cosa muy distinta es que no quiera ir hacerme cargo de todas las cosas por allá-

-Tu conoces al consejero del rey cierto Afro?- le pregunta Shaka

-Al Sr. Shion jajaja claro como no conocer a ese hombre tan extraño-

-Conoces a Shion? No lo puedo creer- ironiza Hyoga

-Pero como no conocer a mi padrino, el tío de Mu y además la máx. Autoridad en la religión-

-Así que Su excelencia Shion es el concejero de tu tío Hyoga?-

-Si amor, mi tío y su excelencia Shion son amigos desde muy niños, el viejo siempre le ha tenido confianza…casi siempre el esta en palacio, cabe resaltar que a veces es Shion que mantiene a mi tío con la cabeza fría, a veces ese viejo te puede sacar de quicio-

-Hermana Mila, usted debe conocer a su excelencia Shion- le increpa Camus

-Este "Santo dios que hago?"…-

-No lo conoce- intercede Shun —La hermana Mila fue cultivada en el calvario de Eudaimones en Áyax-

-En el calvario Felicidad? Jajaja no lo puedo creer…usted debe ser una experta en filosofía, así como el la lengua griega clásica-

- Algo…-

-No sea humilde hermana…por que no nos dice una máx. griega ?-

-"Esto ya se quemo"- piensa un preocupado Afrodita

-"Oh tierra trágame por favor"- pensamiento de Shun

-UU!- Ikki y Shaka

-Esta va dedicada especialmente para usted Sr. Camus °He glotta pol-lon estin sitia kakon°-

-O.O- todos exceptuando a los Cygnus

-Valla hermana espero que no me haya dicho algo malo jajaja-

-No para nada Sr. Camus- le asegura Mila

-Hyoga, demuestra lo que te he enseñado por favor y traduce lo que dijo la hermana-

-Camus…no crees que ya estoy grandecito para que me hagas hacer estas cosas?- le recrimina Hyoga

-Vamos chico, se que te mueres por hacerlo-

-Amor, sabes griego?-

-Bueno…ya vale…ella dijo que ° El habla es la causa de muchos males °-

-Muy profundo hermana-

-Y fue suficiente sobre mesa señores y señora- lo ultimo refiriéndose a Mila quien interiormente se siente ridícula —Creo q es hora propicia para retirarnos ya que el día de mañana habla visitas en Diamantes-

-Sí, el pato tiene razón- afirma Ikki quien ayuda a Shaka a ponerse de pies

-Que dijiste querido cuñado?- le reclama un azorado Hyoga

-Hyoga no m siento muy bien, me podrías ayudar por favor- le pide Shun, en parte para calmar la tensión entre su esposo y su hermanito

-Ikki no hagas esas cosas- le reprocha Shaka en un susurro —Ya no ere su niño-

-Como se pelean, parecen nenes…jajaja ahora que me acuerdo cuando éramos uno nenes Ikki eras un lloro…-

-Basta Afrodita, vete a dormir- le interrumpe Ikki, quien no quería recordar su infancia

-Jajaja hasta mañana a todos- se despide de los mayores mientras le pide a Hyoga que lo lleve donde Misenas, quien al verlo llegar le alza los bracitos —Adiós mi bebe, te quiero mucho- le da un cariñoso beso que el niño acepta gusto riéndose

-OH que monada de bebe que es mi primito- dice un eufórico Afrodita quien lo toma de la pequeña canastita y se lo lleva bailando hacía el salón-

-No! Afrodita! Tráeme para acá al bebe!- le grita Mila

-Adiós- se despiden Shaka e Ikki quienes se retiran detrás de Shun e Hyoga

-Hasta mañana- dicen al unísono Camus y Milo

-Parece que solo quedamos nosotros dos hermana-

-E…si…jejeje- Milo se pone sumamente nerviosos recordando el beso que se dieron apenas unos días atrás —Será mejor que valla tras Afrodita y mi niño Misenas- estaba ya saliendo cuando Camus la retiene de su muñeca

-En verdad me gustas mucho…y…sería capaz de derribar mil barreras con tal de llegar a estar junto a ti-

Milo no sabía que hacer o mejor dicho que responder, él también se sentía sumamente atraído por Camus, pero sabía que el habito no era el único obstáculo que lo separaba de Camus.

-No digas esas cosas…tu sabes que lo que sucedió hace unos días fue un error-

-Un error que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza Mila…déjalo todo yo te puedo dar la felicidad y la gloria que buscas en tus hábitos- y tras decir eso Camus abraza a Mila por atrás, pegando la espalda de la joven a su pecho —Siente mi corazón…late así de acelerado por ti-

Sentir la calida respiración del hombre del cual estaba enamorado lo hacía olvidarse del papel y de las circunstancias que esta viviendo. Sentir el ritmo acelerado de ese corazón, así como la leve erección que se sentía…esperen esperen, la erección de Camus?…

-Así me tienes Mila…cada vez que te veo no me puedo controlar, tu me dominas por completo…- le susurra sensualmente —No solo deseo tu corazón, también deseo tu cuerpo…ese hermoso cuerpo bajo este horrible habito, que más que eso parece una jaula-

Ya no podía soportar más, era evidente que la atracción era mutua, ya no importaba mucho la realidad…solo quería sentir eso fríos y a la vez calidos labios una vez más sobre los suyos.

De un rápido movimiento Milo se volteo quedando frente a Camus para comenzar a probar esos carnosos labios. Al comienzo la sorpresa del arrebato de la hermana dejo en cero a Camus, pero al pasar de los segundos cayo gratamente en cuenta que tenía entre sus brazos, muy junto a el, a la única persona que le hacía sentir de esa manera tan enfermizamente vulnerable.

Rodeo la estrecha cintura de la hermana con sus musculosos brazos, mientras esta rodeo el cuello del frío caballero. El beso que había comenzado con la total dominación de Mila, se estaba convirtiendo en una batalla entre ambos por llevar el mando, ganando al final Camus, quien delineando los labios de su acompañante con su legua la invitaba a abrir su boca. Mila ni tarde ni perezosa la abrió dejando entrar a la traviesa y depredadora lengua de Camus en su interior.

El ambiente cada vez era más candente el comedor, el par de manos de Camus había bajado ávidamente hasta llegar al limite de la espalda y las prietas nalgas de la hermana, las cuales rápidamente comenzó a acariciar, apretándolas constantemente, y empujándolas, para que ambas ingles chocaran, con la obvia intención de que Mila sintiera su notable excitación…la excitación de un hombre…la notable excitación de un hombre…excitación que para la "hermana Mila" no era del todo desconocida…

Al sentir más de cerca las ansías de Camus, así como la suya propia Milo se separo bruscamente del cuerpo de Camus

-"Casí se me sale de control todo…maldición, ya no puedo estar cerca de este hombre…sé que la próxima vez no me podré controlara"- pensó Milo mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración

-Mila…-

-No digas nada Camus…yo también te quiero…pero…pero esto no puede ser…yo no estoy segura Camus…tu me haces dudar y eso esta mal…por favor…no te me vuelvas a acercar-

-Te engañas mi señora…tu me quieres me lo acabas de decir…es por eso que debemos estar juntos-

-No!…no entiendes Camus?…Esto…-señalando su habito- Es todo para mi…además tu no sabes nada de mi…-

-Sé lo suficiente como para decir que me he enamorado de ti- le declara Camus, quien lentamente se acerca a la joven y la trata de estrechar en un calido abrazo, abrazo que es rechazado…

-No digas eso por favor…snif…no me hagas esto Camus- Milo comienza a llorar de la impotencia así como de la tristeza, consiente de que no importaba si Mila aceptaba o no a Camus, ya que nunca estaría juntos, nunca Milo estaría con Camus…Milo no se merecía el amor de Camus, así como este ultimo al enterarse de su realidad lo rechazaría y es más lo mandaría a ejecutar…era Mila la que había cautivado el corazón del señor del hielo.

-Te amo…dejaría todo por ti…me enfrentaría todos por ti mi amor…por estar junto a ti…por tenerte solo para mi- le explicaba esperanzado Camus…como un adolecente enamorado ofreciéndole grandezas a su joven novia…

-Yo…- ambos se miraban intensamente a los ojos…para Milo esas simples palabras le habían hecho romper sus dudas…estaría dispuesto a todo…decirle aun que sea que lo amaba le iba a bastar, sabría la verdad y sería ejecutado, pero se iría en paz sabiendo que pudo confesar su amor…el frío señor le limpiaba sus huidizas lagrimas-Camus yo…-

-MILA!-

Baldazo de agua fría…así como un forzoso y doloroso aterrizaje a la cruel e infinitamente infernal realidad…aterrizaje que rompió la dulce conexión entre Acuario y Escorpión.

-Mila!- entro Afrodita junto al pequeño bebe —Mila…sorry por llevarme al nene, pero se ha hecho en sus pañales y ajjj como que huele feito no? Jojojo…te lo devuelvo- Afrodita le ofrece al nene, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado en un momento tenso entre parejita

-"Maldita sea…esto no se va a quedar así"-piensa un molesto Camus quien sin decir nada se retira

-Mila…que esta pasando-

-"Casí se lo digo, casi arruino todo esto…maldición…que voy hacer"-

-Milo…-le dice en voz baja Afrodita —Sabes que fue lo mejor…sabes lo que pasara si lo confiesas todo-

Milo voltea a ver a Afrodita —Tu lo sabes?-

-Lo sé desde que te vi junto a el…estas enamorado de el verdad?-

El joven escorpión solo asiente, mientras se limpia una ultimas lagrimas.

-Es solo Mila?…o es desde la captura-

-Es desde que lo vi Afrodita…pero él…él…solo esta enamorado de esta mentira, de este disfraz- se lamenta Milo —Yo snif…yo me quiero morir…-

-No! Lo que debemos hacer es buscar la forma de que todo se solucione sin la necesidad de que tengas que olvidarte de el amigo…-

-Es tan difícil lo que propones Afrodita…yo… no sé…- Milo comenzó a llorar con más intensidad

PLAFF…… una sonora bofetada fue a caer en la tersa mejilla de Milo

-No digas esas cosas…mira…sé que yo no soy muy centrado ni nada, pero te diré que tonto no soy y menos cobarde Milo, y sabes espero que tu tampoco lo seas- la actitud seria de Afrodita hizo volver a la realidad a Milo —Me tienes a mi, tiene a Shun, a Shaka y hasta el gruñón de Ikki…todos nosotros quienes estamos dispuesto a ayudarte…recuerda eso…no estas solo…se fuerte-

-Gracias Afrodita- le sonríe, realmente cuando Afrodita quería podía llegar a ser un verdadero pilar de fortaleza…era un muy buen amigo —Tráeme para acá a mi pequeño- le arrebata a Misenas —Cuéntame que maldad te hizo tu TÍO Afrodita-

-Oye yo no soy su tío, soy muy joven…Mila-

Así dejamos a ambos jóvenes jugando con el pequeño Áyax…mientras en otro lado del palacio se ve a un triste e impotente Camus destrozando todo lo que tiene a su alrededor.

Se cuestionaba una y otra vez, por que le amor tenía que ser así…por que dolía tanto cuando algo no salía bien…por que le tenía que pasar esas cosas a él…y extrañamente cada vez que le venía a la mente el apasionado encuentro que tuvo hace unos minutos, le venía a la mente la imagen del joven bandido, cosa que lo tenía más confundido que nada…

El amor, el amor, que hace que hasta la persona más centrada pierda los estribos, que hasta las cosas más increíbles puedan suceder…amor…que es?…un bien o un mal…o un complemento peligrosamente esencial para la vida?…

Habitación de Shun…

-Te quedaras esta noche?-  
-Claro que sí Shun, eso no se pregunta- le dice el rubio mientras se desnuda metiéndose a la cama junto a su amado niño

-Hyoga…me tendré que ir, no es así?-

-…-

-Por favor Hyoga no me mientas-

-Shun…yo no quiero que te vallas…yo te amo…y…-

-Me amas…pero aun no eres capaz de cambiar el orden de las cosas por mi, no es así?-

-No es eso amor…-

-Basta Hyoga, yo no te voy a reprochar nada…pero quiero que tengas presente que la próxima vez que salga de este palacio, es más que salga de Cygnus, será para no volver nunca-

-Shun…-

-Ya sufrí lo suficiente Hyoga…y no soportaría hacerlo de nuevo-

-No te iras Shun…ese hijo podrá ser muy mío…pero al que amo es a ti…y no dejare escapar esto que me costo tanto reconocer- se pega más al cuerpo de su esposo quedando a escasos centímetros sus labios —Te amo, y quiero que estemos siempre juntos-

-Eso espero Hyoga…en verdad eso espero- Shun corta el espacio entre los dos y besa tiernamente a Hyoga —Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

Así abrazados quedaron profundamente dormidos, soñando en un mañana en donde nada ni nadie los iba a poder separa…sin esperar…que al día siguiente llegaría el verdugo de ese estrecho amor…llegaría alguien que destruirá esa frágil torre de naipes que ambos amantes estuvieron construyendo.

El casa de un bandido fugitivo…

-Ahhhh…más despacio…ahhh así…mmm sí-

-Mmm que caliente estas…mmm…-

-Ahhh más despacio Saga, me duele-

-Lo siento padre, pero es que si no lo hago de esta manera el ungüento no surtirá efecto-

Ahí tenemos a Saga untándole el ungüento a la delicada piel de Mu. La verdad es que el ladrón disfrutaba en cantidad tocar la piel, salpicada de chupitos, pero aun así tersa piel del sacerdote.

-No entiendo por que me han salido estas cosas…-

-Tal vez fue la comida padre…usted no esta acostumbrado a la comida de campo-

-Pueda…pero sospecho que fue el jabón-

-Como cree…me ofende padre-

-No! Disculpa Saga, eso es lo que menos quiero hacer…haz sido tan amable de atenderme-

-No es nada…bueno ya termine- finaliza el joven mientras cubre el desnudo torso del padre con una delgada túnica —Será mejor descanse padre…así el ungüento va a relajarlo-

-Gracias- le sonríe Mu, quien realmente se sentía a gusto con el joven —De verdad joven Saga gracias…a pesar de que usted es un gamberro me ha ayudado sin nada a cambio…como pagarle-

En ese momento Saga se sitio muy mal, es que casi todas las cosas que estaba haciendo era con la doble intención de poder aprovecharse del inocente sacerdote, pero ahora que analizaba el asunto se sentía un completo canaya.

-No es nada padre…usted también haría eso por mi-

-Si…tiene razón-

-Es mejor que descanse- Saga lo cubre con las delgadas sabanas —Que duerma bien Mu- apaga la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a la cama

-Hasta mañana Saga-

Tras dejar en bien a Mu, Saga sale fuera de la cabaña reflexionando acerca de todo lo que estaba sucediendo…

"No puede ser…se supone que era solo un deseo…q me esta pasando?"

Sí…lentamente Saga, el maldito, desgraciado, egoísta, ladrón y muchas cosas malas más Saga, comenzaba a desarrollar un poco de sentimientos civilizados…conciente de que ya era hora de dejar esa actitud de aprovechado que siempre tendría…tal vez cambiando las cosas mejorarían…tal vez…

"Mu…que me estas haciendo?"

Al mismo tiempo, un confundido Mu no podía sacarse de su mente la imagen del sonriente Saga…

"Saga…que escondes…que me estas haciendo?"

Un nuevo y lluvioso día en Cygnus…la lluvia como presagio de la desgracias, arremetía con todo sobre los alrededores del palacio Diamante, lugar donde desde altas horas de la mañana había un ajetreo por la llegada del rey, su comitiva y el príncipe Isaac.

-No lo puedo creer…era necesario que nosotros también nos levantáramos temprano Shaka?- se quejaba un soñoliento Afrodita

-No te quejes hombre, ya son las 8 de la mañana, lo mejor que ya estés despabilado, así ayudas un poco-

-Pero yo soy un invitado rubito-

-Non non non…debes hacer algo Afrodita…hablando…donde esta Mila?-

-Esta atendiendo al nene- le dice Afrodita mientras se deja caer al sillón

-Que sucedió anoche después de que nos fuimos?-

-A que te refieres?-

-Pues escuche unos ruidos extraños, y cuando salí a ver, solo vi a un enfadado Camus, salir del comedor para irse al lado este de palacio-

-Nada hombre, tu sabes como es Camus-

-No me mientas Afrodita…cuenta que paso-

-…-

-Es Milo cierto…Camus y el…-

-Shaka-

-Hyoga buenos días-

-Hello rubito- le saluda alegremente

-Buenos días a los dos- mirando con miedo a Afrodita —Shaka me podrías ayudar, con todo esto de la lluvia tendremos que armar un camino de toldos para que el viejo no se moje-

-Pensé que Camus se encargaría de eso-

-Lo mismo pensé yo…pero no aparece-

-No te preocupes Hyoga, yo lo haré-

-Gracias- le sonríe agradecido, volteando luego hacia Afrodita —En cuanto a ti señor de piscis mi esposo requiere tu presencia-

- Muy bien su excelencia, aya me dirijo- y tras decir esto sale en dirección a la habitación de su amigo

-Como lo han aguantado durante tanto tiempo?-

-Ni lo digas…creo que uno se acostumbra-

Afrodita corría hacia la cocina, ya que antes de ir a ver a Shun le provoco probar unas manzanitas…

-Manzanas, manzanas ahhhh…-

Bruscamente fue jalado a una rincón oscuro del pasillo

-No me hagas nada…soy inocente-

-Cállate florcita-

-DM?-

-Shuuuu!…Escúchame bien, dile a su majestad que tenga cuidado con el rey, así como con la monjita…el general Camus ha estado profundizando su investigación, así como sospechan de June-

-Que?…Pero…como lo sabes…-

-Secreto florcita…ve y dile esto al príncipe-

-Es…esta bien…me voy- Afrodita ya estaba apunto de irse cuando DM lo jala pegándolo a su cuerpo una vez más

-Hoy te ves muy bien Afrodita …cuídate- y tras eso le muerde levemente el cuello —Adiós-

Afrodita un tanto turbado se dirige a la habitación de Shun…

-Shun…debemos tener cuidado…Shun?-

Ahí estaba el joven príncipe tendido en el alfombrado piso de la enorme habitación….

-Shun!-

Caravana del rey…

-Ya falta poco su majestad- el habla uno de sus cortesanos

-Esta lluvia no me dice nada bueno-

-Shion cof cof…calma…es el agua purificadora q limpiara el error de mi sobrino-

-Lo que tu digas hombre…-

Muy cerca de ahí…

-Isaac por favor deja de hacer eso-

-Pero Lune…ahhh no aguanto lo que pasa- le decía un turbado Isaac quien no dejaba de balancearse sobre el caballo.

-Ya casí llegamos mi príncipe…tranquilo-

-Lune…por que viniste?-

-Yo…pues por que me preocupas Isaac-

-Me quieres Lune?-

-Yo…- el joven oráculo no sabía que decirle, sí bueno…en verdad estaba enamorado de Isaac desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero era imposible que el príncipe de Kraken lo amasé

-Yo te quiero Lune…mi mejor amigo-

-Claro que lo quiero mi príncipe…eres mi mejor amigo "Amigo…solo me quiere como su amigo…su mejor amigo"-

-Mira ya se divisa el palacio de mi primo-

-Y la caravana del rey…-

Y así era, los tres pilares de Cygnus estaban a punto de reunirse…y no solo eso, sino que el amor estaba interfiriendo notablemente sobre muchos de los personajes, así como la ambición y el rencor…que pasaría ahora con el futuro de la corona, las parejas que se estaban creando así como las mentiras, y el extraños estado de Shun?…

Continuara...


End file.
